


Trouble In Paradise

by Classybetts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Archie and Veronica's wedding, Can'tthinkofanytags, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jamaica, Jealous Jughead, Smut, Vacation, Wedding, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classybetts/pseuds/Classybetts
Summary: Betty Cooper hasn't talked to her best friend, Veronica in a year. Veronica moved to LA with her boyfriend, Archie after high school. One day Veronica calls Betty and tells her that she is getting married to Archie and the wedding will take place in Jamaica. She wants Betty to be the maid of honor and Betty very happily agrees. There's only one problem. Betty's ex-boyfriend Jughead Jones is the best man and Betty wants to prove she's moved on. So, she turns to the guy who lives in the apartment next to hers. Peter Parker. She asks Peter to pretend to be her boyfriend in Jamaica for two weeks.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> So I really liked this concept and I am super excited to write it. I hope you guys enjoy.

Betty was staring out the window from her apartment, with wide eyes. She had just got off the phone with Veronica. Her best friend was getting married. In Jamaica. And Betty was supposed to go two weeks before the wedding. A week from today. Betty was panicking a little bit. She had heard Jughead would be the best man and it wasn't just him. It was Veronica. Veronica could get so judgy and cynical sometimes. Betty wanted to bring a date. Someone who could help her through. 

Peter Parker seemed like an average guy. Betty barely talked to him and knew him very little but he seemed alright. She knew he had broken up with his girlfriend three months before. Or the other way around. Betty heard shouting and peeked her head out her door. 

"Where are you going?" Peter yelled following the very pretty girl out of his apartment into the hallway. Peter had no shirt on and had a panicky expression on his face. 

"Home! We are done. Done, you hear me? I can't do this anymore!" She yelled at him. He watched her head towards the stairwell. 

"MJ!" Peter yelled after her. He didn't run after her. He just went into his apartment and slammed the door shut. He hadn't noticed Betty watching. For that, she was thankful. Then there was another time. Betty's window had broken at four A.M. In the morning and she had thought someone had broken in. She had run to Peter's apartment and when he went into her apartment, it was only a bird who smashed through her window. Betty loved the way Peter's hair was a mess that night. She thought he was cute. But she wasn't interested. Peter helped her fix her window, but they weren't friends or anything. They didn't know anything about each other or anything like that. She didn't even know what he did for a living.

Betty was twenty-five and she was an editor. She edited author's books and monitored them. She loved her job. Peter wasn't Betty's first choice. No, she asked guys she worked with, or guys she barely knew. But she honestly didn't know a lot of men. Betty hadn't dated in a few months. The last guy she went out with was a guy named Mark. He was a professor at a community college and a little older than Betty. But Betty found out he was sleeping with one of his students and immediately cut him off. 

Betty still couldn't help but feel a little excited about the wedding. She had never been to Jamaica before and it sounded like a dream. Betty always knew Veronica would get married somewhere extravagant. She also kind of always knew Veronica would marry Archie as well. Anyway, she didn't mind the vacation. She was definitely going. She just would be a little embarrassed to show up alone. All of this was how Betty nervously ended up in front of Peter's apartment. She was scared, and a little curious as well. She closed her eyes and inhaled before knocking on the door. A minute later the door swung open and Peter looked down to see Betty. Betty didn't know why she was scared. She knew Peter was a really nice guy. When she first moved into the building roughly six months ago, Peter saw her struggling with some boxes outside and ran to go help her. It was really sweet and cute. He smiled softly at her when he saw her. 

"Hey, Betty. Need something?" He asked. He looked a little winded and flustered like he had just been doing something that required a lot of work. 

"Uh, I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" She asked quietly. He looked behind himself into the apartment and back at her. 

"Sure, can you give me a minute?" He asked and Betty nodded. He shut the door and Betty stood there for a minute, waiting. He came back and opened the door, looking a lot more comfortable now. He opened the door wider, motioning for her to come in and Betty walked past him. She looked at the Pizza boxes stacked on his coffee table in front of his TV and looked at him. Peter smiled nervously. "I wasn't expecting anyone over." He explained. Betty laughed. 

"What do you, work at a pizza place?" She asked and Peter relaxed a little bit. 

"No, actually I'm a scientist. I work at SilverBell building of science." Peter shrugged and Betty looked him up and down. 

"Aren't scientists supposed to be old, gray-haired men?" Betty asked and Peter burst out laughing. 

"You watch too much TV." He said. Peter was twenty-six and graduated from NYU when he was twenty-two. He didn't have to do any extra school but with Tony Stark's help, he became an intern at SilverBell and eventually worked his way up. Of course, this wasn't his only job. He had to hide his suit before letting Betty in. His Spider-Man suit. Betty had realized this wasn't why she had come over. 

"Peter I need a favor. Like a really big favor." Betty admitted. Peter looked at her. 

"Alright." He said slowly. Betty chewed on her lip. 

"It's hard to explain." Betty began. Peter waited patiently. "My best friend is getting married. I know we don't know each other but believe me, you're my last resort. My ex is the best man and I'm supposed to be the maid of honor. My best friend can be a real bitch sometimes and I want to prove to her I am not as pathetic as she may think I am. And my ex is apparently bringing this gorgeous girl as his date and- Ugh." Betty said and Peter raised an eyebrow at her, not saying anything. "Look, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for two weeks in Jamaica." Betty finally said. Peter stared at her awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. 

"I don't even know you, Betty," Peter said slowly. "I can't take two weeks off my job." He added. It was only half a lie. He could take two weeks off from the lab. He couldn't take two weeks off from being Spider-Man. Betty stared at him pleadingly. 

"Please, Peter I need you to do this. Okay? We will say that we have been together for four months, pretend to actually like each other bla bla bla, and it will be completely free. Veronica is paying for everything. You get to go to Jamaica for free." Betty nodded trying to convince him. Peter sighed. 

"Betty, you have lived here six months, okay? Six months. And we have merely had two complete conversations." He pointed out. 

"So, do we have to be best friends to do this? We will get to know each other but don't you want this? People would kill for this." Betty said, crossing her arms. Peter refrained from making a prostitution joke out of this. Instead, he pressed his mouth into a straight line. 

"I... Wasn't expecting this." Peter said, mostly to himself. Betty sighed. He was right to say no. This was stupid. 

"I'm sorry, Peter. It's a really bad idea. Forget I mentioned it." She said, walking towards the door. Peter closed his eyes and sighed before turning around. 

"Betty, wait." He said and she turned to look at him with a questioning look on her face. 

"Yeah?" She asked. Peter thought about it for another minute, and before he could stop himself he said something he wasn't expecting. 

"I'll do it." He said and Betty's eyes lit up. 

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. She ran up to him and jumped up, hugging him. Peter frowned and patted her back. He officially hated himself. He didn't have time to go to Jamaica. He had priorities, stuff to do. You stupid, stupid idiot. He thought to himself. But he supposed there was no backing out now. Betty backed away, still smiling. "Okay, so plane leaves Monday, and it's two weeks long, and-" She thought. "Pack a swimsuit. And a tux." She said before leaving. Peter sighed when she shut the door behind her. 

Peter had to go out and buy a tux. The last time he wore a tux was his Prom night with MJ and he absolutely hated it. May got it from some cheap thrift store and the pants were very tight around his crotch. He hadn't grown much since senior year, except maybe gained a little more muscle, so that wasn't the issue. He just needed a new one anyway. Ned went with him to the store. Both Peter and Ned stared at the suits and tuxedos, both clueless. "I like that one." Ned pointed at a white one and Peter shivered. 

"Uhh, white is a little much. I'm getting black, Ned." Peter said. When he told Ned about the whole situation Ned first asked about Betty. 

"You mean that hot blonde that lives next to you? You hit the jackpot!" Ned had yelled and Peter shook his head with a frown. 

"It isn't like that. I don't even think of Betty that way. What about Spider-Man? What am I supposed to do about that?" Peter asked frustrated. Ned just shrugged. 

"Even Spider-Man needs a break, sometimes Peter," Ned said and Peter groaned. 

"But I don't need a break!" He said and Ned laughed. 

"Obviously you do." He said looking at Peter and Peter had rolled his eyes. 

Now, they stood in the store, their hands in their pockets. Peter never really had a reason to buy a tux until now. Peter looked at the price tag of a plain one and frowned a little. Ned looked with him and Ned's eyes widened. "It's a lot of money," Ned said slowly. Peter nodded. 

"Yeah. I'm getting it." He said and Ned raised an eyebrow at Peter. Peter looked at him. 

"What? Are we going to dance around the fact I make more money than you?" Peter asked and Ned frowned. 

"Dick." He mumbled and Peter laughed. He asked someone if he could buy the tux and an employee rung it up for him. 

At Peter's apartment, he was packing while Ned watched him. "I can't believe you're going to Jamaica without me," Ned said and Peter looked at him. 

"Tell you what. You can pick where I get married when I'm engaged." Peter said sarcastically. Ned snorted. 

"Damn it. That sucks because you will never get married." Ned said and Peter laughed. 

"Okay, Ned. Do I need to remind you that you are a grown man with a poster of Rihanna in your room?" Peter asked and Ned looked offended. 

"Artwork belongs on walls, Peter," Ned said and they both burst out laughing. They acted pretty childishly around each other, but when Peter was at work, he was usually really professional. He took his job seriously. "So who's the lovely couple anyway?" Ned asked and Peter shrugged. 

"Honestly, I have no idea. I assume Betty will fill me in on the plane because if I'm supposed to be her boyfriend for four months, you would figure I know." Peter pointed out. Ned nodded understandingly. 

Betty's friend from work, Mandy was shopping with her for stuff she might need. "What's the dress look like?" Mandy asked as Betty examined travel shampoo. 

"Huh?" Betty asked looking at her. Mandy wore artsy black glasses and had long curly black hair. She was very tiny and Betty sometimes envied her. She had these beautiful chestnut brown eyes. Betty liked Mandy, they had been friends for a couple of years now. 

"The dress. You're the maid of honor, right? What's it look like?" Mandy asked as Betty threw the shampoo in her cart and kept walking with Mandy beside her. 

"Well, it's beautiful," Betty said simply. "It's this dark purple color and the sleeves go off the shoulders, and it hugs your waist, and flows around you but stops just above the knees. Veronica sent me a picture. She said she had it with her and she would give it to me because it probably wouldn't get to my apartment in time before Jamaica if she sent it to me." Mandy nodded, her eyes lit up. 

"It sounds very lovely. Do you know what Veronica's dress looks like?" She asked. Betty shook her head. 

"Nope. She won't show me. Says she wants to see the look on my face when I see it on her in person." Betty said shrugging. Betty told Mandy about Peter but Mandy had been beating around the bush since they got to the store. Until now. 

"And you are sure that this whole Peter idea is a good one?" She asked carefully and Betty looked at her sighing. 

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" Betty asked and Mandy laughed softly, shaking her head. 

"No, Betty. You're a girl who hasn't seen her friends in a bit and wants them to accept her. It's normal. I'm just not sure if lying to them about a fake relationship, with a guy you barely know, is the answer." Mandy said simply. Betty nodded. Mandy smirked. "He is really cute though." She said and Betty laughed. Mandy had seen Peter once or twice when she came over to Betty's apartment. 

"Hey, It's not like that. Peter is a new friend and that's it." Betty said, pausing. "Well, I guess fake boyfriend isn't a bad title either." She added and this made them both laugh. 

"Betty, my friend," Mandy said. "You are a heartbreaker." She said, and Betty nodded. 

"Glad you know it." She said jokingly and smiled. There was only one thing left Betty had been nervous about. It was seeing Jughead. She hadn't seen him in three years and it was a little scary for her. They broke up in college because Betty caught him doing some random girl at a party. When they were alone, she yelled at him and when he had yelled back at her she cried. She was also drunk, from the party and out of it. Anyway, they ended up breaking up and didn't talk to each other a lot after that. It went from barely speaking to not talking at all. And Betty went into a depression after that. But she was much better now and just had butterflies in her stomach. And not the good kind. Betty bought a few more things for the plane and hotel and then she and Mandy were on their way back to her apartment. 

Mandy helped Betty pick which swimsuits to pack and what outfits to bring and everything. Betty was thankful she had Mandy. "Alright, young lady I am setting the ground rules for this trip!" Mandy declared dramatically. "Rule number one. You are in a foreign country. When you get drunk off your ass, you take a buddy with you." Mandy said and Betty laughed. "Rule number two. Have fun." Mandy said with a smile. Betty smiled back. "And rule number three," Mandy said with a pause. "Knock 'em dead, Cooper." 

"Thanks, Amanda," Betty said and Mandy took a bow before leaving. Veronica wouldn't reveal the location they would be staying at. She wanted it to be a surprise and didn't want Betty doing any research. Veronica promised to pick Betty and Peter up from the airport along with Archie. They were arriving in Jamaica a day before them. When Betty told Veronica about Peter she kept it brief. She told her what she knew. That Peter was a nice guy that treated her well. Well, she assumed Peter was the type of boyfriend to treat his girlfriend well but she wasn't sure. Veronica was so excited to hear about Peter and wondered why Betty never told her. Betty never answered that. 

It was the night before Betty and Peter were supposed to leave and Betty was finishing up her packing. The next morning, they would leave for the airport at six, board the place at eight-thirty, and get there at twelve. Betty was planning on going to bed early that night when there was a knock on her door. Betty opened the door and smiled softly at Peter. "Hey, I was actually just going to come over there. You know the plan right?" Betty asked, leaving the door open and walking back into her apartment. Peter closed her door as he stepped inside. 

"Yup." He said and then Betty turned to Peter, suddenly looking a little flushed. 

"Uh, we have to talk about boundaries," Betty said and Peter nodded. 

"I agree." He said and Betty nodded. 

"We might have to kiss. And be close together. A lot." Betty said. Peter looked at her. 

"I know that." He said quietly. Betty continued. 

"No tongue." She said and Peter was about to say something when she cut him off. "And never touch my ass," Betty said warningly and Peter glared at her. 

"Why would I touch your ass?" He asked. Betty crossed her arms across her chest. 

"Because you might get too into it and get carried away. No ass grabbing." She said raising an eyebrow. Peter was still glaring. 

"That won't be a problem." He said matter-of-factly. Betty nodded satisfied. 

"Great. I'm glad to hear it." She said walking into her kitchen area. "You all packed?" She asked. Peter nodded. 

"Yeah, just about," Peter said quietly. Betty smiled. 

"Good." She looked at the clock. It was only eight. "I think we should get to know each other." She said looking at Peter. He walked over to her couch and sat down, looking at her expectedly. She came around and sat next to him. 

Betty learned that Peter's parents had died when he was six and that his aunt and uncle raised him, only for his uncle to die when Peter was fifteen. Betty must have said sorry to him five times, and he always said it was okay. His aunt May lived in Queens, where he grew up and it was obvious he loved her very much. Betty thought it was sweet. Betty told Peter about her very weird family. About how her father would be in jail for the rest of his life for the murder of several in her hometown. She told him about Riverdale. A small town but not so quiet. She told him how it was actually the most chaotic town anyone could live in. 

She also told him about Jughead. She explained that he would be at the wedding, and like she previously mentioned, he was Archie's best man. She honestly told Peter that Jughead had been her first everything. Her first love, her first time, and her first heartbreak. Peter didn't tell Betty about MJ, which she didn't mind. Why should he? MJ wasn't going to be in Jamaica. Betty smiled softly at him. 

"That's all there really is to know. Veronica and Archie were destined for each other. And now the day is finally coming. The day everyone in Riverdale knew was going to come." Betty shrugged. Peter was smiling. 

"So is this going to be like a high school reunion for you?" Peter asked with a laugh. Betty smiled down into her lap. 

"The only people coming from Riverdale is me, Jughead, and this guy named Reggie Mantle. Also a good friend of Archie's. They played football together in high-school. Oh, did you play any sports in high-school?" Betty asked. Peter shook his head. 

"Nah. I was a nerd in high-school. I was in band, then I quit." Peter said. 

"Why?" Betty asked. Peter hesitated. 

"I guess I got busy. I had this Stark internship-" Betty's eyes lit up. 

"Stark internship? Do you mean Tony Stark? Did you get to meet him?" Betty asked, her eyes bright and shiny. Peter laughed. 

"Yeah. He's a nice guy. Actually, scratch that. He's a prick. But like the kind of prick you could get used too." Peter shrugged. Of course, he still knew Tony. Peter had now known Tony for eleven years, starting from when he was fifteen. Betty stared at Peter in awe. 

"Wow, that's amazing. He's hot." Betty said with a shrug of her shoulders. "He's getting old, but he's also like, still hot. You know?" Peter stared at her. 

"Not really. But whatever helps you sleep at night." He said and this made Betty giggle. She looked at the clock. They had been talking for almost two hours. 

"Well, I want to get up a little early tomorrow before we go, so..." Betty looked at the door and Peter quickly stood up. 

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning. Are you setting your alarm?" He said putting his hands in his pockets. Betty nodded slowly. 

"Yeah, I'm going to wake up at five-thirty and let's try to leave at six, okay?" Betty asked and Peter nodded. 

"Yeah. Goodnight." He said and Betty waved as he left, shutting the door behind him. Betty locked the door and did a double check to make sure she had packed everything she needed. Shampoo, Conditioner, toothpaste. She was sure that the place they were staying would have shampoo and conditioner but she liked to be on the safe side. Betty let out a small sigh. She had a distinct feeling that she was in for something big on this trip. She pushed that feeling away and went to change into some more comfortable clothes, and when she was done, she set her alarm for five-thirty and went to bed.


	2. The Lovely Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So glad that some of you are already enjoying this, enjoy the second chapter and if you have any questions feel free to comment. :)

At five-fifty in the morning, Peter was waiting for Betty in the lobby of their apartment building. She told them they would be leaving at six and he was already ready. No sign of Betty though. Peter waited patiently, his suitcase sitting next to him when he heard footsteps. Betty was coming down the stairs with her suitcase. She was wearing a simple baseball t-shirt, very short shorts, and a messy bun. Peter almost laughed but pushed it away. Betty looked up and saw the look on his face and frowned. 

"We're getting on a plane, not going to a ball asshole now carry this." She said throwing her suitcase at him. He caught it with a groan and glared at her as he watched her walk through the front doors. He sighed before pulling both his suitcase and hers behind him. 

"You know, I only have one job to do and you look perfectly capable of carrying your own suitcase," Peter said as Betty watched for a cab. 

"Yeah, but it's heavy and I just woke up, so." Betty shrugged and Peter looked at her incredulously. 

"So did I, and packing less can help you with that problem," Peter said with a frown and Betty glared at him. 

"Oh no, did you forget we're going away for two weeks? Maybe you should go pack another diaper, you big baby!" Betty yelled, slightly laughing as Peter rolled his eyes. They finally got a cab to stop and after putting their stuff in the backseat they were on their way to the airport. 

"You still have no idea where we're going?" Peter asked and Betty responded with a shake of her head. 

"Ronnie won't tell me," Betty said. Peter had never heard the nickname but he knew who she was talking about. 

"Wait so, are your parents-Uh mom going?" Peter asked. Betty raised an eyebrow at his catch. 

"No, Veronica knows I am not in the best place with my mother and she wouldn't go to a wedding for a couple she deeply disapproves of," Betty explained. Peter nodded. Betty hesitated. "But, my sister is going." She whispered. Peter looked at her. Betty didn't look too happy. "Polly used to be this sweet person, but she's kind of a mess now. She will sleep with anything that moves. Also, no idea why she's coming. But I guess there's something Veronica likes about her. Polly won't be arriving until a week in." Betty shrugged. Peter didn't say anything. He didn't have to ask if they would be lying to her too. By his guess, Polly was just another reason to lie about their relationship. 

Once they got through security Betty and Peter were waiting by their gate. Betty was reading a book and Peter was scrolling through his phone. He looked up and sighed. "I'll be back." He said and Betty mumbled an okay, not really paying attention. Peter grabbed the duffle bag he had and brought it to the bathroom. He wanted to make sure he had brought toothpaste because if not he would buy some before getting on the plane. He put his duffle bag on the counter where the sink was and zipped it open. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. It was a bunch of condoms. With a note. The note said 'I snuck these into here in case you might need them -Your best friend in the whole wide world, Ned :)' Peter frowned. He got out his phone and called Ned, still frowning. 

"Hey, buddy! Are you on the plane, because you know it can crash if you-" Peter shook his head. 

"What the hell is this?" He yelled. Ned was silent for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. 

"Oh, I see you got my message. Yeah maybe I should have packed a little less for you, right? Sorry, buddy I know you aren't that quick-" Ned was saying when Peter groaned in disgust. 

"Ned, I'm going to kill you. Did I not make it clear Betty and I were nothing more than friends? It's fake. Okay? Fake." Peter said rubbing his head. 

"The note never said it had to be Betty." Ned pointed out and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"You're a child." He said closing his eyes and Ned laughed. 

"Just make sure Betty doesn't see, and you are home free," Ned said simply. Suddenly a man in a suit walked into the bathroom and froze when he saw Peter on the phone, standing in front of the duffle bags with condoms in it. The man turned around and left. Peter stared with his eyes wide. "Did someone just see?" Ned asked before laughing. 

"Bye Ned!" Peter said before hanging up. He quickly started shoving the condoms under clothes and other stuff that were in there and zipped it up. When he came back Betty looked up at him. She looked a little pale. 

"Oh, I thought you may have left, then I wondered why you would leave your suitcase and then I was like well I live right next to you so-" Peter didn't let her finish. 

"I'm not leaving, Betty. I had to buy some toothpaste." Peter explained and saw a little color come back to her face. He felt a little guilty but pushed it away. 

On the plane, Betty had closed her eyes and almost instantly went to sleep. Peter was texting May before the plane took off. He had told her the whole situation and she had thought it was a little weird but told him to have fun anyway. Now, she was telling him to have a safe flight. Peter smiled down at his phone before turning it off. He sighed, looking at Betty asleep. The flight attendant began going over the rules in case of a plane crash and Peter felt himself drift off. 

The plane landed three hours and thirty minutes later, more or less. It was noon and Peter and Betty were already feeling a bit jet-lagged. Peter could already feel his hair was a mess. It got that way if he didn't style it. Betty stopped and handed Peter her suitcase. "Can you hold this while I fix my hair?" Betty asked letting her hair down. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Here we go." He mumbled and she snapped her head up at him. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. He was about to respond when they both heard a squeal and turned to see a tiny girl with black hair and olive skin jumping up and down, next to a tall guy with red hair, standing awkwardly with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Betty screamed and forced Peter to hold her suitcase while she ran towards Veronica. Veronica, being the smaller one, jumped into Betty's arms and they hugged each other for, what Peter would say thirty years. Peter let out a sigh of exasperation and started pulling their bags behind him as he walked over to them 

"Oh my god, Betty you grew your hair out! I love it!" Veronica yelled and they burst out laughing. Betty looked at Archie and smiled, jumping onto his back. She started tousling his hair and Archie laughed, linking his arms beneath her thighs. Peter felt a pang that he refused to call jealousy. Veronica then spotted the awkward guy watching the scene and smirked. "You must be Peter!" She yelled wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug. Peter raised an eyebrow and Betty watched, amused. Veronica looked back at Betty. "He's cute." She said as if he wasn't there. Betty smiled and came around into Peter's side and Peter instinctively wrapped an arm around her. 

"Guys, this is Peter. Peter, this is my two partners in crime, Archie and Veronica." She said with a smile. Veronica looked at them with puppy dog eyes. 

"Aww, don't worry Betty, after these two weeks, it's your turn! Right, Peter?" Veronica asked and Betty suddenly made a face of disgust while Peter's face heated up. 

At the same time, Betty said, "We've only been together for four months." Peter said, "Uh, I don't know." Betty glared at him and Peter widened his eyes and shrugged at her. Veronica burst out laughing. 

"No pressure." She said, turning to Archie. "Come on, guys the car's waiting outside." She said and as she laced her fingers into Archie's they started walking away. When they weren't looking Betty shoved Peter's arm from around her and grabbed her bag, following the couple. 

"What did I do now?" Peter whispered, following her. 

Betty quickly learned that Jamaica was the most beautiful place she had ever been in before. In the car, she was admiring the water. The color she had only seen in movies before. It was so clear and blue. Veronica looked at Betty feeling proud, from the front seat. Archie was crammed in between Betty and Peter in the backseat, and a guy had been driving them. "Veronica, this is amazing," Betty said slowly and Veronica laughed. 

"Oh, honey, please. Just wait until you see where we're saying. I bought out the whole resort for these next couple of weeks." Betty stared at her with wide eyes. It wasn't too big of a surprise because Veronica had been in the top ten best designers of LA. She was well over rich. Betty continued to look at the beautiful forest trees on one side of the road, and the water on the other side. Peter was doing the same thing, just less obviously. 

The car stopped in front of a very long, circular pier. Around the pier, were bungalows over the water. Betty stared with wide eyes. "Do we get our own?" She asked quietly. Veronica laughed. 

"Yes, these are for the guests, there are some more somewhere around here," Veronica said looking around, squinting against the sun. Veronica and Archie lead them to a big bungalow toward a corner of the piers. They all went inside and Betty gasped. Some of the floor had been windows, so you could see fish swimming in the water, and the walls that separated the bedroom and the bathroom was clear, with the most amazing shower you will ever see. Betty walked out the back door, there had been stairs leading down into the water, and a platform where you could sit. Betty turned to Veronica. Peter was still inside looking around. 

"Can I marry you instead?" Betty asked and Veronica laughed. 

"We're going to let you two get settled, but we will be back in a couple of hours for dinner. Oh, and dress nice. You know how my parents are. Especially my dad." Veronica made a cut-throat motion at Betty and laughed. Peter looked at Betty after they were gone. 

"What's up with her parents?" Peter asked. Betty ignored the question. 

"This is amazing." She said taking it in. Peter nodded in agreement. The last place he had been in that had been this nice was in Berlin when he was fifteen when Happy had to keep coming in and telling Peter to shut the hell up. "Anyway, I'm going to shower so, go outside." She said. Peter frowned. 

"What?" He asked. Betty motioned toward the bathroom. 

"The shower is clear and so are the walls. Go outside. Unless you want to see me naked." Betty said and when Peter opened his mouth to say 'no thank you' she stopped him. "Actually, don't respond to that. Just go." She said and he went out to the back. He heard water running and he just admired the water, he looked down and noticed there was a clear hole out here too and he watched the colorful fish swim. It really was beautiful here. He hadn't regretted coming. When Betty was done, Peter had his turn and she waited outside until he was done. Betty had worn a simple, flowy red dress and Peter had put a suit on. 

"So, seriously. What's up with her parents?" Peter asked as Betty was doing her makeup. 

"Her mom is cool. Her dad is very aggressive. The dude is bigger than Archie and-" She stopped and turned to look at Peter. "You saw Archie, right?" She asked and Peter nodded. Archie had gotten a lot bigger from when Betty remembered but Veronica explained to her over the phone that Archie had completed his dream of becoming a professional boxer. So that explained a lot. "He can just be a real dick, and he's all professional. Took Archie five years to get Hiram's approval." Betty said. Peter nodded. "Oh, and he kind of thinks of me as another daughter so he might grill you too," Betty said. Peter frowned. 

"What?" He said standing up. 

"Yeah, Hiram likes me. Always has, since I was fifteen. We get along great and he's kind of a better father figure to me than my own father is so, he's going to treat you like complete garbage." Betty concluded and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Great." He muttered. Betty laughed and closed her makeup bag. 

"Relax. I'm messing with you. It won't be that bad I promise." Betty said patting his back. They both had realized there was only one big bed but hadn't acknowledged it yet. "Also, you're sleeping on the floor," Betty said. Peter groaned. 

"It's a big bed Betty, I promise I won't get anywhere near you." He said and Betty shook her head. 

"No. I don't want to wake up and see you have a boner because you were having some weird dream. Floor for you." She smiled. Peter stared at her. 

"I'm not a teenager." He said and Betty laughed. 

"Tell me you haven't had a wet dream in your entire adult years," Betty said and Peter hesitated. "My point is proven." She said. "If I kiss you tonight, don't freak out, just relax, and kiss me back. And remember, it isn't real." Betty said and Peter nodded. 

"Got it," Peter mumbled. He straightened his tie and there was a knock on the door. By then it was only four-thirty, but they were having an early dinner. Betty opened it to see Veronica and Archie standing there.

"Let's go. Also, Daddy's in a bad mood so, be extra Betty-like." Veronica said and Betty nodded smiling. She looked back at Peter who had an expression that was probably questioning why a twenty-five year old would call her father that. Betty shook her head at Peter that basically said 'be nice.' They both followed the couple to the end of the pier and got into the car that took them to the restaurant. 

Veronica failed to mention Jughead would be there, but Betty knew why. Veronica didn't want to put Betty on edge. Next to Jughead was this beautiful Latina girl with big, curly long hair and glowing skin. She wore a dress that hugged her figure and showed off her legs and Betty felt dread. She was beautiful. Peter saw the look on her face and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. Betty looked at him and then looked away. "Ugh, you guys are just too cute," Veronica said to them and Peter winked at Veronica, making her laugh. "Betty, this is Vanessa. Literally the sweetest person you will ever meet." Veronica said. Betty hated this girl even more because she smiled warmly at Betty and put a delicate hand out. 

"Hello, Betty." She said. It sounded like she had a little bit of a French accent. Betty shook her hand quietly. 

"Hi, Jughead." She said nodding at him and he smiled. 

"Betty, you look great." He said and it was really awkward for a minute. Peter cleared his throat and Betty jumped. 

"Oh! This is Peter, my boyfriend." Betty said to Jughead and Vanessa. They both shook his hand and Peter smiled charmingly at them. Then Veronica's parents came. Hiram noticed Betty first. 

"Well if it isn't my little Nancy Drew, god you look incredible!" Hiram said and Betty laughed hugging him. She hugged Hermione next. 

"Hiram, Hermione it's so great to see you! Have you two lost weight?" She asked in a joking tone and they both laughed. 

"Who's this young man?" Hermione asked and Peter introduced himself. Hiram's grip when they shook hands was deadly and Peter had to massage his hand a little afterward. Hiram's smile fell when he saw Jughead. 

"Jughead. You're here." He said and Jughead glared at him. Peter watched them and felt bad for Jughead so he cut in. 

"What's with the Nancy Drew nickname for Betty?" He asked and everyone looked at him. 

"She hasn't told you?" Jughead asked with an arrogant, knowing smile on his face. Peter then decided he would be doing no more favors for Jughead Jones. "Betty and I solved two murder cases and a few other mysteries in our years at Riverdale," Jughead said and Peter looked at Betty, honestly impressed. But she looked uncomfortable. It was Veronica's turn to do something. 

"Alright well we have reservations, shall we go in?" She asked. They had been standing outside the restaurant, despite the restaurant already being an outdoor one. They went in and everybody got situated. Peter saw Betty looking a little sadly as Jughead and Vanessa were laughing, and being flirty. Peter sighed. He leaned over and got close to her ear. 

"Start laughing like I said something funny." He whispered and Betty began giggling. After that Peter gave her a careful kiss on her mouth and leaned back in his chair. Jughead glared at Peter for a minute before looking away. When nobody was paying attention to anymore Betty gave Peter a look of gratefulness and Peter nodded. 

"So what do you do, Peter?" Hiram suddenly asked. He was spacing out and it took him a minute to realize the guy was talking to him. 

"Oh, I'm a scientist." He said and everyone was quiet. "In a lab." He said, wincing at how stupid he sounded. Jughead whispered something in Archie's ear and Archie laughed. Peter frowned and Betty rested a hand on his jittery knee, which calmed him down a bit. 

"Do you like it there?" Hiram asked and Peter nodded. 

"Yeah, Tony Stark actually helped me get the job. I started an internship with him when I was in high school and I probably wouldn't be where I am without him." Peter said casually and everyone at the table was dead silent, except Betty who was grinning, probably feeling special she already knew this. Peter laughed. "Yeah um, he's a great guy. Very sarcastic." Peter refrained from saying he could also be a prick, not wanting to offend Veronica's parents. 

"Have you met any of the avengers?" Archie asked. 

Before Peter could stop himself he found himself saying "I've met Spider-Man." He said. Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Betty's, who looked at him curiously. "He's a cool guy," Peter said quietly. Hiram smiled. 

"I like this guy, Betty," Hiram said and this seemed to surprise both Betty and Veronica. Jughead looked like there was fire in his eyes, he was staring Peter down. Betty then smiled.

"Yeah, I like him too." She said, smiling at Peter. Peter smiled back at her and Veronica made an aww sound. Vanessa didn't say anything the whole time and it looked like Jughead was starting to get irritated with her. "How long have you two been together?" Betty asked and Vanessa smiled, looking grateful. 

"A year. Jughead came to Paris with a bunch of other boys, and I was doing a modeling job." Betty had to fight to not start to glare at her. "He was so romantic, he wanted to take me home to America with him," Vanessa said smiling at Jughead. But Jughead didn't smile back. Hiram looked like he couldn't care less. Betty took a sip from her wine glass. 

"Alright, I think it's time for wedding talk, yeah?" Veronica said and her mom looked pleased. 

"Yes, of course, Veronica." She said and Veronica nodded, looking at Archie. 

"Starting tomorrow, the wedding festivities begin. Now, we want to keep a lot of it a surprise so we will just talk about tomorrow. Tomorrow is kind of just going to be a chill day, you can do whatever you want, but when it starts to get dark, we will be having a barbecue on the beach, a driver will be by your bungalows to take you there. Archie and I just hope you have the time of your lives while you are here. Oh, and don't be shy with your drinks, everything you order goes to our bill, so go crazy." Veronica said proudly. Betty smiled. 

"That all sounds amazing, Veronica thank you so much. Oh my god, I almost forgot. Where's Reggie?" Betty asked. Archie laughed. 

"Asshole's plane got delayed. He will be here tomorrow." Archie said. He froze at Hiram's dirty look and his face got pale. "Sorry, sir." He said quietly and Peter raised his eyebrows. He cleared his throat before taking a sip of water. Hiram then turned to Peter, and they started having a private conversation, Betty couldn't hear. She assumed Hiram was being so nice and friendly with Peter as a jab to Jughead and Archie since he hated them both. Betty didn't mind and she was sure Peter didn't either. Betty just couldn't wait to see when Hiram and Reggie were in the same space, because Hiram hated Reggie the most. 

Dinner was great and it got less tense throughout. After dinner, Peter and Betty were about to go back to their place when Veronica stopped them. "I didn't want to say this in front of my parents, because honestly, I don't want them to come, but tomorrow, Archie and I were going snorkeling and you guys should come. Reggie and his girlfriend are coming, and we invited Jughead, but he said that Vanessa has a fear of the ocean or something so, yeah." Veronica shrugged leaning into Archie's shoulder. Betty nodded. 

"Of course, we'll come V." She said, not even bothering to check in with Peter. She looked at him, though and he seemed okay with it. She looked back at Veronica, who smiled softly. 

"Thanks. And I know how you feel about Vanessa, but trust me, you will like Reggie's girlfriend. Her name is Victoria and she's a peach." Veronica assured. Betty frowned.

"Reggie and a normal girl? I'll believe it when I see it." Betty said making them both laugh. 

"Goodnight, you two. Enjoy that room." Veronica said with a wink and Betty felt Peter stiffen. When they were out of earshot Betty laughed. 

"Oh, relax she was joking," Betty said walking away. "I say that was a success." She said as Peter followed her. Peter nodded. "You are the chosen one, it looks like Peter. Hiram likes you. Don't screw it up. Honestly, I don't even know why. Not saying that to insult you, just you aren't his ideal guy." Betty said with a shrug. 

Back at their bungalow, Betty was taking her makeup off and Peter was on the phone with May. "Yeah, it's nice. Yeah, I'll send you pictures. Okay. Okay. May!" Betty looked at him and saw he was blushing. Betty laughed. "Okay, love you too. Bye." He said before ending the call. 

"Do I want to know?" Betty asked and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"She's crazy." He said before sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, are you going to tell me about this Reggie guy?" Peter asked and Betty turned to him. 

"Well, he and Veronica dated for a very small amount of time in high school. I know, it sounds insane because he and Archie are best friends and he's coming to the wedding, but somehow they were able to move on and they sometimes make jokes about it. It's a little weird. I haven't talked to Reggie in years though and I'm hoping he grew up. He was such an asshole in high school and drunk half the time." Betty said with the roll of her eyes. Peter nodded. 

"Wow." He laughed. "Uh, your high school experience was a lot more interesting than mine." He said. Betty smiled. 

"How so?" She asked and Peter shrugged. 

"It was normal enough, I guess. I was in love with a senior girl when I was a sophomore, she eventually moved on and I realized I was actually in love with my best friend." He shrugged and Betty knew he was referring to the girl who stormed out of his apartment that one day a long time ago. They were both silent. "I know you saw MJ break up with me. I knew you were watching I was just too mad at acknowledge you." Peter shrugged. 

"What happened?" Betty asked. Peter smiled sadly. 

"She found someone better." He said and Betty didn't push the subject anymore. When Betty was about to crawl into bed Peter was taking his shirt off and Betty quickly looked away. 

"You aren't getting naked, are you?" She asked and Peter frowned. 

"No. I get hot easily." He said, grabbing a pillow and one of the blankets from the bed and throwing them on the floor. Betty got on the bed and moaned, as Peter looked at her. 

"My god it feels so soft, and perfect, and comfortable-" She stopped seeing Peter's look and laughed. 

"Don't push it." He said and Betty shrugged, laying down and pulling the covers over her. Peter turned the lights off and laid down on the floor, closing his eyes, and they both began to drift off to sleep. 

The next morning there was knocking on the door. Peter groaned and Betty slowly woke up. More knocking. Betty's eyes widened and she quickly threw a pillow at Peter, causing him to wake up looking around. "What?" He hissed at her and she rolled her eyes. 

"Get up here!" She whispered and he looked confused. There was more impatient knocking. "Get in bed!" She whisper-yelled and realization flooded him. 

"Oh." He said before getting up and sliding into bed next to her. Betty got really close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Come in!" Betty yelled and Veronica opened the door. She gasped. 

"Aw! Look at them, Archie!" Veronica yelled and Archie rolled his eyes. "What took you so long?" She asked Betty. Betty smirked. 

"Sorry, Peter gets a little excited in the mornings." She said and Peter frowned at her. Archie couldn't help it. He started laughing and Peter let out a sigh. 

"Not my fault she can't keep her hands off of me," Peter said shrugging and Archie laughed even harder. 

"I can't. I can't." He said walking away. Veronica stared at them, a little confused. 

"Um, okay then." She said. "Um, get dressed. We're leaving in half an hour to get on the boat." She closed the door and Betty quickly got away from Peter. 

"You're sweaty," Betty said with her nose scrunched up, and Peter rolled his eyes getting out of the bed. "I can't keep my hands off of you?" She asked sarcastically. 

"I get excited in the morning?" Peter shot back and Betty nodded. 

"Fair enough." She said before getting out of the bed herself. They each began to get ready, one waiting outside while the other changed. Betty put on a red bikini beneath an opened up, white, button-down shirt, tied around so it would show her stomach and put some jean shorts on. Peter just put on his trunks and a black t-shirt and then they went to go meet Veronica and Archie at the end of the pier. 

Betty had her sunglasses propped on her head, with her hair tied into a messy bun. Then Betty let out a sigh at the sight of a new, familiar face. "Here we go." She said under her breathe. Peter looked at her and then looked back at the other four people. When they got over to the group, Betty smiled at the one girl she had never met before, standing next to Reggie. She was short and had a young-looking face. Her hair was short, to her collar bone and blonde. She had bright blue eyes and looked kind. "Oh god," Betty said at first. "Reggie's become a pedophile. She's in high-school isn't she?" Betty asked sarcastically. Then she gave the girl the kindest smile she could manage to let her know she was joking. Veronica and Archie laughed and Reggie rolled his eyes. 

"Nice to see you too, Betty. This is Katy and she is over the age of eighteen. Just to make that clear." Reggie said and everyone laughed, including Peter who was a little confused. 

The girl smiled. "I'm Twenty." She said in a tiny voice, offering Betty her hand. Betty shook it gently. 

"Nice to meet you, Katy," Betty said. The girl was a lot younger than everyone else but she seemed cool. 

"Alright, now where is the booze?" Reggie asked making Archie laugh. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"He hasn't changed a bit," Betty commented. "Reggie, meet my boyfriend Peter. Don't freak him out too much." Betty said and Reggie nodded at Peter. 

"Nice to meet you, Pete." He said and Peter winced at the nickname he hated oh so much. Veronica clapped her hands together. 

"Yes, now that we are all familiar with each other can we go? I want to see the pretty fishies!" She yelled and Betty laughed, wrapping an arm around Veronica and her other around Katy. She then began walking away from the boys. 

"Let's get the bride to be her fishies," Betty said making Katy giggle. Peter looked between Archie and Reggie and they both smiled at him, making Peter a little uneasy. 

"Come on, Pete. Time for you to get with the old Riverdale tradition." Reggie said slapping a hand on his shoulder. Peter had no idea what that was and didn't want to find out. He looked to Archie for help but Archie just shrugged, smiling. Peter sighed, giving in. 

"What's the old Riverdale tradition?" He asked and Reggie looked proud. 

"Glad you asked!" He said. Reggie then was quiet for a second. "I forgot." He said and both Peter and Archie started laughing. Archie elbowed Peter. 

"He's just messing around with you. There is no Riverdale tradition there's only a Reggie tradition." He said and Reggie looked proud again. 

"You bet your ass there is, Archie!" Reggie yelled.


	3. Snorkeling

Peter was starting to like Reggie, despite the fact they were very different and Reggie made some life choices Peter would never make. Peter couldn't help but notice how good Betty's legs looked. He had been staring at them on their way to the boat, and once she turned around to look at him and he thought she had seen him looking, but she was too distracted. He was thankful for that. Jughead and Vanessa had been making out in front of the boat and Peter raised his eyebrows. Betty looked disgusted, and Veronica laughed making them look. "Oh, hey," Jughead said, running a hand through his hair. "We decided to come." He said and Vanessa looked wary. 

"But I cannot get in the water whatsoever. Is that boat shark resistant?" Vanessa asked and Peter and Reggie looked at each other before laughing. Vanessa didn't notice but Betty turned and frowned at Peter, who immediately stopped. 

"Come on, Nessa," Veronica said leading the girl onto the boat. "I promise if there's a shark in the water we will use Reggie as bait, okay?" She said soothingly and Reggie frowned. Betty admired how if Katy was talking to Reggie or doing something with him, all the immatureness and stupidity left him and he became serious. She thought it was cute. Betty and Peter were the last ones to get on the boat. 

"Behave," Betty warned and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Please. Did you hear what she said? Plus, you know I wouldn't do anything to embarrass you." Peter said and he had a point. Betty knew well enough that if anything, it was she who would embarrass Peter. 

"You know what I mean." She said and Peter nodded. Veronica noticed the look on Betty's face. 

"Are you guys arguing? Because there is no arguing allowed." She said and everyone looked at them. Peter grinned. Everyone was already on the boat except for them. 

"Not arguing," he said before bending down and picking Betty up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking on the boat. Betty had gasped in surprise when he did this. Veronica giggled and Vanessa watched in disgust. Peter sat down next to Archie and put Betty on his lap. She glared at him but quickly turned it into a smile before anyone noticed. The driver of the boat began driving out from the dock and it was like that for twenty minutes. The guy finally stopped and said they were in a good spot. Veronica was the first to pop up, clapping her hands together excitedly. 

Everyone was getting ready to go into the water except Jughead, Archie and Vanessa. Archie was trying to get Jughead to go but Jughead was shaking his head. "I'm gonna stay here with Nessa. You go ahead." He kept saying until Archie gave up. Peter quickly looked away as Archie began walking toward the end of the boat. 

"You okay?" Peter asked him and Archie just nodded. 

"Yeah." Was all he managed and Peter didn't push it. Betty was just taking her pants off and Peter couldn't help but watch, admiring her curves and just when he began looking at her chest, Reggie shoved Peter into the water. Then he began laughing when Peter resurfaced. Peter frowned, making Reggie hold his stomach, then he pulled off his soaked shirt and threw it on the boat. He noticed Betty laughing too and he smiled at her. She smiled before jumping in the water after Veronica. Her and Veronica were laughing and splashing each other and Peter couldn't help but wish Ned was there. 

"Hey, Archie," Betty called. "Where's Fred and Mary? I never got to say hi." She said looking at Archie. Peter had no idea who those people were but he looked at Archie as well. 

"Oh, they fly in tonight, before dinner," Archie said and Betty smiled happily. Peter was about to ask when Betty jumped onto his back. She laughed at his surprise. He waded through the water with her on his back. 

"Who's Fred and Mary?" He whispered. 

"Archie's parents." She whispered in his ear before splashing water on his head and swimming away. After twenty minutes Betty had gotten out of the water to check her phone and then jumped back into the water. Vanessa had gotten water on herself and reacted overdramatically, cursing in French. Betty and Veronica looked at each other before laughing. Jughead was glaring at Betty and when he caught Peter glaring at him he looked away. All of a sudden Katy screamed and everyone looked at her. Reggie was only a few feet away from her and he swam over to her. 

"Oh my god, I think a jellyfish just-" She yelled out in pain and Reggie helped her back onto the boat. Everyone quickly got out of the water and the instructor of the boat looked at her leg. "If anybody pees on me I will never talk to you again!" Katy yelled and Jughead started cracking up. 

"Nobody's going to pee on you, babe," Reggie said. Her leg was bleeding and it didn't even look like a sting. 

"She cut herself on coral." The instructor said with a thick Jamaican accent. "I have some bandages." He said getting the first aid kit. Peter watched as Betty held Katy's hand, and admired her for it. Once Katy was bandaged up they all decided it was a good idea to go back to the resort. Betty didn't sit on Peter's lap on the way back, she sat next to him instead. On the boat ride, Betty rested her head on Peter's shoulder, and Peter wrapped his arm around her. 

"Betty, Katy, Vanessa. I am kicking Archie out of our bungalow this evening and I would appreciate it if you all came over." Veronica said smiling, ignoring Archie's annoyed look. Betty nodded. 

"Of course, V." She said. Veronica clapped her hands together. 

"Wonderful." She said with a smile. 

At the harbor, Betty looked at Veronica's watchful eye and kissed Peter, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hesitated at first but kissed her back, resting his hands on her hips. She pulled away and smiled. "See you later." She said before going with the girls to Veronica's bungalow. Peter scratched the back of his neck and looked at the three other guys. Reggie was smirking. 

"Let's go to the bar." He said. 

Betty and Veronica were doing Katy's music, and Vanessa was in the corner, texting on her phone. Katy was sitting on the edge of the bed, nervously. "Does it look good?" She asked and Betty nodded. 

"It looks good." She confirmed. "So tell me how a smart, innocent, nice girl like you ends up with... Well, Reggie." Betty said making Veronica laugh. Katy smiled. 

"Reggie's actually a really good guy. I'm still in college, and Reggie had been invited to my sorority party by a college student. I guess, someone tried to drug my drink, and Reggie saw it and warned me, almost beat the guy to a pulp." Katy was blushing now. Veronica and Betty looked at each other with faces that said 'that's so sweet.' 

"Well, I'm glad he found someone to keep him in check," Veronica said. "Hey, Vanessa maybe you and Betty can bond over knowing everything about Jughead," Veronica said with a laugh. Vanessa glared at her and Betty looked down at her feet. "Wait, so Betty. I think we are all dying to know. What's Peter like in bed?" She asked and Betty looked surprised. This seemed to get Vanessa to put her phone down and Katy stared at Betty. The truth was, Betty had no idea herself. 

"Well, um." She began. "He's good." She said making Vanessa laugh. 

"He's good? No, no, no." Veronica shook her head. "All the details. What's his thing?" Veronica asked. 

"His thing?" Betty repeated. 

"Yeah, like Archie has this thing where he has to give me at least one hickey before we're done," Veronica explained. Katy and Vanessa nodded. 

"Reggie sneezes when he... Finished." Katy said carefully. Betty crinkled her nose. 

"Jughead always has to pull out when we're done, and it's so annoying like we always use a condom," Vanessa said. 

"I know," Betty said and Vanessa's mouth dropped. Katy stifled a laugh. "Uh, I didn't mean to say that," Betty said. Her face got read. Vanessa was glaring at her now. 

"Seriously, what's Peter's thing?" Veronica asked and Betty thought. She thought about his personality and the way he is, the habits he has. 

"He always asks me if I'm okay when we're done," Betty said. "And he makes sure he didn't accidentally hurt me," Betty said. All three of them looked at her with pure jealousy then. Betty had no idea if that was true, but it seemed a lot like something he would do. 

"Oh my god, would you be mad if I had sex with Peter?" Veronica asked and Betty gave her a look before laughing. 

"I think I would." She said and Veronica smiled. 

"How did you meet?" Veronica asked and Betty smiled. 

"Okay. I was just moving into his apartment complex, and I'm outside like an idiot, trying to carry all these boxes. Peter saw me from his window, I guess and he ran as fast as he could to come outside, just to help me." Betty found herself smiling while telling this very true story. "And I kept telling him it was okay and finally he says fine but he doesn't leave, he stands there watching me struggle until I tell him I do need help." Betty laughed remembering the memory. "He helped me unpack everything and when it got late and he would leave, I would be convinced he would just not come back, but the very next day he would come back and continue to help me unpack." Betty finished. "Eventually he asked me out." The last part was a lie. 

"Betty, you literally have found the sweetest guy on the planet. Do you realize how lucky you are?" Katy said and Betty smiled more, even though Peter wasn't her real boyfriend. 

"Yeah, I guess." She said, with a small shrug. Betty saw Vanessa staring at her in the corner of her eye, but she didn't dare look straight at her. They finished Katy's makeup after another ten minutes. 

"Alright, take a look," Veronica said and Katy looked in the mirror and smiled. 

"It looks so good! Thank you, guys." She said and Vanessa rolled her eyes. Jughead really knows how to pick them. Betty thought irritated. 

"Of course," Veronica said. She looked at the time. "Archie's parents should be here any minute. Where do you think the guys are?" 

"No, no, you're getting it wrong!" Reggie yelled at Archie. Peter was laughing and Jughead was leaning against the bar with his arms crossed. "Put the salt on your hand," Reggie said and Archie did as he said. "Okay now take the shot," Reggie said and Archie took the shot. "Now lick the salt!" He yelled and when Archie did that he winced, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. Peter started laughing again when Reggie got frustrated. "You did it wrong!" He yelled. 

"I don't drink much, my trainer doesn't let me," Archie said. 

"Oh, do I need to take her out for a night and show her how it's done?" Reggie asked. 

"He's a man, but sure go ahead," Archie said and this time both Peter and Jughead started cracking up. "No, but seriously. Would you cheat on Katy that easily." Archie asked when Peter and Jughead settled down. Peter finished the rest of the beer he had and went to get another one. Reggie was quiet for a minute. 

"No." He finally said. "I love her, man." He finished and it got really quiet. Peter just took a gulp from his new beer. 

"How about you, Jughead. What's the story there?" Archie asked and suddenly Jughead looked exhausted. 

"Vanessa's a pain in my ass." He said and while Reggie and Archie cracked up, Peter just slightly smiled. "I'm serious. I don't know why I brought her." Jughead said with a shrug, downing his beer. 

"How about you, Peter?" Archie asked and Peter looked at them. 

"What?" He asked and Reggie smirked. 

"What are your intentions with our dearest Betty?" Archie asked and Peter smiled a little. 

"Uh, I can't say for sure." He said with a shrug and they all made disappointed noises. 

"Nope, have to give us more than that," Reggie said. Peter thought for a minute. 

"Betty's amazing." He said, quite truthfully. 

"Do you love her?" Jughead asked, a little too quickly and everyone looked at him. But Jughead was looking at Peter. Peter wasn't sure how to respond to that. 

"I think I do." He said. Of course, he was only saying this because he had to keep up the act. "It's still a little early," Peter said. Jughead suddenly looked very angry and Peter stared at him. 

"Well, you two look really good together. I hope you make her as happy as she looks when she's with you." Archie said and Peter just nodded. "You guys have, like, had sex right?" Archie asked and Peter was quiet. 

"Uh, yeah. Of course. What do you think you walked into this morning?" He said, and he hadn't really meant it to come out that way. He hadn't really meant it to come out at all. Jughead started choking on his drink and Reggie just looked at Archie who was grinning. Jughead was still choking and Reggie patted him on the back. Betty's going to kill me. Was all Peter thought as his face heated up. 

"Okay but I forgot how tight college girls-" Archie quickly saved Reggie from finishing that sentence. 

"Okay, I think that is enough alcohol for you, buddy," Archie said, plucking the glass bottle out of Reggie's hand. Peter laughed at Reggie's disappointed face. The girls suddenly walked in and all the boys looked at them. Veronica had her hands on her hips and Peter looked at Betty. She was wearing a light blue dress that looked really good on her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"What's going on in here?" Veronica asked. 

"Peter was just telling us about his and Betty's little early morning session," Reggie said. Peter's eyes widened at Betty's sudden angry look. 

"He's drunk," Peter said, mostly to Betty than to anyone else. Betty rolled her eyes at him and Peter frowned at Reggie who was smiling at him. 

"Um, okay. Archie your parents are here and it's getting late. The chef is starting dinner." Veronica said and Archie nodded. Peter was walking back to their bungalow with Betty, quiet. 

"I didn't mean to say it," Peter said quietly and Betty didn't say anything. "I think Jughead still has feelings for you," Peter said and this made Betty stop walking. 

"What?" She asked looking at Peter. 

"I think Jughead still has-" He was about to repeat but Betty waved a hand. 

"Why?" She asked. 

"He just... I'm a guy. I can tell with other guys." Peter said. Betty looked sad for a minute but she changed her expression back to neutral. 

"I don't have feelings for him." She said, walking past Peter toward their bungalow. Peter just followed her, silently. Betty was doing her makeup when Peter changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. 

"Have you ever heard of a thing?" Betty asked and Peter looked at her confused. "Like a thing when you have sex with someone and there's that one thing they do that others don't usually do?" Betty asked and Peter thought about it. 

"I don't know." He said. "I've only had sex with one person," Peter said truthfully. It wasn't like Betty could Judge. She had only ever had sex with two guys. It was creepy professor and Jughead. She didn't do it with guys easily. Betty just nodded. 

"They asked me what you were like during sex," Betty said and Peter just stared at her. 

"What did you tell them?" He asked, suddenly scared to hear the answer. Betty saw the look on his face and laughed. 

"Relax. I didn't tell them you last only ten seconds if that's what you're thinking." Betty said and Peter stared at her expectedly. "I told them you were gentle and kind," Betty said and Peter's features softened. Betty looked at Peter and she suddenly had an urge to kiss him. Instead, she got up and grabbed her phone.

"They asked me if I loved you," Peter said and Betty looked at him. 

"What did you say?" She asked and Peter shrugged. 

"Told them it was too early to tell." He said, and Betty seemed satisfied with that answer. There was a knock on the door and Betty answered it. It was Fred and Mary and Betty gasped and hugged both of them. Peter watched. 

"You're here!" She said and Fred laughed. 

"We wanted to say hi to you before going to the barbecue, Veronica told us this one was yours. We were just headed over there, are you ready?" Mary asked and Betty nodded. 

"This is my boyfriend, Peter," Betty said motioning for Peter to come. Peter came to the door and smiled. He shook both their hands and then they started walking down to the beach. Peter quickly learned he loved Fred Andrews. They actually had more in common than he had thought at first. On the beach, Peter was talking to Reggie about college, which turns out, for Reggie, it consisted of random girls and parties, and for Peter is consisted of studying until he fainted from exhaustion. Reggie was explaining to Peter what a certain type of drink was, but Peter wasn't paying attention. He was watching Betty make Katy laugh. 

"Are you checking out Katy?" Reggie suddenly asked and Peter snapped his head to Reggie. 

"No." He said in an irritated tone. Reggie looked to where he was looking and nodded. 

"Oh, Betty's there. You're good." He said with a smile and Peter glared at him. 

"You're stupid." He said before walking away. Reggie was laughing. Peter walked over to where Betty was and Betty smiled.

"Hey." She said putting her hand on his arm. He smiled and looked at Katy. Realization flooded her face. 

"Oh, I'll- Go now," Katy said walking away. 

"What's up?" Betty asked and Peter sighed. 

"I just didn't want to talk to Reggie anymore." He said and Betty laughed. There was a fire going now and Archie and Veronica were talking to Archie's parents. Peter felt for his pockets and looked at Betty. 

"I left my phone at the bungalow." He said and Betty nodded. "I'm going to go grab it, and I'll be back, okay?" 

"Yeah, before you go kiss me. People are looking." She said and Peter rolled his eyes before kissing her. Betty kissed him back and it lasted a couple of seconds before Peter pulled away and left. Betty walked over to Veronica and Archie and smiled at Fred, who must have seen. 

"He's a nice boy," Fred said to Betty and Betty laughed. 

"Is that approval I hear?" She asked and Fred chuckled. 

"I'm not Hiram. I trust you." He said and that made Betty feel really good. 

Just as Peter came back Veronica was clinking her glass to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, I just want to go over the day tomorrow," Veronica said clapping her hands together. "Tomorrow, we all get to go to a place called the Green Grotto. There are these underground Grotto caves that we get to go in and swim in and it sounded really fun when I booked it." Veronica explained. "Anyone who doesn't want to go, the spa is an option," Veronica said. Everyone went back to doing their own thing when Veronica was done talking. Betty turned to Peter. 

"I know you probably don't want to get dragged around into doing stuff like this, but I'm the maid of honor so I'm expected to go. But if you want to stay here then it's okay, you know?" Betty said and Peter smiled and shook his head. 

"It sounds fun, I'll go. And I'll go to every other thing that we are expected to go to." Peter said and Betty smiled, a little relieved. She actually hoped Peter would go with her anyway. If she was in a situation she felt that she couldn't get out of, Peter would jump in and help her. The rest of the barbecue they ate some more and talked to people. Katy ran up to Betty towards the end. 

"Betty, I think my stitches came undone," Katy said and Betty looked down at her leg. She was bleeding through her bandage. "Can you please come with me to my bungalow and help stitch it up?" She asked and Betty nodded handing Peter her drink. 

"Of course. I'll meet you at ours later?" Betty asked Peter and Peter nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek before following Katy to her bungalow. When they got there, Betty went into the bathroom in search of a first aid kit. "Where did you say it was?" Betty called into the room. 

"Cabinet, under the sink." Katy had said and Betty crouched down, opening the cabinet and getting the first aid kit. She walked back into the room and smiled warmly at Katy. 

"Alright, let's get this done," Betty said, kneeling on the ground so she was level with her leg, and opening the white box. She cleaned it up at first, and then restitched it, putting a new bandage on when she was done. "All better?" Betty asked and Katy nodded. 

"Thank you, Betty. It looks so ugly." She said wrinkling her nose and Betty laughed. 

"No, it doesn't. We should be able to take it off in a few days. And it will be all healed up." Betty said and Katy smiled at her. "I'm going to go, Peter is probably waiting for me, but if you need anything else, you know which bungalow is mine, right?" Katy nodded. 

"Yeah. Thanks again." She said before Betty winked at her and left. She walked back to her own bungalow and let out a sigh as she opened the door. 

"You know, I was thinking-" She said before she saw Peter was just getting out of the shower. She let out a tiny yelp and quickly closed her eyes. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm going to-" She quickly went back outside and shut the door. She stared at the door with wide eyes. Finally, Peter opened the door and he had pants on. 

"Betty, I-" He began and Betty put her hand up. 

"Not talking about it." She said before walking past him. 

"What were you going to say?" He asked, closing the door. 

"Not going to talk about that either, not important." She said and Peter nodded. 

"Um, okay." He said. He ran a hand through his wet hair and sighed, not bothering to put a shirt on. He began setting up a sleeping area as Betty took her pants off and got into the bed. Peter tried not to watch her. "Are you sure-" He began but Betty shoved her head under the pillow. 

"Goodnight Peter!" She said and he just turned the lights off and went to bed himself. 

In the middle of the night, Peter woke up and heard a big splash from outside. He rubbed his eyes and squinted into the darkness. He sat up and saw that the bed was empty. "Betty?" Peter asked as he looked around. He saw no sign of her. He got up and went out to the back. Betty was laughing, wading in the dark water. The only light was the bright moon reflecting a blue glow against the water. "What are you doing? What time is it?" He asked squinting at her through his tired eyes. Betty giggled. 

"It's three in the morning. I had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep." She said. Peter saw she was just wearing a bra and some panties, not even bothering to change into a bathing suit. "Come in." She said and Peter stared at her. "I won't bite, I promise." She said with a laugh. It was cool out, but not cold. Peter already wasn't wearing a shirt so he just took his pants off and Betty smiled as he jumped in. When he resurfaced he pushed his hair off his forehead and Betty swam over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I told you I wouldn't bite." She whispered and Peter was getting fidgety, being so close to her.

He saw her eyes go down to his mouth and back up to his eyes, and for one horrible moment, he thought she was going to kiss him. She instead splashed him before swimming away, giggling. Peter smiled, a little relieved and then swam after her. 

When he caught up to her he grabbed her foot and pulled her. She squealed as he trapped her against him and he smiled down at her. She reached up and pushed her hair out of her face, and then pushed a loose curl off his. "You have pretty eyes," Betty said out of nowhere and Peter laughed. 

"Thanks. Your eyes are okay." He said and Betty laughed. But Peter actually thought her eyes looked beautiful in the moonlight. After another minute of silence, Betty yawned.

"You tired?" Peter asked with a small smile. Betty nodded. 

"A little." She said. "You know what we haven't done yet?" She asked and Peter looked amused. 

"What?" He asked and Betty's face lit up. 

"Watched the sunset." She said. "I'm going to do that at least once before we leave her. Oh, and the sunrise too." She said as Peter started laughing. Then he looked at her, looking a little tired. 

"When you do that, let me know so I can do it too." He said and Betty's smile got wider. 

"I will. I promise." She said. They went on to swim around a little more, kind of doing their own thing and enjoying how quiet the world was. All of a sudden Betty and Peter heard slight moaning in the distance and Betty smiled widely. Peter crinkled his nose. Veronica's wedding party was the only people around for miles. Betty started giggling and Peter pressed his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. "Who do you think it is?" Betty whispered and Peter was about to listen closely when he realized how weird that was. 

"Uh, I don't really want to find out if I see them tomorrow," Peter said and Betty laughed. All of a sudden the moaning stopped. 

"Well whoever it was, that was quick," Betty said and this made Peter start laughing uncontrollably. Betty grinned. 

"Come on, we have to wake up early tomorrow," he said, going to the platform and boosting herself up. She dripped as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Peter did the same thing, after getting out. They stayed outside for another ten minutes, not really saying anything, just enjoying the pretty view as they dried off. When they were dry Peter didn't bother putting his pants on, he just crawled back into his sleeping space, tired. Betty pretty much did the same thing. 

"Goodnight, Peter," Betty said as she closed her eyes. 

"Goodnight." He said groggily, before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Green Grotto

Betty woke up, groggily looking around. Peter wasn't anywhere in sight. She looked at the floor where he slept and there was nothing but blankets and pillows there. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before getting out of the bed and looking around again. "Peter?" She called but got no answer. Suddenly the door opened and Peter walked in, holding two styrofoam coffee cups. Betty smiled as he shut the door with his foot behind him and looked at her. 

"Oh, hey." He said handing her one of the cups. She smiled as she took it from him, feeling the warmness in her hands. "I had to ask Reggie how you take your coffee, even though he hasn't seen you in like, years," Peter said and Betty took a sip. 

"It's good." She said and Peter smiled at that. 

"Good, because I didn't trust Reggie and I just guessed." He said and Betty laughed. He was wearing swim trunks with a plain black shirt again. 

"You're already dressed?" She asked. "Did you guys go without me or something? What time is it?" Peter laughed. 

"It's only eight. We haven't left yet. I'm just used to waking up early for work so I got up a little early. Reggie was also up, down at the kitchen so yeah." Peter shrugged. "We leave in half an hour though. I was going to wake you if you still weren't up when I got back. The parents don't want to go so it will just be the six of us again." Peter said and Betty nodded. "Hey, I'm not judging the small amount of friends Veronica and Archie have or something, but this isn't their whole wedding is it? Because that's a little-" Betty shook her head laughing. 

"No, for the first week it's just close friends and family. Except for boyfriends and girlfriends of the close friends, like you. Well, fake boyfriend. Veronica's aunts and uncles and cousins come next week. Same with Archie's. And Polly." Betty said making a face at her name. Peter nodded. 

"Makes sense." He said. Betty stared at him and he gave her a questioning look before realization flooded him. "Oh, I'll let you shower and everything." He said before leaving. Peter walked in when Betty was dressed, seeing her in the same red bikini, and a plain white crop top, with black shorts. She put her sunglasses on her head and grabbed her bag, looking at him. 

"Ready?" She asked and he nodded, grabbing his sunglasses and his phone before they left. Veronica had told everyone to meet at the start of the pier, before the bungalows, the night before. Mostly everyone was already there. Everyone except, for Vanessa. 

"Where's Vanessa?" Peter asked when he and Betty made it to everyone. Jughead looked pissed. 

"Doing her hair." He said grumpily. 

"We're going to be in the water," Katy said like it was obvious. Jughead nodded in agreement. 

"That's what I told her." He said. Two cars were waiting. Each car could hold four people, so they would have to split up until they got to the area. They all saw Vanessa walking down the pier slowly, texting. "Hurry up, Nessa," Jughead yelled and Vanessa looked up, irritated. 

"Whatever, Forsythe." She responded, starting to walk faster. Peter looked at Betty questioningly. 

"Did you think Jughead was his real name?" Betty whispered and Peter shrugged, looking back up. 

"I thought I told you not to call me that." He growled and Vanessa just flipped him off. Betty looked at Veronica and they both stifled laughs. Everyone else stood there awkwardly. 

"Um, okay. Let's go, shall we?" Archie said and everyone agreed. 

"So, we know it was definitely not them last night," Peter whispered in Betty's ear and Betty giggled. Vanessa glared at Betty and Betty got quiet. In one car it was Archie, Veronica, Peter, and Betty and in the other, Reggie, Katy, Jughead and Vanessa. 

"Do you guys stay in a bungalow?" Betty asked Archie and Veronica. 

"Yeah, but ours isn't near yours. It's by itself, and a lot bigger." Veronica said. Betty and Peter smiled at each other. 

"Reggie and Katy," Betty said. Archie and Veronica looked at each other confused. Veronica was in the front, craning her head back. 

"What?" Archie asked. They told Veronica and Archie about the night before, making them both last. 

"So now we know Katy is a screamer, and Reggie doesn't last very long," Betty said. "Two things I did not need or want to know." Everyone laughed. 

"Betty, come on. You think Reggie was popular in high school because of how good he was in bed? Because that is not the case." Veronica said and Betty, remembering they were together, made an overdramatic gagging noise. Archie was with her on that one. "So what were you two doing up at three in the morning?" Veronica asked with a smirk. Peter got quiet and Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, please." She said and Veronica laughed. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the Green Grotto. When they got out of the car, Betty pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes, against the bright light. 

"Man, hope this trip doesn't ruin your hair," Katy said, looking at Vanessa who shot daggers at Katy with the look she had on her face. Katy made a weirded out face and mumbled an 'okay then.' Betty laughed and pulled Katy into her side. Katy was shorter than Betty, so she was pretty tiny. 

"Don't let her get to you," Betty whispered and Katy smiled at her. If Peter didn't know them, he would think that Katy was Betty's little sister. They kind of looked alike, plus the way they acted. An instructor gave them a map and a walkie talkie. 

"Um, nobody is going to go down with us?" Katy said. 

"You're supposed to find your way on your own if you get lost or need any help just use the walkie talkie. Stay together." The instructor said. 

"Real safe program." Katy retorted and the man glared at her. It was a five-dollar entrance fee for each person but Veronica insisted she pays since it was her idea. And her wedding. There were a bunch of stairs descending down into a deep hole, and when it started to get dark, a bunch of lights began lining the cave walls. Peter observed how upfront Jughead tried to hold Vannesa's hand but she slapped it away. Peter stifled a laugh. Betty looked back at him and he just shook his head. 

It had only been ten minutes but everyone was walking, Veronica was looking at the map and Archie had the walkie talkie upfront, while Peter and Betty were in the back. "So if this whole cave collapses on us we're going to die because nobody was here to help?" Katy said and Betty looked at her incredulously. 

"Katy, if the cave collapses, we all die. The instructor would be dead too." Betty said and Vanessa looked horrified. Betty smiled at her. "I'm sure that won't happen though." She said and Vanessa rolled her eyes. They all came to a bridge, that didn't look that stable and went over a very deep ravine. Betty stopped walking and stared at it warily. Peter looked back at her and laughed, picking her up bridal style. She gasped as he did and held onto him for dear life as he carried her across the bridge. He put her down when they got to the other side and everyone had been waiting for them. 

"And you were back there acting all confident," Peter said with a laugh. Betty punched him in the arm. Veronica smiled at them before she continued to lead the way. They stopped when they got to a point where there were two ways they could go. Veronica studied the map. 

"This way goes to the swimming hole, and this way is towards the exit," Veronica said. "Swimming hole?" She asked looking at everyone and Reggie nodded. 

"Hell yeah." He said and Veronica laughed, taking a left. Everyone followed and when they got there Betty tapped Katy's shoulder. Katy looked at her. 

"I have to talk to you," Betty said and Katy nodded. They walked away from Peter and Reggie. When they were far enough Betty was laughing. "Honey, we have to talk about how loud you are," Betty said, unable to keep herself from laughing. Katy stared at her confused. 

"What do you mean?" She asked and Betty was able to pull herself together. 

"Well last night," Betty said and it took Katy a full minute before realizing what Betty was talking about. 

"You heard that?" Katy asked. Her face was full of horror. 

"I think the whole island heard you. But don't worry, only Peter and I know because, well, it obviously wasn't Jughead and Vanessa." Betty said. 

"Peter knows?" Katy asked looking at Peter, who was taking his shirt off while talking to Reggie. They both seemed unbothered. Betty laughed again before wrapping an arm around Katy's shoulder. 

"Come on. Let's get in the water." She said. The talking and splashes echoed against the cave walls but they didn't think anybody else was there. Betty and Katy took off their clothes before jumping into the water. Katy swam over to Reggie and Peter came over to Betty. 

"What were you two talking about?" Peter asked. Betty shrugged. 

"Nothing in particular." She said, narrowing her eyes at Archie and Veronica making out in the corner. Peter followed her gaze and then looked away, scratching the back of his neck. "I wonder what their kids will look like. In five years are we going to be attending a baby shower?" Betty mused and Peter looked at her with a small smile. 

"We?" He asked and Betty looked at him with a frown. 

"Well, actually hopefully I'll be with a real boyfriend by that time, maybe getting married myself who knows. While you are famous for being the one to cure cancer." Betty said. "Maybe you will have some mini Peter's running around," Betty said. Peter looked down into the water. 

"Yeah. Maybe." He said quietly. He looked up and smiled. "Probably not discover the cure for cancer. Maybe AIDS." Peter said and Betty raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You want to be the person who discovers a cure for a sexually transmitted disease?" Betty asked and Peter laughed. 

"Yeah, it will be funny. Think about it, at my funeral people will be able to say 'Peter Parker. Cured AIDS.'" Peter said, his voice full of amusement. Betty scoffed. 

"You are incredible." She said. Betty admired the reflection of the water against the cave walls. Betty looked at Archie and Veronica again. "Seriously. Do you think I'll ever have that?" Betty asked. Peter was looking at betty. 

"Yeah. I think you will." He said. Betty suddenly smiled before splashing him and swimming away. Peter smiled before swimming after her. They swam around and splashed each other for a little before they realized everyone had been kissing except them. 

"Can we leave?" Betty whispered into Peter's ear. They had been at the Swimming Hole for thirty minutes by then. Peter nodded quickly. They got out of the water and grabbed their clothes. "Hey, guys! We're gonna- Okay nobody's listening let's just go." Betty said and Peter laughed before following her. "Can't believe Vanessa actually even touched Jughead at all," Betty said and Peter nodded in agreement. "God, she's such a bitch. Poor Jug." Betty said and Peter looked at Betty. 

"Yeah," Peter said quietly. "So how old were you when you first had sex?" Betty asked and Peter stared at her. Betty smiled. "What? I'm curious. I mean, I think I have the right to know. I'll tell you. I was sixteen and it was very quick." Betty said and Peter just looked at the ground as they walked. 

"Um, I didn't have sex until I was eighteen. I was a senior, and it was mostly MJ's idea." Peter said. Betty looked a little surprised. "What?" Peter asked and Betty shrugged. 

"I don't know. It's not like I expected it to be your idea, it's just that when I did it, we didn't talk about it, we both just kind of knew. I guess I assumed it was supposed to be like that for everyone." Betty said. Peter was quiet. 

"She wanted to get it over with, and I wanted it to be special, but when I said that, her response was 'being with me should be special enough.'" Peter said. Betty looked at him, horrified and she stopped walking. 

"Jesus, Peter," Betty said. Peter looked at her. 

"What?" He asked. 

"That's fucking awful," Betty said and Peter smiled. 

"It's fine." He said before he kept walking. 

"So you haven't dated anyone since? I mean it's been about five months." Betty said. 

"I get really busy and with MJ it was like, we were comfortable to the point where she would come over all the time, and I'm so busy that I don't have time to have to go out with someone constantly until we get to the point where we're comfortable," Peter explained and Betty nodded. 

"I get that. I mean, yeah I guess you do stay at work really late, huh?" Betty said and Peter looked at her. 

"You pay attention?" Peter asked and Betty smiled. 

"No, just sometimes I'll be asleep and I'll hear your keys opening your door," Betty said shrugging. Peter nodded. 

Betty and Peter didn't have the map, so they got lost at least three times before finally finding the exit. Everyone was waiting for them and Betty gasped. "Oh no, what year is it?" Betty said sarcastically and Peter chuckled. Veronica frowned. 

"Ha-ha. Funny. We've been waiting for twenty minutes. They were going to send someone in for you two." Veronica said. 

"Sorry, got a little lost. It time to go?" Betty asked and Veronica nodded. 

On the ride back it had been Peter, Betty, and Reggie and Katy instead of Archie and Veronica. When they got out of the car, Veronica asked to say something before they all left. 

"Okay, so dinner tonight, at seven, it's going to be a bit later than usual, don't be late," Veronica said and everyone agreed before they all retreated to their bungalows. When Peter and Betty got to theirs Betty sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

"I'm so tired." Betty sighed and Peter nodded. "Can I shower first?" She asked. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll just be outside." Peter said before grabbing his phone and walking out. Betty took her shower, and then put on the outfit she would be wearing that night. Just a simple yellow sundress. She came outside to let Peter shower, and then came back in when he was done. Betty began to do her makeup as Peter lay on the bed, tired. 

"I feel bad for you," Betty said with a laugh. Peter sat up. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because of Archie's bachelor party. Reggie will, and when I say he will I mean he will make you drink so much, you won't remember your name the next morning." Betty said. Peter didn't even know there was going to be a bachelor party. 

"Do you know when that even is?" Peter asked rubbing his head. Betty thought. 

"I think Veronica said it was going to be four days before the wedding. When all of their other friends and family are there. Let's bet how many strippers Reggie will buy. The winner gets the money for the strippers." Betty said and Peter laughed. 

"Uh, alright. I'm guessing two." Peter said. Betty thought for a minute. 

"Five." She said and Peter raised an eyebrow. 

"That's a lot of strippers," Peter said and Betty smiled before nodding. "And what do you suppose Veronica's party will be like?" Peter asked. Betty thought. 

"Peter, if I told you, you would be very scared," Betty said before turning back to the mirror. Peter didn't push it. He didn't want to know. Peter went into the bathroom, and Betty watched as he squirted something into his hand and began rubbing it through his hair, looking in the mirror. Peter looked at Betty's amused face. He rolled his eyes. His hair looked a lot tamer now. 

"Ready to go, crazy?" He asked and Betty nodded. Betty and Peter got to the restaurant a little late. And when Peter saw both Hiram and Fred's watchful eyes he pulled Betty's chair out for her. She looked at him a little confused but smiled nonetheless. 

"Thanks." She said quietly and he nodded as he sat in his own chair. Hiram and Fred weren't watching him anymore and he was thankful. Reggie was awfully quiet around Hiram, Peter had noticed. 

"So how was the spa, daddy?" Veronica asked, with a smile. "I have yet to go there and I plan to very soon." Hiram smiled softly at Veronica. 

"It was nice. Not really for me. I think you and your mother should go before you leave, in fact, take all the girls." Hiram nodded and Veronica smiled wider. 

"Well, of course. Oh! I forgot to tell you, Betty, I have your dress." Veronica said. Betty looked a little confused. 

"My dress?" She asked and Veronica nodded. 

"Yes, your bridesmaid dress of course," Veronica said and Betty understood. 

"Oh, that's great. I'll have to try it on and make sure it fits." Betty said and Veronica agreed. Jughead and Vanessa were arguing again, but very quietly. Suddenly Jughead stood up, his chair scraping against the floor and everyone turned to him. Jughead cleared his throat and straightened his tie. 

"Excuse me." He said before walking off. Hiram shook his head disapprovingly. 

"That boy is a ticking time bomb," Hiram said and Peter watched as Archie began to glare at him. 

"That boy is my best friend, are you the one getting married?" Archie said. 

"Archie," Fred warned. 

"Guys, let's not do this right now," Veronica said and everyone else was sitting quietly, a little awkwardly.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom," Betty said. Peter watched as Betty walked in the direction Jughead walked and looked back at everyone else. 

Betty walked outside the restaurant to see Jughead, smoking a cigarette. Betty sighed. "That stuff will kill you, you know," Betty said and Jughead looked at her. He absentmindedly dropped it on the floor and stepped on it. 

"I know." He said. They were quiet for a minute. 

"You two do not get along. Obviously. Why are you doing that to yourself?" Betty asked. Jughead looked at her. 

"I was in Paris. She was hot. I liked her for her body. And I found myself, asking this random girl to come home with me. And every time I tell myself to lose her, I just don't. Want to know why?" Jughead asked and Betty waited. "Because I know, once I let her go, there is literally no other girl I want to be with, except you. So what am I supposed to do? Leave Vanessa? I'll never give anyone else a chance." Jughead said and Betty stared at him. 

"Jughead..." She began. "I'm with Peter now." She said. 

"Are you?" He asked and for one horrible moment, Betty thought he knew. But he didn't mean it in that way. "He doesn't make you happy. Come on, Betty he doesn't even touch you. Or look at you like he's supposed to. Have you two even touched each other since you got here? Like really touched each other?" Jughead asked. Betty was silent for a minute. Then she looked at Jughead. 

"You left me. I broke up with you, but you left me. You know I wanted you to get better, do pull yourself together. For me. And you didn't. What does that say about you?" Betty said and Jughead scoffed. "Fuck you. Your best friend is getting married. Be his best friend. Be there for him. Do not try to fix our relationship after five years, because your best friend is getting married. Where were you four years ago? Three?" Jughead was silent. "That's right. You weren't there at all." Betty stared at him. "So you're going to go to your room, I'm going to tell them you got sick, and you're going to clean yourself up. For Archie and Veronica. You got it?" Betty asked and Jughead nodded. Betty went back into the restaurant. She smiled at everyone before sitting down. 

"I ran into Jughead outside the bathrooms. He looked horrible. He told me to tell all of you that he was feeling sick and went back to his bungalow." Betty said. Everyone bought it. Everyone except for Peter, who was looking down at his plate. Later, Betty was putting lotion on her arms when she saw Peter making his sleeping spot. 

"You know, you could sleep in the bed," Betty said and Peter looked at her. "I was a little mean when I said you have to sleep on the floor. I don't want you to throw out your back when you're thirty." She said and Peter smiled softly at her.

"Thanks." He said, before getting into one side of the bed. Betty got into the other side and turned the lights off. The next day was supposed to be a chill day. Everyone was staying at the resort, doing whatever they wanted. Betty had planned on sleeping in, and so did Peter. 

"Night, Peter," Betty said closing her eyes. 

"Night." He mumbled. And they both drifted off. 

The next day, Betty slowly woke up and looked at Peter. He was asleep, on his stomach, and his head turned so his cheek rested on the bed. Betty silently got out of bed and put her shoes on. When she was done, she left and closed the door behind her as quietly as she could. "Where are you sneaking off to?" Betty jumped to see Katy. Betty shushed her. 

"Peter's sleeping," Betty whispered as she walked past Katy. Katy followed her and only spoke when they were far enough. 

"Where are you going?" Katy asked. Betty sighed. 

"I don't know, just looking around I guess. I need a break from everything for a minute." Betty said. 

"Can I come?" Katy asked and Betty stopped walking. 

"Katy-" Betty began.

"Are we going to ignore last night? You obviously were with Jughead." Katy said, shocking Betty. Betty looked at her carefully. 

"Nothing happened. We talked." Betty said. Katy waited and Betty sighed. "Look, when I came here I thought old feelings for Jughead would light up and I would want him more than anything in the world, but that isn't happening and I'm not exactly surprised. We argued last night and I set him straight. Jughead and I have to be here for Archie and Veronica. It's the most important two weeks of their lives." Betty said. 

"What about Peter?" Katy asked. Betty looked uneasy. 

"Peter is different. I don't love Peter." Betty said and Katy stared at her. 

"Are you halfway there, or are you getting there? Are you guys having problems?" Katy asked confused. Betty sighed and rubbed her head. 

"I trust you, Katy. But I can't tell you." Betty said and Katy's eyes widened. 

"Betty you are probably my favorite person here, please tell me," Katy said. Betty looked at her, thinking for a minute. 

"Peter is a guy that lives next to me in an apartment building in New York City. I asked him to come with me to be my boyfriend because I was scared. Scared of being alone. Scared of Jughead." Betty said. Katy's jaw dropped. 

"Oh my god." She said. 

"Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you," Betty said and Katy shook her head. 

"I won't tell a soul." She promised. "Do you have feelings for him?" Katy asked.

"No," Betty said quickly. "We are just friends." 

"So those kisses, and hand-holding, and when he always carried you, that was fake?" Katy asked and Betty nodded. "You're going to keep this up for ten more days?" Katy asked. Betty nodded again. Katy smiled. "That's amazing!" She yelled and Betty laughed nervously. 

"Come on, Kate. Let's go get a drink." Betty said, wrapping an arm around her. 

"It's ten in the morning," Katy said. 

"I don't care," Betty said and they both laughed. Betty was sipping on her bloody marry at a bar, somewhere in the resort facing towards the ocean. Katy was watching her. "The staring is a bit creepy," Betty said. Katy smiled. 

"Sorry, it's just... When you heard me and Reggie, what were you guys doing up? I assumed you were... You know." She said and Betty shook her head. 

"We were swimming," Betty said. 

"That morning Veronica and Archie went into your bungalow?" Katy asked. 

"I was messing with Peter to embarrass him. He had been sleeping on the floor seconds before and he was a little winded from me rushing him to get in the bed." Betty explained. Katy nodded. 

"That thing you told us about the sex?" Katy asked. Betty shrugged. 

"I assumed. It sounded like the right thing to say. I've never had sex with Peter." Betty said. Katy sighed. 

"Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. I was rooting for you guys." Katy said. Betty laughed. 

"Please? Me and Peter?" Betty shook her head. Katy just shrugged. "Promise you won't snitch?" Betty asked and Katy nodded. 

"Please. I'll be the one sitting back and watching the show." Katy said and Betty nodded. 

"Invite me to your wedding when you and Reggie get married," Betty said. Katy smiled and looked down into her lap. 

"I doubt that will happen," Katy said. She looked at Betty's questioning look. "I'm not sure if he thinks this is serious. I mean, He treats me like a kid." Katy said. Betty smiled softly. 

"I went to school with that boy all my life. I played house with him in kindergarten. Never, have I seen him act the way he acts around you." Betty said and watched the way Katy's face lit up. 

"What about you?" Katy asked and Betty stifled a laugh. 

"Don't you think I have enough problems with men?" Betty asked and Katy nodded slowly. 

"I should have come alone," Betty said and Katy nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah. But you didn't." Katy said and Betty hopped off her stool. 

"I want to go swimming," Betty said walking toward the beach. Katy laughed and followed her. 

Peter woke up and rubbed his head. He squinted his eyes and saw Betty wasn't beside him. He groaned. "Betty!" He called and got no answer. He rolled out of bed and looked around. There was a knock on the door and he opened it. It was Jughead. "Hi, uh, is Betty here?" Jughead said and Peter stared at him. 

"Yeah. She's in the shower. I was just about to go join her." Peter said. Jughead stared at him. He got the message. Jughead nodded. 

"Okay. Tell her I stopped by." He said biting the inside of his cheek. He scoffed before walking away. Peter slammed the door shut. He honestly had no clue why he said that. He felt guilty. What if he just ruined something Betty wanted? He shook his head. Betty wouldn't find out anyway. He thought as he scratched the back of his neck. He really shouldn't have done that. Peter went and got dressed. By the time he was dressed and out of the bungalow, he saw Betty and Katy walking down the pier. He smiled and walked towards her. 

"I was just about to come to look for you." He said and Betty looked at Katy. She shook her head and Katy smiled. Peter looked at them confused and Betty came into his side. 

"Sorry. Just talking." She said. Her hair was wet and so was Katy's. 

"You guys go swimming?" He asked. Betty nodded. 

"We did. It was nice." She said and Peter smiled. 

"I'm going to go back. Reggie's probably still asleep and if I don't wake him up now he will probably sleep the rest of the trip." Katy said before she went and began walking towards her bungalow. Peter looked at Betty who pulled away from him. 

"What was that all about?" He asked with a smirk, and Betty just shrugged. 

"Girl stuff. Nothing for you to worry about." She said shrugging. She then began walking towards their bungalow. Peter followed her. Once they were back inside Peter sat down on the bed. 

"We know what we're doing tomorrow?" Peter asked. Betty shook her head. 

"No, but I got an email from Veronica's wedding planner. I have to have a meeting with her. It's my official duty as maid of honor. Yippee." Betty said sarcastically. 

"When?" Peter asked. Betty shrugged. 

"Not exactly sure. Few days? I don't know. I guess Veronica will be telling us what's on the agenda for tomorrow during dinner though." Betty said. Peter nodded. 

"Alright." He said.


	5. Secrets In Jamaica

The plans for that day were going somewhere Veronica called the Blue Lagoon. She was really excited about going and it was on the list of things to do. Betty's alarm went off at ten in the morning. She woke up slowly and turned it off. Peter had taken his pillow and smashed it over his head. Betty rolled her eyes. "Wake up, you big baby." She said and he groaned in protest. Betty got out of bed and went to turn the shower on. "Wake up, or I'm going to start taking my clothes off!" Betty yelled. This made Peter relax even more before he realized that was the wrong reaction. He jumped out of bed quickly. 

"Alright, I'm going." He said as he went out the back door. He hoped Betty didn't notice his hesitation. He waited outside until she was done and then it was his turn. Betty was wearing a black bikini today instead of the red one. Peter wasn't sure which one he liked more, but he tried not to think about that. Pretty soon, there was a knock on their door. Betty opened it to see Reggie and Katy. 

"Everyone's by the cars," Reggie said and Betty nodded looking back at Peter. He was just putting a shirt on. 

"Ready?" Betty asked and Peter nodded as he grabbed his wallet before they left. Betty, Peter, Reggie, and Katy shared a car this time. Peter watched with a raised eyebrow the whole car ride as Katy obsessively took selfies of her and Betty. Peter looked at Reggie upfront who just shrugged and rolled his eyes. This made Peter grin. The Blue Lagoon was beautiful. It was kind of a secluded cove-like place with clear blue water. 

"I like this one," Katy said to Betty as they were walking to where the rest of the group was. Katy showed Betty her phone screen and Betty looked. She smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah. Whatever you want, Katy." Betty said. Peter smiled at Betty who rolled her eyes. Then she saw Veronica, Archie, Jughead, and Vanessa watching them and Betty laced her fingers through Peter's who just looked at her and then looked away. Veronica grinned when they got there. 

"Isn't this place so pretty?" She said and Betty laughed before nodding. 

"Yeah, good job, V." She said and Veronica looked proud. There were already lounge chairs there so they settled. Betty was reading her book with her sunglasses on and Katy was begging Reggie to go in the water with her, thirty minutes later. Vanessa was on the phone, speaking French and Jughead was glaring at her. Peter kind of felt bad for the guy. Nobody knew where Veronica and Archie were but Peter assumed they were off doing things that people about to get married did. Finally, Reggie gave in and went into the water with Katy. Peter watched as Betty read her book. 

"You should write one." Peter mused and Betty turned her head towards him. 

"What? A book?" She asked and Peter nodded. 

"I mean you edit them, and you like reading. Why not?" He asked. Betty shrugged. 

"Maybe one day." She said. Peter leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Betty watched as Reggie picked up Katy and threw her in the water. She looked at Peter, probably sleeping before looking back at her book. She wasn't reading it though. Betty looked up and her eyes lit up. "I want to do that." She said and Peter opened his eyes at what she was pointing at. 

"You want to go parasailing?" Peter asked in surprise. There was a boat, with a huge parachute-type thing with a harness. Betty nodded quickly. 

"Will you do it with me?" She asked. Peter frowned. 

"Why don't you do it by yourself?" He asked. Betty shrugged. 

"Because, if I die, I need something to land on so maybe I won't die, just get badly hurt," Betty said and Peter scoffed at that. 

"Fine." He said, getting out of the chair. Betty stood up too and grinned. Veronica and Archie were just coming back from a spot in the woods. 

"Where are you two off to?" Veronica asked and Betty pointed to the boat. Veronica raised her eyebrows and looked at Archie. "Okay, have fun." She said and both Betty and Peter walked in that direction. 

"How much for both of us?" Peter asked the instructor. 

"Ten." The man said and Peter pulled a ten-dollar bill out of his wallet. Betty didn't protest. She didn't even bring her wallet. The man went into the boat and Peter walked over to the harness. He sat down in it and looked up at Betty. She was looking at him warily. Peter laughed. 

"Betty, come on sit down I'm not going to bite." He said and she rolled her eyes before sitting down between his legs. He hooked up the harness around them tight and gave a thumbs up to the driver of the boat. He put the engine on and the boat began to move and Betty got uneasy. 

"Peter, wait I don't think-" They started going up in the air and Betty screamed. Peter laughed and wrapped his arms around her stomach. As they got higher and higher Betty's eyes widened wider. "No I wanna go down, Peter tell him to stop, oh my god." Betty craned her neck and buried her face in Peter's neck with her eyes closed and Peter laughed harder. "I'm not going to look, I'm not going to look, I want to get down." She was holding onto the two ends of the harness for dear life while Peter died of laughter. 

"Betty, Betty, hey. You're okay, it's okay." He kept saying but she wouldn't move her face from the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and looked down at the beach. Everyone was looking up in worry. Peter gave them a thumbs up to say she was fine. "Betty, look I promise nothing bad will happen. It's okay." Peter said reassuringly and Betty carefully peeked one eye open. "See? It's okay. I got you." He said and heard her let out a tiny breathe. She was quiet and Peter put his chin on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear. Betty nodded. 

"Yeah." She said and he smiled. When they got down Veronica clapped. 

"We saw your little panic attack are you okay?" Veronica asked but she was smiling. Peter started laughing and Betty frowned at him, which made him stop. 

"Yeah, it was fun," Betty said to Veronica, making her grin more. 

"Oh, by the way, I have a present for you when we get back," Veronica whispered in Betty's ear and winked at Peter before walking away. Peter and Betty looked at each other. 

"What was that?" Peter asked and Betty shrugged. 

"Don't know. Guess I'll find out later." Betty said walking away. Peter frowned before coming up behind her and throwing her over his shoulder. She gasped in surprise before he dropped her in the water. Betty resurfaced and glared at Peter who was laughing so she got out of the water and then tackled him into it. When they resurfaced they were both laughing hysterically. 

Back at the resort, Veronica pulled Betty back. "You and Katy are going to come to mine. Archie is going to go to Reggie's okay?" Veronica said and Betty just nodded. At Veronica's bungalow, Veronica had a red velvet box sitting on her bed. 

"What's this?" Betty asked with a laugh. Veronica smirked and Betty looked at Katy who just shrugged. 

"I'm sorry I was unable to get you one Katy, I didn't know your size," Veronica said as she opened the box. Betty's jaw dropped and she looked at Veronica, laughing nervously. Katy stifled a laugh. 

"Um, no. No, no." Betty said and Veronica rolled her eyes. 

"It's not just for you, it's for Peter too," Veronica said, making Katy burst out in laughter. It was a very revealing, lacy black lingerie. The panties were thongs and the bra barely covered anything. Betty stared at it with her lips pressed tightly together. 

"Peter doesn't like lingerie," Betty said, making both Veronica and Katy laugh. Betty glared at Katy. 

"Betty, Peter will like it trust me," Veronica said. Betty couldn't look at it anymore, she covered the box. 

"Come on, Betty. Just give it a try, it will spice things up for you." Veronica said and Betty let out a sigh. 

"Fine, just don't talk about it anymore. I have to get ready for dinner." Betty said grabbing the box and heading for the door. Katy nodded. 

"Oh, me too." She said following Betty out the door. When they were far enough away Katy let out a laugh. "Are you going to wear that?" She asked and Betty looked at her. 

"No. Of course not." Betty said with a pause. "Not for Peter anyway," Betty said looking at Katy's raised eyebrow. "Well, I'll keep it for the future. The point is, Peter, will never see me in these." She said with the shrug of her shoulders. Katy didn't talk about it anymore. When Betty got back to her bungalow Peter wasn't there. She put the red box on the bed and went into the bathroom to get her makeup bag. A few minutes later Peter walked in and shut the door quietly behind him. He froze when he saw a velvet red box on the bed and stared at it. He slowly walked over to it and opened it. His eyes widened. He stared at the lingerie with his jaw clenched shut. Suddenly an image of Betty in it flashed his mind and he quickly closed the box. Suddenly he felt warmth throughout his body and his pants got really tight. "Peter?" He heard Betty call from the bathroom and he quickly sat on the bed and put a pillow on his lap. More specifically, over his crotch. Betty walked into the room. 

Peter stared at Betty who stared at him. "Are you okay? You look a bit... Pale." Betty said and Peter nodded quickly. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said in a pained voice. Betty stared at him before walking over to the box and putting it next to her suitcase in the corner. 

"You should get ready for dinner." She said and Peter nodded. He didn't move from the bed or move the pillow off his lap. "Do you want me to leave so you can shower?" Betty asked and Peter just silently nodded. Betty nodded, going out the back door and closing the door behind her. Peter let out a sigh and moved the pillow off him. Peter was taking longer than he usually did to shower. Usually, he took five minutes but the water didn't stop running for fifteen minutes. Even so, she waited patiently. When she heard the water stop running she waited a couple minutes before walking in. He was just putting a shirt on. 

"Hey." He said. He was acting normal again. Betty laughed. 

"What took you so long?" She asked and Peter looked at her. 

"I was shaving." He said. She crossed her arms. 

"Your pubes?" She asked and he frowned. 

"No, my face." He said and she stared at him. 

"I had to leave so you could shave your face?" She asked and he nodded. He was afraid she was going to push the subject but she shrugged. 

"Okay." She said and he relaxed. He ran a hand through his damp hair as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Suddenly Peter's phone started ringing and Betty looked at it. "Oh, is this that guy that's always at your apartment?" Betty asked before grabbing Peter's phone. 

"Betty, no-" Peter began but Betty had already answered it. 

"Hi, Peter's phone." She said, smiling at Peter's panicked face. He didn't want Ned to say anything stupid to her. "Why yes, he's right here." She said. Then she made a face as if she just saw a puppy. "Yeah, he is treating me good thank you for asking," Betty said and Peter rolled his eyes. He snapped at her. 

"Give me the phone." He mouthed and she frowned at him as she handed him the phone. Peter went outside as he pressed the phone to his ear. "What, Ned?" Peter asked. 

"I'm just making sure you aren't a sex slave, calm down," Ned said and Peter frowned. 

"What?" He said and heard Ned laugh. 

"Sex trafficking is a big deal in other countries," Ned said. 

"I'm a guy," Peter said. 

"Woman are very rich Peter," Ned said and Peter frowned in disgust. 

"Ned, what do you want?" He asked, rubbing his head. 

"I'm seriously just checking up on you. You sound stressed and you're in a tropical country so there must be going on. What's wrong?" Ned asked and Peter sighed into the phone. 

"I just... I think Betty is planning on having sex with her ex, Jughead and I don't care but, it wasn't what I thought was going to happen. I mean, I don't know what I thought was going to happen." Peter said. 

"Why would you think that, Peter?" Ned asked. 

"Because while Betty was doing her makeup, I found this like, really intense set on lingerie left on the bed. Like brand new, like she just bought it." Peter said. 

"Peter what if it wasn't for Jughead?" Ned asked. Peter squinted his eyes. 

"Look, I don't know Ned, but it really um... It's been a long time since I... You know. It really set me off." Peter said and the other end of the phone was silent. Peter thought Ned had hung up on him at first before he burst out in laughter. Peter frowned. He probably shouldn't have told Ned that. "Dude, it's not funny I feel like a teenager," Peter said and Ned laughed some more. 

"No worries, happens to the best of us," Ned said, but Peter could hear the sarcasm. "Come on, man when's the last time you-" Peter quickly shushed him. 

"Do not say it." He said, causing Ned to laugh harder. 

"Spider-Man has needs too, buddy," Ned said and Peter growled. 

"I hate you so much." He said. 

"Peter, we have to go!" Betty yelled from inside the bungalow. 

"I have to go. I am never talking to you about something like that again." Peter said. 

"Peter, come on, I was just jo-" Ned began but Peter hung up on him. Peter rolled his eyes and sent Ned a quick text. 'It's fine. Call you later.' He said. He couldn't stay mad at Ned for too long. He went back inside and threw his phone on the bed. 

"Have a lovely chat?" Betty asked with a grin and Peter just nodded. 

"Yeah. We talked about sex trafficking." Peter said, making Betty laugh. 

"Come on, let's go." She said before opening the door and leaving. Peter followed her. At dinner, Betty and Peter were the last ones to sit down. Veronica was smirking at them and she wouldn't stop. It was starting to creep Peter out.

"Hi, Peter," Veronica said and Peter looked at her. 

"Hi?" He said and Veronica shrugged before finally looking away. Peter looked at Betty, who looked flushed and wouldn't look at him. Suddenly it clicked. Betty wasn't planning on having sex with Jughead. The lingerie was the present Veronica was talking about earlier. Peter felt like a weight lifted off of him, even though it was still weird. He smiled at Betty and she gave him a questioning look. 

"So, tomorrow is just another chill day, and also, Betty. My designer would like to see you tomorrow. She wants to make sure the dress fits and if it doesn't, it can easily be tailored." Veronica said. Betty nodded. Veronica wasn't having a ton of bridesmaids like some weddings. Betty was the only one and Jughead was the only groomsman. "Same with you, Jughead. We have to make sure your suit fits." Veronica said. Jughead nodded and smiled at Betty who glared at him, and looked away. Peter caught sight of this. Jughead didn't stop looking at Betty and Betty got irritated. She knocked over a glass of water on Peter's lap and Peter jumped up. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry babe," Betty said, grabbing a napkin and starting to rub at the water on his crotch. Peter's eyes widened. 

"It's fine." He said quickly but she didn't stop. He looked up to see Jughead glaring at him and looked back down at Betty trying to wipe the water off his crotch. "Betty." He whispered. Finally, he stood up and took a step away. "I'll be back." He said, walking hurriedly to the bathroom. Betty shrugged and put her napkin on the table. Reggie stifled a laugh and Katy elbowed him. The parents were sipping at their drinks, probably trying to forget the image they just saw. 

"Excuse me," Reggie said, standing up and going to the bathroom. Reggie walked in to see Peter, blowdrying the front of his pants. Reggie burst into a fit of laughter and Peter glared at him. "So, Betty's kinky. I mean, in front of Hiram? That's a bold move." He said and Peter just rolled his eyes. 

"Pretty sure she did that to get Jughead to stop eye-fucking her," Peter said. Reggie stared at him. 

"And you don't have a problem with that?" He asked. Peter forgot for a minute that he was supposed to be Betty's boyfriend. 

"Uh, of course, I do. It's just, what am I gonna do? Betty's with me and he's with Vanessa. That should be good enough, right?" Peter asked as he washed his hands. Reggie leaned against the wall. 

"I guess." He said. Peter looked at him. 

"What?" He asked. Reggie hesitated. 

"Just, they have a lot of history. Be careful." Reggie said with a shrug. Peter just nodded slowly. Peter got back to the table first, and Reggie came back a minute later. 

Betty put her hand on Peter's shoulder and he looked at her. "You okay?" She whispered and he just nodded. After dinner, back at Betty and Peter's bungalow, Betty was putting her hair up into a bun. 

"Can you come with me tomorrow? To see the designer?" Betty asked and Peter looked up from his phone. 

"Why?" He asked. She turned to look at him. 

"Because Jughead's going to be there and... I don't want to be alone with him." She said and Peter's face softened. 

"Yeah. Of course, I'll come with you." He said. Betty smiled gratefully. She turned off the light and crawled into the opposite side of the bed Peter had been laying in. 

"Thank you for doing that with me today. At the Lagoon." Betty said and Peter turned his head to look at her. 

"Yeah. It was fun." He said before closing his eyes. Betty admired him in the dark. The way his hair was, how smooth his skin could be. She smiled contempt with herself at that very moment and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her. 

The next day, Peter woke up first. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Betty asleep, pressed into his side, with her head on his chest. He unwrapped his arm from around her and carefully got out of the bed, trying not to wake her. Just when he stood up her alarm went off and she woke up. She quickly shut it off and blinked at Peter. "You're already awake?" She asked and Peter nodded. 

"I just woke up, like a minute ago." He said and Betty stretched, arching her back. Peter quickly looked away. Betty looked at the time. 

"We have to be at the place in thirty minutes," Betty said. The designer would be at a clothing store in the resort somewhere and it would just be the four of them. Jughead, Betty, Peter, and Linda. They took turns getting dressed and once they were done, they started walking down the pier towards the resort. "Thanks again for coming with me," Betty said. Peter just nodded. 

"No big deal." He said, making Betty smile softly. Betty and Peter were the last ones to get there. Jughead was already there, with Linda. 

"Did you try on the tux yet?" Betty asked as she walked in. Jughead looked at her. He simply shook his head. 

"No. Linda wanted to see me in the tux and you in the dress together." He said. Then he noticed Peter there and glared at him. Betty didn't notice. Linda smiled at Betty and they shook hands. 

"You're so tiny, I'm sure the dress will fit fine, shall we try it on?" Linda asked and Betty nodded with a smile. Jughead took out a cigarette and lit it, sticking it in his mouth. Peter watched him. 

"Should you be doing that in here?" Peter asked and Jughead looked at him, scoffing as he exhaled. 

"You want one?" Jughead asked and Peter shook his head. 

"I don't smoke." He said as he put his hands in his pockets. 

"That's good," Jughead said. "Shit will kill you." Peter just nodded quietly. Jughead pushed his curly hair off his forehead as he tossed his cigarette in the trash. Betty came out of the dressing room merely fifteen minutes later and both Peter and Jughead looked at her. The dress was a lacy, flowy dark purple dress with off the shoulder sleeves. It hugged her waist and stopped just above her knees. Peter smiled and Jughead just stared. 

"What do you guys think? Can you tell Veronica picked it out?" Betty asked.

Jughead said "Yes." At the same time, Peter said: "You look amazing." Jughead turned to look at Peter but Peter was looking at Betty. Betty blushed a little and smiled at him. 

"Thanks, Peter." She said quietly. 

"Jughead, your turn," Linda said and Jughead followed her into the back. 

"You really think it looks good? Hundreds of people are going to be seeing me." Betty said and Peter grinned. 

"I don't think it would look as good on anyone else as it does on you," Peter said and Betty smiled at the floor. It took less time to get Jughead into the tux than it did to get Betty into the dress. He came out ten minutes later. The tux was a normal looking one, except the bow-tie was white instead of black. Peter watched the way Betty looked at him. 

"Stand next to each other," Linda said and they did as she asked. She looked at them and did a double-take. "Do you guys feel too tight in any place?" Linda asked. They both didn't say anything. Linda clapped her hands together. "Great! You two look great. You will look even better standing next to the bride and groom." Linda smiled and took Betty into the back first. 

"Where did you and Betty go for your first date?" Jughead asked randomly. Peter looked at him. 

"I took her to dinner." He said flatly. It's probably what Peter would have done anyway if they were actually together. Jughead scoffed and this made some anger bubble up in Peter. "Why, is that a problem?" Peter asked. Jughead just shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. 

"I just find it pathetic how you look at her with your puppy dog eyes, and do whatever she says, and yet..." Jughead paused, a smirk on his face. "She doesn't want you. She wants me." Jughead said and Peter couldn't help but curl his hand into a fist. "You seem like a nice guy, Peter," Jughead said. "So what are you doing with a girl like that? She's not worth your time. She's not worth anyone's time. Well, maybe except mine." Jughead shrugged with a sigh. Peter closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them again. 

"Tell Betty I got dizzy. I'm going back." Peter said, leaving. Jughead was satisfied. Betty came out and her smile fell. 

"Where did Peter go?" She asked and Jughead shrugged. 

"Said he wasn't feeling well," Jughead said and Betty looked at him. "You know, after this why don't we get something to eat? Just you and I." Jughead said with a smile. 

"I think I'm good. Say hi to Vanessa for me." Betty said before leaving. Betty got into the bungalow and shut the door behind her. Peter was laying on the bed, playing a game on his phone it looked like. "What happened at the boutique?" Betty asked and Peter sat up, turning his phone off. 

"Your boyfriend's a prick. That's what happened." Peter said and Betty looked at Peter with concern.

"What did he say?" She asked and Peter didn't answer. 

"You know Betty if you want to get back with him or sleep with him or whatever, at least tell me. Don't use me to make him jealous. I came here so you wouldn't be alone. Not to be your punching back." Peter said as he stood up and Betty lightly touched his arm. 

"Hey, that's not what I'm doing, Peter," Betty said as she gently wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her head against him, under his chin and closed her eyes. "I'm done with Jughead, and I don't mean to use you." She said quietly. "You're a really great friend for doing this, Peter." She said and he hugged her back gently, resting his chin on her head. "What did he say?" Betty whispered. 

"It doesn't matter," Peter said. Betty looked up at him and smiled. 

"You know what today is perfect for?" Betty asked and Peter smiled softly. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Watch the sunset. It looks like the sun is about to set." She said as she opened the mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of vodka before going out in the back. Peter laughed and followed her. She sat on the flatform and let her legs dangle, while Peter did the same. She opened the bottle and winced as she took a drink from it. She then offered it to Peter and he took it, taking a bigger drink then she did and wincing. Betty laughed at the face he made. He smiled and set the bottle down between them. "I wish I could stay here forever," Betty said, resting her head on Peter's shoulder. Peter smiled. 

"Me too." He agreed. The sun was beginning to set and Betty looked in awe. 

"It's beautiful." She said. Peter was looking at Betty. 

"Yeah." He was noticing how green her eyes were in this light. "It is." Betty looked at him and her smile faded. 

"What are you looking at?" She said with a laugh. Peter laughed a little. 

"You." He said and Betty began to look vulnerable. All of a sudden she pushed him into the water and began laughing when he resurfaced. 

"Well stop it, it's creepy." She said between laughs and Peter grabbed her leg, pulling her in with him. She groaned and jumped on his back and she laughed as he tried to get her off. They calmed down a bit as it got darker. "Can you float?" She asked Peter as she began to float on her back herself. Peter shook his head. 

"No, I just sink down." He said, causing Betty to giggle. Betty was a little tipsy because she had been taking frequent sips from the vodka bottle. Peter wasn't really drinking because vodka was not his favorite. 

"I'm tired, Peter," Betty said as she looked up at the sky on her back. The stars were starting to come out. Peter got out of the water and held his hand out to help Betty. Once she was out, she began to stumble. 

"Woah," Peter said trying to help her balance. 

"Will you carry me?" She asked, sounding like a little kid. Peter laughed and nodded. He picked her up and went inside the bungalow. He gently placed her on the bed and looked at her wet clothes. It looked uncomfortable. He grabbed the rim of her shirt. 

"Arms up." He said and she lifted her arms as he pulled it off of her. Peter was a little horrified at the realization that she might not be wearing a bra, but she was. He put her wet shirt on the floor and went into her suitcase to look for a clean nightshirt. He found one and grabbed a pair of soft-looking shorts as well. He pulled Betty forward, off the pillows and she squinted through her eyes. "Arms up." He said softly and she did as he said. He put the shirt on her, and let her fall back against the pillows. Then, he carefully took the soaked jean shorts she was wearing off and asked her to lift up a little as he put the dry new ones on. 

"Thank you, Peter." Betty murmured and turned on her side. He pulled the covers over her and after making sure she was asleep, went to go change himself. When he was done, after about five minutes he got into the bed and Betty curled into his side. He didn't stop her. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her and went to sleep himself. 

In the middle of the night, Peter woke up and looked to the side. Betty wasn't there. He squinted his eyes into the darkness and looked around. "Betty?" He called. Suddenly the back door opened and Betty walked in. Peter's eyes widened. Betty was only wearing the lingerie he saw earlier. "Wh-Wha-What are you doing?" He asked. Betty smirked at him as she crawled onto the bed. When she began to get on top of him he backed up until his head hit the headboard. "Betty, stop." He said but she just continued and giggled. She sat on his lap, flush against him, looking at his face. 

"But I want you." She said in the most innocent voice and Peter let out a slight groan. He winced, as she began kissing his neck. 

"B-Betty..." He began to say but his eyes closed as he felt the warmth of her mouth against his neck. Then she looked at him. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, suddenly. Peter stared at her. 

"What?" He asked and then he jolted awake. 

"Peter?" Betty asked and Peter saw she was in the same position as last night, and it looked like she had just woke up. "Are you..." She began, looking at the blankets beneath his waist. Suddenly she started giggling, backing away from him. Peter's face heated up. "Jesus, Peter. Didn't I say this was going to happen? We should have had a bet on it." She said getting out of bed. Peter let his head fall back. 

"Betty-" He began and Betty just laughed harder. 

"You don't have to make excuses, Peter. It happens." She said walking towards the back door. "But when I come back in, I expect... That to be gone." She said giving him a sarcastic wink before leaving and shutting the door behind her. Peter rolled his eyes.


	6. Polly Cooper

Veronica had texted everyone to meet by the beginning of the pier and said that they would be going somewhere. Betty came in ten minutes later after finding Peter like that. He glared at her and she giggled. "Come on, Peter I'm just messing with you. Seriously, it's fine. But tell me one thing?" She asked with a smile on her face. Peter sighed. 

"What?" He asked hesitantly. 

"Was it about me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Peter just continued to glare at her. "Well was it?"

"Jesus, Betty no!" He yelled and she put her hands on either side of her head in surrender. 

"I am just making sure, calm down," Betty said, biting back another laugh. "But seriously, thank you for last night, I usually don't let myself drink that much," Betty said, all the humor leaving her voice. Peter could tell she was being serious now. He just nodded. 

"It's no problem." He said. "When do we have to leave again?" He asked and Betty checked the time on her phone. 

"Not for another half an hour. Do you want to shower first or should I?" She asked. Peter got up from the bed. 

"You can go first." He said, leaving the bungalow. After doing their ritual of taking turns to shower, they got dressed. Today, Betty was wearing the red bikini again. When everyone was at the beginning of the dock, and Veronica got everyone's attention, she started talking. 

"Okay so before I talk about what we are doing today, I want to go over tomorrow. The rest of me and Archie's family and friends will be arriving so we are all going to have dinner with them. Everyone flies in tomorrow except Polly, Betty." Veronica said and Betty looked at Veronica. "Polly is flying in tonight," Veronica said and everyone watched as Betty's face paled and she started to look like she was going to be sick. 

"Betty?" Peter asked, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. This seemed to bring a little color back. 

"I'm fine." She said quietly. Peter pulled her closer to his side and she took a deep breath. She looked at everyone watching her and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, okay? Can we go now? Where are we even going?" She asked, looking straight at Veronica. It was day six and Betty honestly thought that when Veronica said everyone would be arriving after week one, that meant day eight, not seven. But the one thing she dreaded was seeing Polly. Veronica seemed glad Betty asked. 

"We are going ziplining!" Veronica exclaimed. "There are a total of five of them at this one spot, and after that, we won't be coming back right away. We will be getting lunch somewhere around that area." She smiled proudly at Archie who kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Oh, and by the way, it's mostly still going to be just us doing this stuff after tomorrow, just with Polly included!" Veronica exclaimed. Betty glared at Veronica who got the message and shut up. "Anyway, let's go," Veronica said motioning towards the cars. 

This destination was a bit farther than all the others, Betty and Peter were in a car with Katy and Reggie again and the car ride was probably about thirty minutes long. The whole time was Katy ranting about Vanessa. "I mean I try to be nice to her and she looks at me like a rat! She's the rat if anything like has she taken a look in the mirror? Why is she even coming, as she will probably be too scared to go on the zipline, that fun sucking bitch." Katy said, looking like she was ready to strangle someone. Apparently, the day before, Katy and Reggie were at the beach with Jughead and Vanessa, and Katy accidentally got a lot of water on her, so Katy got so mad, she began yelling at Katy, partly in French. Katy acted big and bad now, but later, Reggie would tell Peter that it looked like Katy was going to cry. 

"Katy, Katy, put the guns down," Betty said, rubbing her shoulder. "Let's all agree Vanessa isn't our favorite person in the world, but she means a lot to Jughead, so let's not start anything that doesn't need to be started," Betty said. This made Katy calm down a little bit and Betty was glad. If she was being honest, if she saw a catfight between Katy and Vanessa, she was sure that Katy would not get as many scratches in as Vanessa would. 

When they got to the location, Betty asked Peter if he could put some sunscreen on her back, and he looked at Jughead's smirking look. He felt an urge to tell Betty to do it herself, after hearing Jughead say the things he said the day before, but he pushed that urge back and put the sunscreen on her back anyway. If only he knew that Peter could snap his neck in a second if he wanted to, he wouldn't act so tough. That thought seemed to put Peter at ease. 

The instructor lead them to the first zipline and they had to go up a lot of stairs to get there. The view from up high was incredible. You couldn't even see the ground, all you could see was the treetops, for miles. The first one was the highest and the longest one, the instructor had said. Surprisingly, Vanessa wanted to go first. Two people could go at a time, and everyone was going with their significant other, except Katy who didn't want to go. "It's not that bad, I promise. Please go, for me?" Reggie said and Katy shook her head. Only Betty, Peter, Reggie, and Katy were there now, everyone else was on the other side. 

"Hey, Katy what if you and I went together?" Betty asked and Katy looked at her. "Yeah? Do you want to do that? I'm a little scared too but I promise it will be fun." Betty said. Reggie looked at her, looking thankful. Katy slowly nodded and Betty smiled. Betty was bigger than Katy, so Betty got on the harness first, and Katy sat in between Betty's legs in front of her. It was kind of set up like when Betty went parasailing with Peter. The instructor strapped them in and Betty looked over her shoulder to smile at Peter. Peter smiled back at her, his hands in his pockets. 

When the man gave them a boost, Katy had gasped and Betty assumed she had closed her eyes. "Katy, we aren't going that fast, open your eyes," Betty said, and after a moment's hesitation, she did open her eyes. Katy ended up laughing and having fun, which made Betty happy. It took them, maybe forty-five seconds to get to the other side. After the guy unstrapped them, they went and waited with the others for Peter and Reggie. They went separately because it would probably be weird for them if they went together, and also it would weigh too much. Reggie came first, and then Peter, who looked unfazed the whole time. Betty and Peter were the last ones behind everyone else. 

"Do you go ziplining a lot?" Betty asked and Peter looked at her. 

"No, why?" He asked. Betty shrugged, with a smile.

"You just look like it's something you do every day." She said. Probably because I do. Peter thought. But instead, he just shrugged. 

"Heights just don't have an effect on me." He said. Betty simply nodded. The second one, Betty wanted to go first. She was sure Katy was comfortable going with Reggie now so, her and Peter were going to go. Peter was strapping her in, between her legs and she was rushing him. 

"Hurry!" She yelled and he laughed. When he was done, he gave the instructor a thumbs up, and he gave them the boost. Betty started whooping, making Peter laugh harder. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she looked around. When they got to the other side, they got unstrapped and waited for everyone. 

"So, when you are a millionaire one day, for being the first guy to cure both cancer and AIDS," She began, pausing when Peter laughed. "I think you should buy a beach house out here." She said. 

"Oh yeah? Are you going to use it?" He asked, amused. Betty nodded proudly. 

"I mean, of course. We will still be living next to each other. Apartment buddies for life." She said, smiling at him. "Promise me that even if you can afford a mansion, you won't leave me? Or you will at least give me a room?" She asked. 

"Yeah. I promise." He said with a smile. Betty then turned her head to the zipping sound and watched as Veronica and Archie came to their side. 

"Okay," Veronica said as Archie unstrapped them. "This is my favorite part of the trip so far." She said and Betty laughed. 

"Veronica, I promise, the offer to still marry me instead of Archie still stands," Betty said and Archie snorted. 

"In your dreams, Cooper. You have a perfectly nice guy right there." Archie said nodding at Peter, who stifled a laugh. 

"Hm, Betty Parker. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Veronica asked and Betty laughed nervously, looking back at Peter who was scratching the back of his head. The next couple that came was Reggie and Katy, and after them was Jughead and Vanessa. The third, and forth ziplines were fun, but the fifth one had water at the bottom, making the zipline stop in a Swimming Hole. Betty was excited for this one. 

This time, Betty and Peter went last. They waited patiently for everyone else to go, and then when the harness came back, they got strapped in. Betty looked excitedly at the water and Peter smiled at her excitement as the instructor gave them their push. When they crashed into the water, Peter began to unstrap them and when Betty got free first, she began swimming backward, smiling back at Peter who was still getting himself unstrapped. Everyone else was already swimming around, not paying attention to them. Once Peter got free he began swimming after Betty who laughed as she swam away. 

They ended up staying at the Swimming Hole for an hour, before deciding they were all hungry. They drove another twenty minutes before finding a place to eat. It was a cute, open little hut, that had no door, just an opening, and no glass for the windows, just open spaces. They were the only ones there. When Betty got her food Peter watched as she stared at it, as if it was an animal she had never seen before. Peter laughed and Betty looked at him. "Sorry, it's not hotel food, your majesty," Peter said and Betty rolled her eyes. "Try it." He said and when Betty jabbed the meat with her fork and took a bite Peter watched her reaction. She looked like it took everything to keep it down. She looked at Peter, with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Mmm." She moaned and gave a thumbs up and Peter shook his head. 

"I'll eat it if you don't want it." He said and Betty nodded quickly. It took her another minute to swallow the food she already had in her mouth and she quickly took a big gulp of her water. Peter smiled down at his plate while he shook his head. 

"Guys, I just want to say," Veronica began and everyone looked at her. "This has been so fun, and I'm so glad I get to have the time of my life in a beautiful country, with my Archiekins and my best friends. Betty, Jughead, and Reggie. Along with new friends that I already love so much. Peter, Katy, Vanessa." She hesitated over Vannessa's name but her smile didn't crack. Betty smiled and grabbed Veronica's hand across the table. 

"Veronica, I always knew you and Archie would get married, but I'm so glad it's finally happening. Thank you for letting me be your maid of honor." Betty said with a smile and Veronica smiled back. 

Half an hour later they had all been drinking and their conversations consisted of a lot of laughter. "Wait, so Peter. Did Betty tell you about that smoking hot kiss between her and Veronica?" Reggie said and Betty smiled at Reggie while she rolled her eyes. Peter looked at Betty and back at Reggie. 

"No, she didn't." He said and Veronica started laughing. 

"Reggie didn't even see it, yet it was the only thing he talked about for weeks." She said. 

"I have an imagination, you know," Reggie said, earning an elbow in the side from Katy. Reggie looked at her. "Well, the only thing I imagine now is you." He said, causing everyone to break out in laughter. Vanessa was kind of fake laughing, not finding any of this funny but nobody paid attention. "So, anyway. Betty and Veronica are trying out for the cheer team, Cheryl Blossom the biggest asshole in Riverdale High, was full-on judging Betty, saying she was too sweet to be on the cheer team, so Lodge straight-up grabs her and kisses her, tongue and everything." Reggie said before downing the rest of his beer. Peter smirked at Betty who playfully punched his arm. 

"Well, at least I can say I wasn't a total prude in high school," Betty said with a smile. 

"Please, you weren't a prude at all," Jughead said. Everyone got quiet, and Peter just glared at him. Reggie stifled a laugh, and Katy whispered for him to stop, which he did. 

"Excuse me," Betty said, getting up from the table and going to the bathroom. Peter didn't stop glaring at Jughead but Jughead didn't seem to care. Veronica sighed. 

"Jughead, do you have to be such an ass?" Veronica snapped. 

"I was joking, I mean, I complimented her." He said defensively. Veronica glared at Vanessa, who didn't seem to care as she sipped on her drink. Veronica scoffed before getting up from her chair and going to the bathroom herself. Jughead rubbed a hand over his face. 

"Don't upset Veronica," Archie warned and Jughead just flipped him off, causing Archie to smile a little. They both laughed and Peter looked at Reggie, who shook his head. 

Veronica walked in the bathroom to see Betty with her eyes closed, taking a deep breath. Veronica put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Betty opened her eyes, looking at her. "Are you okay?" Veronica asked. Betty nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and Veronica sighed. 

"You have been acting all fine this whole week and I know I'm getting married but if you aren't okay, it's okay. I knew this would be hard for you and I've been selfish to not check up on you." Veronica said, and suddenly, Betty missed her best friend. She hugged Veronica, who hugged her back. 

"Jughead just, thinks we can be together again, and we can't be together again. I'm with Peter now and I just don't have feelings for him anymore, but it makes me feel terrible like I am supposed to be with Jughead." Betty said quietly, resting her cheek on Veronica's shoulder. Veronica nodded. 

"Betty, you don't need to do anything you don't want to. Besides, I like Peter. I think he's good for you. Jughead had five years to pick up the phone." Veronica said, pulling away and looking at Betty's face. Betty nodded.

"I thought the same thing. Are you having fun?" Betty asked and Veronica's whole face brightened. 

"Tons." She said as she wrapped an arm around Betty's shoulder. "Now, come on." She said as she pulled Betty towards the door. 

Peter was relieved to see Betty laughing with Veronica, as they walked back to the table. After thirty more minutes, they decided to go back to the resort. 

Betty was laughing at something Peter said, as they all were walking toward the bungalows when Betty suddenly got really pale and her smile faded. Peter frowned and followed her line of sight. "Well, it's about damn time." Polly Cooper said with a wide smile, walking towards them. "When I got here this really hot guy showed me my water hut thingy but nobody else was here." She said with a laugh. Polly pulled Betty into a giant hug but all the energy had left Betty, and she couldn't move. "Betty! You look amazing! I mean, it looks like you've gained a little weight, but we all have our flaws." Polly said. Peter's jaw dropped and he looked around but nobody else seemed surprised. They were all unfazed. "Oh, and who is this big guy, is this the guy Veronica has told me all about?" Polly asked, slapping Peter's face softly. Peter winced a little. 

"Polly, I'm so glad you made it! How was the flight?" Veronica asked. Polly smiled at her. Peter looked at Betty, who was staring at the water. She looked miserable. 

"It was good. Boring." Polly said. Betty looked at her. She had a nose piercing in her nose. 

"Is that new?" Betty asked quietly. Polly looked like she was glad she asked. 

"Yeah! I got it for free, I have it good with the owner of this tattoo shop if you know what I mean." Polly said, shrugging. Peter looked at Katy, who was looking pitifully at Betty. Betty looked up at Peter and Peter looked at Polly. 

"Betty and I have to go, but it was nice meeting you, Polly," Peter said, quickly. He took Betty's hand in his and they began walking toward their bungalow. "What the hell was that?" Peter asked and Betty looked at him. 

"Polly used to be the sweetest girl you have ever met. But, after high school, she changed." Betty shrugged. At the bungalow, Betty was on the phone with Veronica. 

"No, I know she is your friend, Ronnie but please I don't think I'll be able to handle it if she starts joining in on whatever you have planned for the rest of the time here," Betty said, pacing the room. "I know, and I am so sorry, it is your trip but Veronica I am begging you. Polly will just harass me the whole time." Betty said, starting to bite the nail on her thumb. "Thank you, that's all I need to hear," Betty said, before hanging up and tossing her phone on the bed. Peter watched as Betty rubbed her eyes. 

"You okay?" He asked, gently. Betty looked at him and nodded. 

"Yeah, she's just... Brutal." Betty said and Peter nodded. "Look, whatever she says tonight... Nobody is going to defend me and you shouldn't either. Nobody will defend me because they know it will just make things more complicated. This is just the way Polly is. So, relax. Okay?" Betty said and Peter hesitated before nodding. "God, I just hate her so much," Betty said and Peter laughed. "You know she is going to make a pass at you right? Not because she likes you but because she knows it will bother me." Betty said and Peter smiled. 

"It would bother you?" He asked and Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Not in that way. I mean, she thinks it will bother me." Betty says, and Peter nodded. 

"Thanks for the warning." Was all he said. Betty nodded and put her hair up in a messy bun. Once they got done taking turns showering and getting ready, it was almost time for dinner, so they headed off. Betty and Peter arrived a little early. Only Veronica and Archie were there. Betty made a beeline to Veronica. 

"Are you mad at me?" She asked and Veronica smiled. 

"No. I understand. It's fine. I kind of liked it being just the eight of us. Well, the seven. Without Vanessa." She said, making them both laugh. 

"Good. You know how Polly can get." Betty said and Veronica nodded in agreement.

"I know. That's why I asked mine and Archie's parents not to come tonight. Because I knew Polly was going to be here." Veronica said. 

"Probably a good call," Betty mused. They waited for everyone, and everyone did show up on time, except for Polly. They all decided to just go into the restaurant because they knew Polly would be late. They had already ordered their drinks when Polly arrived. 

"Sorry, I'm late." She said, clumsily sitting down. She didn't seem sorry. 

"That's alright," Veronica said. Peter could see Betty getting nervous and he placed his hand on top of hers. She looked at him and smiled softly. He smiled back and this seemed to get Polly's attention. 

"Oh, how cute. Mom would approve." Polly said with a nod. "Sharp, not that tall though. What are you, 5'5?" She asked Peter. Peter just looked at her as if she was stupid. 

"I'm 5'8." He said. Polly nodded. 

"Well, at least you're taller than Betty." She said with a shrug. Betty looked at Peter apologetically and he smiled, letting her know it was fine. Polly signaled the nearest waiter. "Yeah, could I get a vodka tonic? Thanks." Betty rolled her eyes. Polly glared at her. "Please, get off your high horse," Polly said and this set Betty off. 

"At least I haven't been running my mouth since I got here. Give someone else a chance to talk, huh?" Betty snapped. Polly scoffed. 

"I'm your sister. You haven't shown me one happy emotion since I got here." She shot back. 

"Maybe because you don't make me happy, Polly did you ever think about that? Do you ever think about anyone else's happiness except yours? Did you even congratulate Archie and Veronica? Gee, I would be surprised if you did." Betty said. Reggie spoke up. 

"Okay, change of subject, yeah?" He said. Polly's nostrils flared. 

"God, you are so self-righteous." She said. 

"Enough! Both of you!" Veronica yelled. They both looked at her. "God, what are you twelve? Betty, you are twenty-five, and Polly, you are twenty-seven. I suggest you both start acting like it." Veronica said. Vannessa was laughing. Suddenly they all heard a repeat of that whole thing echo from her phone. Veronica stared at her with wide, angry eyes. "Did you just record that whole thing?" Veronica asked. Vanessa didn't look up from her phone. 

"Yeah, it's going to go viral." She said. 

"Delete it now, or so help me god I will smash that phone," Veronica growled. Vanessa looked at her with scared eyes. Then she looked at her phone, doing a few things. 

"It's deleted." She said quietly. Jughead stifled a laugh and Vanessa shot him a nasty look. Katy was being as quiet as she could, looking at her plate like her parents were fighting at the dinner table. Veronica took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry." She said, looking at everyone. Peter pressed his lips together, tightly. He was kind of confused on the last five minutes. "I shouldn't have snapped, just, Polly can you treat Betty like an actual person? And Betty, don't judge her." Both Betty and Polly nodded. Then Veronica smiled. "Now, then I think I'm ready to order." Peter stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Was she serious? He looked back at Betty, who had her arms crossed over her chest. 

The rest of dinner, Katy was telling Polly how zip lining was. "Yeah, and it was like, really scary at first, but Betty went with me the first time and then, it was like really fun. I think it was a really good part of the trip, but so far my favorite part was the caves, they were so cool!" Katy looked like a kid on Christmas, and Polly was staring at her, probably refraining from asking the whole table why this girl was talking to her. Betty was listening to her intently, though like it was really interesting. "No, but snorkeling was super fun too. Well, it was fun until I cut my leg on a piece of coral. That part sucked." Katy said. "Veronica, are we doing anything tomorrow?" Katy asked. This was what Betty was afraid of. Polly was bound to go with them now. Betty didn't blame Katy, though. She didn't know. 

"Yeah, Veronica. What are we doing tomorrow?" Polly repeated, looking at Veronica with a sarcastic light in her eyes. Veronica cleared her throat. 

"Actually we aren't doing anything tomorrow, we are taking a break." She said. Polly just shrugged and Katy looked a bit disappointed. 

"Well, then. During the day might be a bit boring, but I say, as it gets later, we find the best night club in the area, yeah?" Polly said smirking at everyone. 

"Now that." Reggie began. "Is something I can get on board with!" He said, making Archie laugh. 

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Veronica said with a smile. Polly looked proud. Everyone else seemed to agree. Betty just nodded her head and Peter gave a simple 'sure.' After paying the bill and talking a little bit longer, everyone went their separate ways. 

Betty let out a long sigh after she and Peter got to their bungalow. "God, she literally takes the energy out of me. Is it even possible for someone to do that?" Betty fell back against the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I just can't believe Veronica would even invite her to the wedding honestly. It feels like a stab to the back. Like she knows we are constantly fighting, she knows how cruel Polly can get, and still, she tries so hard to see the good in her. Not that there is any." Betty said with the roll of her eyes. Peter smiled softly at her. 

"I think," Peter said taking his jacket off. "That if you stop talking and thinking about it, then you might feel a bit better." Betty laughed. 

"Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry, I didn't mean to get annoying." She said, sitting up. 

"You aren't annoying," Peter said quickly. "I can see why you don't like her. Hell, I don't like her." This made Betty giggle. 

"Thanks." She said. "I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep." She got into the bed and Peter nodded. 

"Me too." He said, getting into the other side of the bed. Betty turned, facing away from him, and turned her lamplight off. Peter did the same thing. The whole day left Betty exhausted. She fell asleep within minutes. Peter folded his hands under his head and just looked at the ceiling for a little bit, thinking about his week.


	7. Drunken Mistakes

Betty woke up earlier than usual. She wanted to call Mandy. She missed Mandy. She had yet to fill her in on everything. So, at eight in the morning, she was out in the back, dangling her legs off the platform, with her legs in the water, her phone pressed to her ear. It rang for three rings before Mandy answered. "Hey! You leave that kid alone, or I'll come over there and take you home right now!" Mandy yelled and Betty winced, pulling the phone away from her ear. "Hey, babe. Sorry, I'm watching my sisters kid. We're at the park." Mandy said and Betty laughed. Hearing Mandy honestly refreshed her. 

"God, I've missed you. I honestly should have snuck you on the plane." Betty said. Mandy laughed. 

"That would have been great. What's up? I haven't heard from you in a week." Mandy said. Betty smiled. 

"Yeah, um it's been crazy. There's already drama with my sister, Veronica got a little stressed out, Peter's..." Betty's voice trailed off. "Honestly, if Peter wasn't here I think I would have had a mental breakdown," Betty said with a slight laugh. 

"That bad?" Mandy asked. 

"Just a bit," Betty responded. 

"So, have you gotten to see his abs a lot? You know, being in Jamaica and all." Mandy said. Betty giggled. 

"Um, yes actually. Not that I've been paying attention." Betty said as she looked down into the clear, beautiful, water. She moved her legs back and forth and watched as a vibrant, small fish began swimming around her legs. 

"That's a lie and we both know it," Mandy said. Betty scoffed. Mandy had a thick, New York accent, which made her sound so confident, and guys loved it. Betty loved that about her. "Lucas! Do not make me come down there!" Mandy yelled and Betty winced again. 

"Amanda, you do realize your phone microphone is very strong, right?" Betty asked. 

"Sorry, babe," Mandy said. "So seriously, are things heating up between you two?" She asked. Betty hesitated. 

"Not really. And it shouldn't be. I am not trying to get with Peter. Pretend, remember?" Betty said and she could practically see Mandy rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's your friend, he's your fake boyfriend, whatever. I've heard it all. Just asking if my little Betty has added a little spice to her vacation, that's all." Mandy said. Betty smiled down at her feet. 

"No spice." She said. "God if you were here, I just feel like you would put Polly in her place." 

"Honey, you don't need me to put Polly in her place. You're a big girl you can do that by yourself." Many said. "Besides, you guys are sisters. Putting each other in your place is what you're supposed to do. I know you don't want to stress Veronica out so don't drag her into it. What you need to do is have a private conversation with Polly and tell her to grow the fuck up. It's not that hard when you just get down to it." Mandy explained. 

"It's easier said than done, believe me," Betty said. "Your older sister is just supposed to be someone you look up to, you know? And she's turned into a monster." Betty said, rubbing her forehead. 

"I know. Look at my sister. Thirty years old, single, and the mother of the kid that I always have to babysit." Mandy said. Betty nodded.

"God, I hope that isn't me in three years," Betty said. She and Mandy were the same age, Mandy's sister was just a bit older than Polly. 

"Me too. Bless your heart. Look, Betts, I have to go, but call me more often I need details." Mandy said and Betty smiled. 

"Alright, I will I promise. Bye." She said before hanging up. 

"Who was that?" Peter asked, from behind Betty. Betty turned to see him leaning against the door frame. 

"You know my friend who comes to my apartment a lot?" Betty asked. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"The one who always asks to feel my biceps when I take out the trash? Yeah." He said and Betty laughed. 

"That sounds like Mandy. I called her because I missed her, is all." Betty said and Peter came over and sat next to Betty on the platform, mirroring her position. They were both quiet for a while, just looking at the water, and admiring what a beautiful day it was. "I was actually thinking of going to the spa today, want to come?" Betty asked and Peter frowned. Betty laughed at his face. "The spa is for guys too, and I need a break from all those insane girls. Please?" Peter let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go with you to the spa," Peter said in a sarcastically girly voice. Betty clapped her hands together laughing. At the spa, betty was looking at the products they had on the shelf in the lobby. The lady at the front desk had told them to wait for a few minutes. Betty was reading the backs of the bottles and Peter was playing a game on his phone. 

"Betty? Peter? We're ready for you." A petite woman in white said. She began leading them down a long hall. 

"I feel like I'm at the doctor's office," Peter said and Betty pinched him. 

"Oh, shush. You practically are a doctor." Betty said in a dismissive tone. Peter frowned. 

"Um, definitely not." He said. Betty ignored him. 

"Okay, so through this door, is a sauna. I'm going to leave you guys in there for thirty minutes, and then come back. You don't have to take off your clothes but it's recommended." The woman explained with a smile before walking away. Betty looked at Peter and they both laughed before walking in. Betty began to take her clothes off once they were inside, and Peter quickly looked away. She didn't seem to mind. She was still wearing her bra and underwear. 

"Oh my god, they have fluffy robes!" Betty yelled and Peter frowned. 

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so excited about robed before." He said and Betty rolled her eyes. 

"You're just jealous," she said sitting down on the bench. He smiled at her. 

"Jealous of what?" He asked. 

"The fluffy robes." She said and Peter chuckled. He took his shirt and pants off before sitting a foot next to Betty on the Bench. Betty was leaning her head against the wall with her eyes closed. Peter was getting hot easily and starting to sweat, but he supposed that was the point of a sauna. By the time the thirty minutes were up, Peter was thankful. He felt sleepy and thought that if he was in there any longer, he would have melted. The woman had opened the door. 

"You guys can leave your clothes there and put on the robes if you want. We will bring you your clothes after." The woman said, smiling kindly. Betty jumped up. 

"Ooh, yes please." She said putting the robe on. Peter followed her suit. They were walking down the hall again and Betty was talking to the woman, while Peter trailed behind. 

"How long have you two been together?" The woman asked. She was Asian with long black hair. 

"Four months," Betty said. The woman smiled brightly. 

"Oh, that's great. First vacation together? Andrews' wedding correct?" The woman asked. Betty nodded with a smile. 

"Yeah, my best friend is getting married. We're like sisters." Betty said. The woman nodded. 

"Well, that's very nice." She said, stopping at another door. "This room is for you, Mrs. Cooper. The man in there will give you a massage." Betty's eyes widened at the guy. She started smiling a lot. Peter looked at the guy and frowned. He looked like a model for US magazine. Peter began glaring at the guy without realizing it. 

"Fine by me," Betty said, a little too quickly. Then she looked at the woman. "Are you doing Peter's massage?" Betty asked. The woman nodded and Betty smiled warmly. "Take care of my man," Betty said, winking at Peter before walking into the room. Peter rolled his eyes and followed the girl some more down the hall. 

"Do you two have an open relationship?" The girl asked, catching Peter a little off guard. 

"No," He said slowly. "She just likes to mess with me," Peter explained. The girl nodded as if that made sense. She stopped at a door and smiled at Peter. 

"We're in here." She said and he walked in. The room smelled of a nice aroma and was lit by candles. She shut the door behind her and told him to lay face-down on the table. Peter did as she said. The massage felt like about forty-five minutes. Betty met Peter in the salon part of the building. She looked a lot more relaxed and happier than earlier. Peter sat in the chair next to her. 

"Have fun?" He asked. She nodded her head quickly. 

"That was hot." She said and she laughed when Peter frowned at her. "Did you not enjoy it? I think she's pretty." Betty said and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"You're impossible." He said and Betty shrugged. Betty got a pedicure and a manicure, but Peter told them he was good, so he sat there, waiting patiently for them to finish. Betty looked like she had fun today and Peter was glad. In the lobby, Betty bought a few hair products and they were on their way. 

"God, that was amazing," Betty said and Peter laughed. 

"Yeah, it was cool." He said. 

"Well I needed it, considering the things that will probably go down tonight," Betty said with a slight shiver. Peter looked at her. 

"What exactly do you expect to happen?" Peter asked. Betty shrugged. There was something she wasn't telling him. After the spa Betty wanted to walk along the beach, so that's what they were doing now. They were holding their shoes and slowly walking, close to the shoreline. "Betty?" Peter pushed and she looked at him. 

"For my twenty-first birthday party, I wanted to get drunk, to, you know to celebrate the fact I could drink legally I guess," Betty said. "There was this guy I liked. His name was Aaron. He was super nice, and I thought he liked me. We were at a nightclub. Me, Veronica, Archie, my friend Kevin, and Polly. I was talking to Aaron and I told him I would be back. I went to get another drink and when I came back, he was gone." Betty took a second to look at the pretty water. "So it was fine. It was okay because shit happens and guys are assholes. But, Polly and I were living together at the time. I came home, to find her in bed with Aaron. When he left, we argued and you know what her excuse was?" Betty looked at Peter, who was listening intently. "Her excuse was, I liked Aaron so it became her goal to get him in bed with her," Betty said. 

"Jesus," Peter said. "That's awful." Betty nodded. 

"She continued to do little things like that. I was an intern at a publishing company and she tried to sleep with my boss, just to screw him over to possibly get me fired." Betty said. "She wants to hurt me all the time, and I don't know why. She used to always protect me, and make sure I was always okay. Now she does the complete opposite. So, I'm not sure what I think is going to happen tonight, but it can't be good. At least one thing, just one, will most likely not go my way." Betty said. Peter stopped walking and she looked at him. 

"I promise," He began. "That I will do whatever I can, to make sure she does not do anything to ruin your night," Peter said and Betty smiled at the sand down at her toes. 

"Peter-" She began. 

"I mean it. Nobody deserves that. Especially you." He said and Betty looked up at him to see that he was serious. 

"Thanks." She said, and he nodded.

At the bungalow, Betty was getting ready to go to Veronica's. The girls were going to get ready together. Betty looked at Peter watching her. "You can get a ride there with Reggie, or Archie or something, right?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I'll figure it out," Peter said. Betty nodded with a smile. 

"Okay, then see you there." She said and Peter agreed before she left. 

At Veronica's, it was Polly, Betty, Vanessa, and Katy. Betty was doing Katy's makeup while Polly and Vanessa were picking Veronica's outfit. The two got along very well and Betty was not very surprised. Two negatives made a positive. "Betty, you're making her look like the queen of England," Polly said. Katy looked in a mirror. 

"I think it looks good," Katy said and Polly rolled her eyes, moving Betty out of the way. 

"Let me do it. Betty was never very good at makeup. Vanessa, would you mind fixing my sister right up, while I fix this one?" Polly asked and Vanessa nodded happily. Veronica hopped up from the chair she was sitting in. 

"Oh, I'll pick Betty an outfit," Veronica said. Vanessa then looked at Veronica and said something in French. Veronica raised an eyebrow, confused. 

"She said, pick an outfit from her bag for Betty," Polly said. Betty frowned at Polly. 

"You know French?" Betty mused. Polly laughed. 

"I've slept with a lot of French boys, honey," Polly remarked and Betty just shivered. Veronica gasped as she sorted through Vanessa's bag. 

"Vanessa, your clothes are amazing," Veronica said. Vanessa sternly moved Betty's face to the side, as she applied something with a brush. Then, she got out some liquid eyeliner. Betty stared at it. 

"Uh, eyeliner doesn't look good on me," Betty said and Vanessa mumbled some more French. Betty frowned as she began applying it anyway. 

"Let her do her job, Betty. Relax for once, my god." Polly said and Betty stayed quiet. Veronica then pulled out a tiny black-gray dress. 

"This is what Betty's wearing tonight." Veronica declared. Betty's eyes widened. 

"No. No, nope, no." Betty said. "It looks like a toddler could fit in that!" Betty said, causing Veronica to roll her eyes. 

"Please? Because I'm getting married in six days?" Veronica said, puffing her lower lip out. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"You are insane." She said and Veronica waited. "But I will try it on." She said, making Veronica jump up and clap her hands together. When Vanessa was done with Betty's makeup she looked in the mirror. She gasped at what looked back at her. It actually looked good. Vanessa had put on thick, winged liner on top of her eyelid with fading purple eyeshadow, and there was a highlight in her inner corner. Vanessa smiled proudly. 

"Vous êtes les bienvenus." She said. "You're welcome." Betty smiled at her, and some of the hate she felt for her, fell away just a tiny bit. Betty grabbed the dress and wet to go change in the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror in complete horror. It was kind of a gray with a black tint to it, and it was skin tight, hugging her curves. Her back was completely bare and it stopped mid-thigh. She felt naked. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, beautifully. The front showed off her cleavage in such a way she hated. She walked out of the bathroom and everyone smiled, except for Katy who's mouth dropped open. 

"Betty, it looks great!" Veronica yelled, excitedly. 

"You look good." Polly agreed. Betty wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously and Vanessa came over and unwrapped them from around her. 

"Don't hide the best part, yeah?" She said, and her accent somehow relaxed Betty. 

"Okay, but have you worn that present I got you yet?" Veronica asked. Betty shook her head and she gasped. "Tonight is the perfect night to wear it! Go put it on!" She yelled but everyone else was confused, except for Katy. 

"Hold on, what are we talking about?" Polly asked. Veronica smirked and told Polly about the lingerie she got for Betty and Polly began laughing. 

"Yeah, I actually agree with her. Go put it on." She said. 

"It's at my bungalow," Betty said, hoping they would drop it. She felt exposed enough already. 

"Go change and come back. The boys are already at the club, Archie just texted me so Peter won't be there." Veronica said. Betty groaned and mumbled a fine before she left. When she got there, she considered just staying for a minute and saying she put it on anyway, but something in Betty told her to put it on. So, she did. It only pronounced her curves and her breasts more, which she did not want, but she just shrugged it off and headed back to Veronica's. 

She took her time because she wanted to admire the water and the sunset for a minute. She couldn't imagine going back to New York after being here for two weeks. This was definitely the best time she's had in a while. She walked into Veronica's to see everyone else was ready to go. Veronica wearing a dark purple tube dress, Katy wearing a flowy loose pink dress, and Polly and Vanessa wearing the most revealing black dresses you'll ever see. "Took you long enough. You ready to go?" 

"Yeah," Betty said. "Let's go." Betty was wearing these tall, silver heels that hurt her feet, but Polly convinced her that it made her legs look ten times better. Betty had to admit that Polly was right. In the car, Polly had cracked open a bottle of Vodka and they were passing it around. 

"No, no, okay," Polly said, trying to stop herself from laughing. "Katy, honey, I'm sorry but... Reggie is the most stupid man I've ever met." She said bursting into laughter again. Everyone else couldn't help but laugh, including Katy. 

"Every time one of us has to drive, I am always the one to drive because I don't trust him," Katy said. "The first time we drove together and he was driving, he didn't know what a turn signal was," Katy said, making us all crack up again. "He can drive all he wants, just not with me there," Katy said in a fit of giggles. 

"Betty, what's the dumbest thing Peter's ever said?" Veronica asked, and Betty had to think about it. 

"I don't know, because Peter's very smart," Betty said, truthfully. "He's a total nerd." She said with a laugh as she took a sip from the Vodka. Polly smiled. 

"Come on, there has to be one thing," Polly said. Betty squinted her eyes as she thought. 

"Okay, I was moved into our apartment complex two months, and I thought someone had broken into my apartment, so I went to Peter's. He went over to my apartment to check it out, and it turned out to be a bird, but when he came back, he asked me what that weird stick square thing in my living room was. I was confused but turns out, he was talking about my Swiffer." Betty said starting to laugh. "Let me tell you, his apartment was a complete mess, he is not the cleanest person ironically," Betty said, and everyone laughed.

"Do you guys live together now?" Polly asked. Betty silently shook her head. 

"Uh, not yet. Hopefully soon." She said, carefully. Everyone got quiet after that. The conversation eventually picked up again but Betty didn't talk much. They arrived at the club about ten minutes later. It wasn't near the resort so it took some time. 

"The boys said they were in a booth in the far corner of the club, so keep your eyes open," Veronica said as they walked in. They were immediately hit with loud music, and body heat. It was dark and crowded with tons of people. Katy ended up spotting the booth and from a distance, Betty saw that Peter was laughing at something Reggie said, with his arms spread over the top of the booth, and he was slumping a little with his legs spread open. Betty couldn't help but find it super sexy. But, she assumed that was the alcohol thinking for her. Peter looked at Betty and then back at Reggie, but then he snapped his head back at Betty, the smile gone, and sat straight up. His eyes were wide as he looked at her and Betty felt her face heat up, as she sat down next to him. 

Peter was still staring at her with his jaw clenched. Betty looked at him. "Peter? Are you okay?" She asked. He quickly nodded and looked away. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said. His voice sounded a little high pitched and she raised an eyebrow. Veronica was sitting on Archie's lap, while she sipped on her drink, Katy was telling Reggie something, and Vanessa, Jughead, and Polly were nowhere to be found. Betty leaned her head on Peter's shoulder and felt him stiffen up. A song came up and Katy started jumping in her seat. 

"Betty, will you come dance with me?" She asked and Betty sighed about to say no. "Please, please?" She asked and Betty laughed. 

"Fine." She said and they both left. When Betty was gone Peter relaxed a little bit. When he first saw her he didn't believe it was her, but he thought she looked really good. Betty and Katy had been gone for ten minutes and by then it was just Peter and Reggie sitting there, with nobody else in sight. 

"You've been really quiet, are you feeling okay?" Reggie asked and Peter looked at Reggie. He cleared his throat before talking. 

"Um, yeah I'm fine." He said. Reggie just nodded. Suddenly a very drunk Polly came over. 

"Peter, will you dance with me, please?" She said sticking her lower lip out. 

"I'm good," Peter said and she pouted. 

"Please, please, please, please-" Peter sighed and realized she wasn't going to stop. 

"Okay, fine." He said quickly and she started cheering. Reggie just looked at Peter warily and Peter shrugged as Polly pulled Peter by the hand. They ended up near a wall and Peter just leaned against it, while Polly danced by herself. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around for Betty. He wanted to leave, but he also wanted to let Betty know he was leaving before he left. Suddenly Polly came up to Peter with two drinks, and he hadn't even noticed she'd gone to get them. 

"This one's for you!" She yelled, a little too loudly, as she handed Peter one of the glasses. He drank it quickly and Polly laughed. "I'll go get you another one!" She yelled and before he could protest she was gone. Peter had already had maybe five beers before that and he was beginning to feel a little dizzy. She came back quickly and handed him another drink. 

"Polly, I think I'm done," Peter said, but when he saw her face he drank the whole thing. She smiled. Peter looked behind her for Betty but couldn't see her in the crowd of people. His vision was beginning to blur. It wasn't just the alcohol. When Peter drank, his senses began to weaken rather than when he was sober. And before he got bit by the spider he had terrible vision. Peter squinted. "Have you seen Betty?" He asked and Polly giggled. 

"Nope." She said and Peter looked down to realize Polly was getting dangerously close to him. He backed up until he hit the wall but she kept getting closer. 

"Polly-" He began but she kissed him. He quickly pushed her but Polly had timed her kiss just right. 

"Peter?" He heard a voice ask, and turned to see Betty, looking between them. Polly giggled. 

"Uh oh..." She said, like a child. 

"Betty I swear I didn't-" Peter began but Betty shook her head. 

"I believe you." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away. She went out the back door, and even Peter noticed she was a little off-balance as she walked. 

"Betty, I'm sorry-" Peter was starting to say but Betty turned around and kissed him. He was surprised, and he hesitated before kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged her fingers through his hair as they kissed and Peter felt her tongue against his. She pressed herself flush against him but quickly pulled away. He looked at her, both dazed and confused. It wasn't just the kiss that confused him. The last ten minutes had also left him confused. 

"I shouldn't have done that." She said. "I'm drunk. And you're drunk. And I'm going back to the resort." Betty said, running back into the club. Peter stayed out there for a few minutes, wishing he was kissing her again. Peter stumbled back into the club and almost fell but someone caught him.

"Woah, okay buddy." He heard Reggie say. Peter tried to stand straight up but he had to wrap his arm around Reggie. 

"I think Polly roofied me," Peter said in a very slurred sentence. Reggie started laughing hysterically. "Where's Betty?" Peter asked but it came out as "Yere's Letty?" 

"Her and Katy left. And I think it's time we do the same. Come on." Reggie said, helping Peter walk. Reggie and Peter looked for Jughead, Vanessa, Archie, and Veronica everywhere but couldn't find them. They weren't answering their phones either, so they eventually just left. In the car ride, Peter had drink a whole bottle of water and told Reggie what Polly had done. He couldn't tell Reggie about Betty kissing him, because it would have sounded normal to Reggie. 

"Polly's a slut." Was all Reggie had said. "Sorry, that happened to you. She's an awful person and she treats Betty like shit. She used to be cool though. Nobody knows what the hell happened. Guess that's what happens when your father is convicted of first-degree murder." Reggie said with a shrug, looking out his window. Peter had forgotten about that until now. 

"Oh yeah," Peter said. "My head's going to hurt so bad." He said randomly and Reggie laughed. He didn't seem drunk at all. "Did you not drink?" Peter asked, genuinely surprised. Reggie sensed the surprise in his voice. 

"Not really. I promised Katy I wouldn't get drunk because she knows I can get a little aggressive when I drink." Reggie said. Though, he seemed a little disappointed that he didn't get to drink that much. Peter's head was already thumping and he reminded himself to put some ice on it when he got back. 

"I hope we didn't just leave them to get murdered," Peter said. Reggie grinned. 

"I'm sure they went back to the resort, or they were busy... Well, you know." Reggie shrugged. "No biggie." Peter convinced Reggie to let him walk back by himself because by then he was able to start walking straight. He opened the door to the bungalow as quietly as he could and shut it as quietly as he could. He looked at Betty, who was asleep on the bed. She was still wearing that ridiculous outfit and Peter forced himself to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he covered betty with the blanket and began to get ready for bed himself. 

He took his shirt off and got into bed, next to Betty. He relaxed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately. 

At some point in the middle of the night, Peter had jolted awake. "Sorry." He heard a voice whisper and he turned to see Betty, getting a water out of the mini-fridge. She wasn't in that dress anymore and must have changed while Peter was asleep. "Didn't mean to wake you." She said. Betty had accidentally bumped something, causing Peter to wake up. 

"It's fine." He said groggily. He was sure they were both sober by then. "Betty, are we not going to talk about earlier?" Peter said and Betty didn't respond at first. She just opened the water bottle and took her time, drinking from it. Finally, she sat on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have done that." She finally said. "I was really drunk, and seeing you and Polly like that, made me want to do the same thing she always does," Betty said. 

"I seriously didn't want her to kiss me. I am ninety percent sure a drink she gave me was roofied." Peter said and Betty snapped her head at him. 

"Are you serious?" She asked. She looked horrified. Peter just nodded quietly. "Holy shit. That's a bit much." Betty said. "I am so sorry, Peter." 

"It's fine. I just wanted you to know that it wasn't like that." Peter said honestly. Betty just nodded.

"Come on, Peter," Betty said, as Peter looked at her. "Even I know you have better taste than that." She said, making both of them start laughing. "Well, I don't think we are doing anything tomorrow, which is good because I am going to have the worst hangover ever," Betty said. 

"Me too. Can you get me an ice pack?" He asked and Betty nodded, getting two from the mini-fridge. She laid next to Peter and handed him one of the ice packs, as she placed the other one on her forehead. She sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Can we both agree that this week has been both the best and the most chaotic weeks of our lives?" Betty asked as Peter laughed. 

"Yeah, I think I can agree with that," Peter said. Betty closed her eyes and felt her muscles relax as she began to fall asleep again. It took Peter a little longer, but he eventually found sleep too.


	8. Cold Feet

There was supposed to be a huge storm that day, so everybody planned on just lounging around. Betty and Peter were still asleep at ten-thirty, but Betty finally woke up and looked to her side to see Peter, his head buried underneath the pillows. She quietly got out of bed and changed, going off of luck that he wouldn't wake up while she was changing. When she was done, there was a loud knock on the door making Peter jolt awake. Betty looked at Peter and smiled. He looked bewildered. Betty opened the door to see Katy, she looked very pale, it was windy outside and drizzling. She looked scared. "Katy? What's wrong?" Betty asked, concerned. 

"You need to come to Veronica's." She said hurriedly. Betty looked back at Peter who looked just as confused as she was. "Now, Betty!" Katy yelled and Betty grabbed her jacket before leaving, not even bothering to say bye to Peter. "She's a mess," Katy said. Betty looked at Katy, suddenly feeling scared. 

"What do you mean? What happened?" Betty asked. Katy shook her head. 

"Just, come look." She said and they both didn't say anything until they got there. Even from behind the door, Betty could hear the weeping. Betty looked at Katy. 

"Where's Archie?" Betty asked. 

"He's been gone all morning. Won't be back until later. He and Jughead went into town for something. Didn't say what." Katy said. Betty opened the door and Veronica momentarily stopped crying to look up at Betty. There was broken glass all over the floor and Veronica was sitting in her wedding dress. Betty rushed to her. 

"What happened? What's wrong? What did you do?" Betty asked, and Veronica burst into some more tears. Betty looked at Katy with wide eyes who just shrugged. "Veronica, look at me. Look at me. What's wrong?" Betty asked and Veronica sniffled. 

"I'm getting married in five days..." She paused as a moan escaped her. "And my dress doesn't fit!" She yelled as she went back into a fit of tears. "I'm getting fat!" She said between her whimpers. Betty rubbed her back. 

"No, no you are not getting fat they just got the wrong size, that's all. Linda will fix it. Katy, call Linda!" Betty growled. Katy looked scared. 

"Where's her number?" Katy asked in a hurry. 

"In the bathroom on the sticky note," Betty said, snapping as if that will make her go faster. 

"God, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that fucking piece of cake!" Veronica said before crying some more. Betty winced at the ridiculousness of that sentence. 

"Veronica, Ronnie, this is not your fault, I promise the tailors just made a tiny mistake, that's all. It will be fixed in no time." Betty said, trying to get her to stop crying. Veronica never cried, she always seemed like she had everything figured out. That's why it scared Betty so much when she did cry. 

"I woke up this morning, and I was so happy. I'm getting married in five days. And then that thought went from a happy thought, to like the scariest thought I have ever had. Then, I decided, if I try my dress on, then maybe I'll feel better." Veronica sniffed. "And the zipper won't even go all the way up." She cried. There was makeup running down her face now. "I mean, I've only had sex with four guys in my entire life! And the other two were before Archie and Reggie. When I was fifteen!" Veronica said, starting to cry some more. "You know how depressing that is? I mean Reggie? What is wrong with me?" Veronica said. Betty stared at her with wide eyes. 

"Are we actually having this conversation, or am I dreaming right now?" Betty asked, which only seemed to make Veronica cry. Just then, Katy ran in. 

"Linda can't come because of the storm," Katy said. Betty looked out the window to see it was pouring very hard now. She looked back at Veronica who was now full-on laying down, staring at the ceiling and crying. "What do we do, Betty?" Katy asked. Betty sighed. 

"Veronica, listen to me," Betty said, getting her attention. "You are very young. You're scared. You're getting cold feet, and trust me, you really think Archie wants to wake up to this for the rest of his life?" Betty asked. Katy gasped, but it made Veronica laugh. Betty knew it would, or else she wouldn't have said it. "You know I'm joking, but seriously you know what statistics say? That couples who do not get cold feet, don't end up being happy. Why did you say yes when Archie asked you?" Betty asked. Veronica was silent. "Exactly. Now get your cake eating ass up before the glass cuts your dress and then we really can't fix it." Betty said. Veronica didn't move, but she didn't cry either. 

"Did Peter tell you about the statistics thing?" Veronica asked, and Betty laughed. 

"No. He doesn't special in unhappily married couples." Betty said. Veronica smiled and Betty helped her up. Betty told Katy to go run the bath while Betty helped Veronica out of her dress. 

"You're going to get it fixed?" Veronica asked. Betty nodded. 

"Yes, I promise I will get it fixed. It will look amazing on you." Betty said and Veronica smiled. Veronica ended up getting in the bath and Katy had put bubbles in it for her. This is how Betty was sitting on the sink and Katy on top of the toilet. "Why else are you feeling nervous about marrying Archie? And give me a real reason." Betty said. Katy stayed silent. 

"I don't want him to realize that he can do better one day," Veronica said softly. The room was quiet for a minute. 

"Veronica," Betty began. "You guys have been together ten years, and he's never cheated on you, never left you, and has always treated you with respect. Don't you think that if he thought he could do better, he would have done it by now?" Betty asked softly. Veronica just shrugged. 

"There have been times where I thought we weren't going to make it," Veronica said, so quietly Betty had to strain to hear her. 

"There is always going to be times like those, V. But you just have to get through them," Betty said. Veronica nodded. 

"I saw Polly lead Peter to the back of the club," Veronica said. "I knew what she was going to do." Betty was quiet. 

"You didn't try to stop her?" Betty asked and Veronica just shook her head. 

"I just watched. I... I wanted to see if he would kiss her back. If he would think it was okay. So, I watched. But, instead of kissing her back, he pushed her away the second their lips met. He didn't even get a chance to let her really kiss him." Veronica smiled as she said it. "I always hoped Archie would do something like that for me." Katy was looking at Betty, watching for her reaction, but Betty kept her face neutral. "I was there when Polly kisses Aaron. On your twenty-first birthday. I didn't stop it for the same reasons. I wanted to see if he would kiss her back. He did." Now, Betty looked at Veronica. Her eyes were glassy and she swallowed hard. She wasn't mad at Veronica. She was confused. 

"Why?" Betty asked, and Katy looked at Veronica. 

"Because," Veronica said. "You deserve someone who doesn't kiss your sister. I didn't do anything because if I had, things would be different." Veronica said. "You found a good one, Betty. Don't lose him." Veronica said. And Betty felt her heartbreak a little. But he isn't mine to keep. Betty wanted to say. Betty finally looked at Katy, who was looking at Betty sympathetically. Betty just leaned her head back against the mirror. 

"What if Jughead and I never broke up? You think we would be having a double wedding right now?" Betty asked. Veronica smiled. "The four of us, Fp Jones, Gladys Jones, Jellybean. Maybe add in the Serpents." Betty said, looking at a crack in the ceiling. 

"It wasn't meant to be," Veronica said. Betty nodded. 

"Yeah. Jughead's going to father some little french spoiled brats, and if me and Peter had kids, they would probably be little science nerds." Betty paused. "Hopefully they get his hair though." Of course, Betty actually didn't think this. She knew she and Peter were not really together and she knew that the moment they stepped off the plane in New York, things would go back to normal. They would continue to ignore each other. But Betty let herself imagine nonetheless. "Katy, I never even asked. What are you majoring in?" Betty asked, looking at Katy. Katy smiled softly. 

"Nursing. I want to become a nurse. My mom was one before she died." Katy said. The room got silent. 

"I think that's amazing," Veronica said, making Katy smile more. "God, you are so out of Reggie's league," Veronica said. Betty raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm sure Katy hasn't forgotten how you were totally dissing her boyfriend's sexual performance skills just twenty minutes ago," Betty said and Veronica laughed, grabbing Betty's arm and pulling her into the tub. Betty gasped and blew bubbles out of her mouth. Katy and Veronica began cracking up. "If someone walked in here, do you know how bad this would look?" Betty asked. As if her mind was read, Peter, Archie, and Reggie walked in. They all froze and looked at the three girls in the bathroom. Veronica used Betty's legs to cover herself up and all three girls began howling and cackling of laughter. 

Peter had quickly turned around, Reggie was smiling proudly, and Archie looked frightened. "Alright, that's enough of that," Archie said before all three of them left quietly. They were still laughing hysterically when they were gone. 

"Did you see Peter's face?" Veronica asked between giggles. 

"Peter? Reggie was in heaven." Betty said, bumping her head against the wall, making Katy and Veronica laugh harder. 

"I think Archie's going to have nightmares," Katy said. 

"I love you guys," Betty said and they all smiled. Once Betty got changed, and Veronica put some clothes on, they were all on the bed, watching a movie. 

"I texted Archie that nobody was in a tub and he's on his way. Said a couple of trees have fallen down and that it's pouring hard." Veronica said. Betty looked out the window to see that he was right. It looked like the wind was blowing really hard and it was really coming down. 

"Are Jughead and Vanessa coming?" Betty asked. 

"Don't think so. Vanessa won't leave unless the rain stops." Veronica said. Betty rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised. Katy was eating popcorn from a bowl. The door opened and Peter, Archie, and Reggie walked in. Peter was soaking wet but Archie and Reggie didn't look that wet. Betty laughed. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"Well, we were using umbrellas but a giant bush in the wind came and knocked Peter into the water while we were on the pier," Archie said and Betty laughed harder. Betty got off the bed. 

"Come on, silly." She said, pulling him into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. That's when she caught sight of some blood under his hair and her smile disappeared. "What happened?" She asked as she moved his hair off his forehead. There was a cut. 

"When I was under the water, something heavy hit me," Peter said with a soft smile. Betty frowned and got the first aid kit. 

"It's not funny." She said. She lifted herself up on the counter so she was level with his head and pulled him between her legs. Peter fought the urge to jump back. She began cleaning it with rubbing alcohol and a cotton swab and Peter winced. "I think I should be a doctor," Betty said, and Peter laughed. "Doctor Cooper. I think it has a ring to it." She said. 

"By the time you get out of med school and can call yourself an actual doctor, you'll be forty," Peter said and Betty frowned. 

"Way to crush a girl's dreams, Parker." She said. Peter smiled as Betty lightly pressed a bandage onto his head. "You excited for the bachelor's party tomorrow night? Naked girls, and loud music, and probably some other disgusting things I don't even want to think about." Betty said. Peter smiled at the ground and looked back up at her. 

"Uh, I'm not really the naked girls, loud music type," Peter said. Betty stared at him. 

"You went to NYU. Did you go to one party while you were there or did you jack off while you watched videos on mutated cells?" Betty asked. Peter winced. 

"I can't believe you just said that," Peter said in a pained voice, making Betty laugh. 

"Sorry." She said. "But seriously, you didn't go to parties in college?" Betty asked. 

"My friend, Harry was more the party type. He's the one who would drag me out to them. I don't really talk to Harry anymore though." Peter said quietly. Betty didn't ask. It sounded like a subject he would rather not talk about. 

"Live a little, Peter. It's not good for you to be so uptight." Betty said. Peter was about to back up to let her get off the counter but Betty wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked at her, a little surprised, and she smiled. "Why did you agree to come here with me?" She asked. Peter looked at her and they were both quiet for a minute. They just looked at each other's eyes, and Peter really wanted to kiss her right there and then. He remembered how soft and wanting her lips were the night before. He got closer to her when the door opened. They both looked at the doorway to see Reggie smirking. He moved out of the way for everyone else to see, and they all smiled knowingly. Except for Katy. Katy had a skeptical look on her face. Mixed with a little bit of questioning. 

"Come on guys, in my bathroom?" Veronica asked and Betty pushed Peter away as she hopped off the counter and walked back into the room. Peter grabbed a towel and began drying off his hair as Betty lay down on the bed, resting her head on Katy's stomach. Katy looked at Betty warily and Betty just rolled her eyes. Peter sat in a chair in the corner of the room and they basically just watched movies all day like that. A couple hours later Peter's phone rung and everyone looked at him. Peter looked at his phone and his eyes widened when he saw it was Tony. He got up and headed for the back door. 

"It's still raining-" Archie began but Peter quickly slammed the door shut behind him. "Okay then," Archie said. Betty looked at the door, skeptical. 

"What the hell, Peter?" Tony said when Peter answered the phone. 

"Uh, hey Tony," Peter said. 

"The media is going insane have you checked the news? People think you're dead." Tony said. Peter scratched the back of his neck. He was under a little shading thing so he wasn't really getting wet. "Where the hell have you been?" 

"Jamaica," Peter said uneasily. 

"So, while news stations have been calling me, you have been in Jamaica?" Tony asked. Peter rolled his eyes. Even after all these years he still treated Peter like a kid. 

"I'm with a girl, okay? And I don't get paid to do this, so it's not really my problem. Plus, she doesn't know I'm Spider-Man." He said. There was a very long pause. "Tony?" Peter asked uneasily. 

"It's not your problem? It's going to be your problem when I kick your ass." Tony said. Peter sighed. "What are you doing with a girl in Jamaica?" Tony asked. So, Peter completely stole Betty's idea. 

"I'm at my girlfriend's best friend's wedding." He said. Tony was quiet again. 

"MJ?" He asked and Peter was getting impatient. 

"You know we broke up, Tony. This one's new and I like her so you know what? You can go screw yourself." He said. Then he realized Tony could literally kill him and immediately wanted to take it back. Peter's eyes widened when Tony didn't say anything. 

"Just come back, soon. Have fun." Tony said and Peter felt himself relax. "And Peter?" 

"Yeah?" 

"If you ever talk to me like that again I'll make sure you can no longer speak." He said before hanging up. Peter walked back inside and Betty sat up. 

"Who was that?" She asked. Peter looked at her before sitting back down. 

"May." He said. "She had a break-in." He lied. 

"Is she okay?" Betty asked. Katy looked between them. 

"Who's May?" Katy asked. 

"My aunt. She's fine." Peter said, just wanting them to stop focusing their attention on them. 

"You still talk to your aunt?" Katy said with a laugh and Betty looked at her as if she wanted to kill her. Peter was quiet for a minute. 

"My parents are dead. She's like my mom." Was all Peter said. Katy suddenly looked horrified and Betty gave her a look that basically said: "That's what you get." Everyone awkwardly looked back at the tv. Betty came and sat on Peter's lap. He looked at her, with a mixture of exhaustion and surprise. 

"Are you okay?" She asked. Peter just nodded. "You look tired." He nodded again. Betty smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and she was feeling a little sleepy too. She ended up falling asleep on him like that, and later he shook her lightly until she woke up. "Huh?" She mumbled. 

"The rain stopped and it's late. We have to go." He whispered. They were still in the same position as earlier. 

"Will you carry me?" She asked, burying her face in his shoulder. Peter picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he was leaving Betty realized it was only her, Peter, Archie, and Veronica left. She waved bye over Peter's shoulder to Veronica and Archie as he carried her out. Outside, it was dark. And it felt quiet and calm. Betty thought Peter would eventually get tired of carrying her and ask her to walk on her own but he never did. Betty must have underestimated how strong he was. When they got to their bungalow, Peter carefully placed Betty on the bed and she got under the covers. He got in beside her and she snuggled into his side, closing her eyes. Peter didn't seem to mind. They fell asleep like that.


	9. The Babysitter

"No, I said to schedule the appointment at four." Betty said through the phone. "Well, you better fix it, because if you don't I will make sure you never work again," Betty said. She hung up and looked at Peter's surprised face. "What? It's for her bachelorette party." Betty said. Peter laughed. 

"I didn't say anything." He said, shrugging. It was only ten in the morning but Veronica left Betty in charge of all the details of her party for that night. "You guys going to have fun tonight?" Peter asked. Betty looked up from her phone screen. 

"I'm not drinking. I shall be the one to make sure nobody dies." Betty said with a shrug. "We will get on a party bus, then four, is pedicures and manicures, five-thirty is shopping, and then at seven, we go to a club. For the second time. Yay." Betty rolled her eyes. "What are you guys doing?" Betty asked and Peter scratched the back of his neck. 

"I'd rather not tell you." He said and Betty stared at him. 

"I don't even want to know." She said, making Peter laugh. "Just, don't die," Betty said. 

"I won't. I promise." Peter said as he watched Betty grab her bag. 

"I'm going to Veronica's, see you later." Betty said as she left. Peter sighed as he got out his phone. He was planning on calling May. At Veronica's, all the girls were already there. Polly, Katy, Vanessa, Betty, and Veronica. 

"So what are the plans tonight, sis?" Polly said, wrapping an arm around a very annoyed Betty. Betty sighed and rolled her eyes. "Or do I need to do the planning because you don't know how to have fun?" Polly said, imitating a puppy dog's face. Betty pushed her arm from around her and walked to the other side of the room. 

"Don't think I forgot that little stunt you pulled with Peter the other night. Drugging people without their permission is still illegal in Jamaica." Betty said. The smile from Polly's face faded and everyone grew quiet. "Besides, I have a perfectly fun night planned for us tonight. Ronnie, I started you off with a day at the spa." Betty said and Polly made a snoring sound. 

"Shut up." Katy said, shocking everyone. "God, you're so annoying." She said and Polly squared up to Katy, having five inches on her. 

"What the hell did you just say to me, little girl?" Polly asked, but Katy wasn't intimidated. 

"I said to shut the hell up. Or are you just deaf? You literally never stop running your mouth and I think I'm done with it." Katy said. Polly was about to shove her when Veronica got between them. 

"Polly, I think you should go." Veronica said quickly. Polly looked at Veronica as if she had lost her mind. 

"You can't be serious." Polly said and Veronica nodded. 

"I am very serious I think it would be best for everyone if you just weren't here." Veronica said. Polly stared at her incredulously before leaving. Veronica let out a sigh and turned towards Katy, who stared at Veronica with wide eyes. "Katy," Veronica began. "You have a death wish." She said, making Katy laugh. 

"I'm sorry." She said and Veronica shook her head. 

"It's fine." She said, quickly. "Let's just let the fun begin, yeah?" And at this, Betty nodded.

Peter was awkwardly on his phone, in the corner of the strip club. He was texting Betty. "Peter, what are you doing?" Reggie asked, coming upon him. Peter did his best to only focus on Reggie. 

"Nothing." He said quietly. Reggie rolled his eyes and didn't even bother. He just rolled his eyes before walking away. Peter looked back down at his phone. 

Betty: Spa isn't fun without you. :(

Peter smiled and began to text her back when he felt a weight shift beside him. He looked up to see Jughead. "You don't look like you're having fun." He simply said. Peter shrugged. 

"Uh, not my scene." Peter said. Jughead frowned at him before softening his face. 

"This isn't my most favorite place in the whole world, either." He said. Peter nodded. He didn't care. He wasn't about to have a bonding session with this asshole. It was as if Jughead read his mind. "It looks like you didn't seem to get my message earlier, so let me make it more clear for you. Betty doesn't give a shit about you. So I suggest you buy a one-way ticket back to wherever the hell you came from." Jughead said. Peter was unfazed.

"Why are you so angry? Because I have the one thing you can't have? Grow up." Peter said. Jughead laughed coldly. 

"The only thing I'm doing, is doing you a favor, buddy. It's so obvious, isn't it? She's using you to get to me. So why don't you be a gentleman and back up, eh?" Jughead said. Peter ignored him, looking back down at his phone. "Hey, I'm talking to you," Jughead said giving Peter a shove. Peter got out of his seat and stood up, looking down at Jughead. Jughead laughed, as he took his time getting out of his own seat. "God, you're such a pussy. You have this little shell that says aw you're so nice, you treat Betty well, I bet on the inside, when nobody is watching, Betty treats you like complete shit, I mean, that's what you are, right?" Jughead said with a laugh. Peter snapped and punched him in the face. Jughead looked at him with such anger in his eyes before punching him back, and all hell went loose from there. Peter got most of the punches in, and it ended up with Jughead on the floor, with Peter on top of him. Finally, Reggie noticed and got Archie. they both went over and while Reggie pulled Peter off of Jughead, Archie held Jughead back. 

"I'll kill you, you hear me? I'll fucking kill you!" Jughead was yelling. Peter groaned as he tried to lunge at him again, but Reggie was set on holding him back. Suddenly a security guard came over and told them all to leave or they would be forced to leave. They all went outside and Peter had a cut lip, and a bruise on his cheekbone, while Jughead looked a lot worse. He had bruises all over his face. 

"Why are you two fighting?" Reggie asked. Jughead and Peter just glared at each other. "Hello?" Reggie pressed. 

"Jughead is obviously still in love with Betty and he thinks it's okay to take all his anger out on me. It's not my fault she doesn't want you." Peter said. Jughead started walking towards him murderously but Archie held him back. 

"Jesus, Jughead." Reggie said. Jughead snapped his head at Reggie. 

"Do you see my face?" He yelled. Peter started laughing coldly and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. 

"God, I am so done with the three of you! I'm leaving. Betty can stay if she wants." Peter said walking away. 

"Peter, get back here now!" Archie yelled and Peter stopped in his tracks. He took a deep breath and turned back around. 

"What?" He said. 

"Jughead, we aren't blind, we see the way you treat Peter." Reggie said. Jughead just glared at Reggie. 

"That's why you aren't my best man anymore." Archie said. Jughead snapped his head at Archie. 

"What?" He said, and his voice cracked a little bit, making Peter wince. "Why?" 

"Betty is the closest thing I have to a little sister. When she broke up with you, you never told me why but Veronica did. You are so lucky we are still friends today. If you cannot treat the guy that Betty is with, with respect, then you don't deserve to be my best man. Reggie is taking your place." Archie said. Jughead looked hurt. But Peter was thankful Archie felt that way. 

"Archie, don't do this, man." Jughead said, but Archie shook his head. 

"I still want to see you at the wedding. But for now, just go." Archie said. Peter looked at Jughead who didn't say anything for a long time. Finally, he just walked away. Peter then looked at Archie. 

"Thank you." He said. Archie glared at Peter. 

"I'm still mad at you too." Archie said. Peter nodded. 

"Fair enough." He said, walking back toward the two boys leftover. 

Betty watched the three bubbles appear at the bottom left of her screen under Peter's name. When they disappeared Betty rolled her eyes and lay back in her chair. The girls were at the spa and Veronica was talking about some hair products. Betty wasn't really paying attention. "Oh my god," Veronica said. Betty looked at her. 

"What?" She asked, looking at the shock on Veronica's face. She was looking at her phone screen.

"Archie doesn't want Jughead to be his best man anymore. He wants Reggie to do it instead." Veronica said. Betty sat up in her chair. 

"Well, is Jughead okay?" Betty asked. Veronica waved a hand dismissively. 

"Who cares about Jughead, we are going to have to get Reggie refitted for the suit and it's going to be a nightmare!" Veronica yelled frustratedly. Betty stared at Veronica who looked at her. "I have no idea why he did that, he didn't tell me. All he said was he was sick of Jughead being the way he is. My opinion? I think it has something to do with Peter." Veronica said, with a shrug. Betty opened up her phone and began to text Peter. 

Betty: What did you do to Jughead?

She saw the three dots showing he was typing, but they fell away and he didn't respond. Betty frowned at the screen and just put her phone down. She crossed her arms and watched Veronica rapidly text on her phone. "Can you find out what happened?" Betty asked and Veronica looked irritated. 

"I don't know, Betty, let it go." She said and Betty shut up. She looked at Katy who nodded. She showed Betty her phone screen. She was texting Reggie. Betty mouthed a thank you and rested her head back. They were getting pedicures but Betty had already got one with Peter so she was just sitting there with them. After a minute, Katy tapped Betty's shoulder and Betty looked at her. Katy was handing Betty her phone. Betty took it and began to read. 

Katy: What happened at the party?

Reggie: What do you mean?

Katy: With Jughead. 

Reggie: Peter and Jughead got into a fight. 

Betty looked at Katy and Katy nodded. Betty kept reading. 

Katy: Fight over what???

Reggie: Betty. 

Katy didn't push for more details after that. Betty just nodded and handed Katy her phone back. Suddenly Jughead walked into the room and everyone looked at him. Betty gasped. There were bruises and cuts all over his face. "Oh my god, Jughead. I'm going to kill him." Betty said getting up and walking over to him. Betty looked at Vanessa who looked unbothered. She rolled her eyes. 

"Betty, can I talk to you?" Jughead asked and Betty looked at Veronica. Veronica nodded her head. 

"Go ahead. Hurry back." She said. Betty nodded her thanks and went with Jughead outside. 

"Are you going to tell me why Peter beat the shit out of you?" Betty yelled once they were outside. Jughead sighed. 

"I was being a dick. Listen, Betty, I can't keep it in anymore." Jughead said and Betty looked at him, with a skeptical look. "I love you. I've never stopped loving you, and I thought that was over when I came here, I really did. But you're even more beautiful than when I saw you last, and you're just amazing, and you're all the reasons I used to be happy." He said. Betty shook her head and looked away. She was about to say something but he wasn't done. "I get so angry because you're with someone else. You belong to me. I belong to you. Nothing else makes sense, I mean really, did you think you would ever be dating anyone else when you were with me?" Jughead said. Betty felt tears prick her eyes now. 

"No, I don't want to do this." Betty said, making a move to go back inside but Jughead grabbed her arm. 

"Please, don't leave me again. I will never make another mistake again, as long as I am with you. Just look at me. See me." Jughead said. Betty felt a warm, hot tear run down her cheek. "I love you." He said again. Betty shook her head. 

"I don't love you, Jughead." Betty said, and he slowly took a step back. "You know what the difference between you and Peter is?" She asked and Jughead was quiet. "You made a mistake, and when I broke up with you, you seemed so okay with it. You didn't come to me the next day, or the day after that, or the year after that. If Peter messed up, he wouldn't stop coming back until he made it right." Betty said. "But then again, he would never cheat on me." At the look on Jughead's face, Betty felt a pinch in her chest. But she didn't care. "I'm over you. And I encourage you to start getting over me." Betty said, walking back into the spa and leaving him there. Betty wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before coming back to everyone else. She walked in and sat where she was sitting before. 

"You okay?" Katy asked and Betty smiled and nodded. 

"Yup, I'm fine." She said.

Katy didn't push the subject. Betty had quietly texted Mandy about what happened and Mandy had freaked out. She even offered to fly out there. Betty told her that it wouldn't be necessary and that she was taking care of it. Betty just wanted the day to be over. No, she wanted the week to be over. She wanted to go home, back to her boring life. She wanted to go back to pretending Peter didn't exist. She wanted it all to end. After their pedicures, they went to the club, but Betty didn't drink or dance. She didn't do anything. She sat down and waited patiently for it to be over. Nobody bothered her. Peter never answered her texts, and she was fine with it. She didn't want to talk to him anyway. 

Betty eventually couldn't take the loud music and dark space anymore so she told Veronica that she was feeling very sick and wanted to go back to the resort. Veronica agreed that it was fine, and Betty left. She was hoping Peter wouldn't be there when she got there, but he was. She opened the door, and Peter had been sitting on the edge of the bed. It was almost nine. "Peter, I don't want to talk about it." Betty said.

"Betty, I am so sorry-" He began but Betty shook her head.

"How could you do that to me? How could you put me in that position?" Betty's voice cracked and she was on the verge of tears. "How could you do that to me? You're my responsibility and when you pull stunts like that I get blamed. Not you, me." Betty said. Peter got up and went to touch her but she backed away, and he looked hurt but only for a second. His face was neutral again. "You can't just do that!" 

"What happened, Betty?" Peter said and Betty shook her head. 

"Why? Why Peter, why-" Peter had enough. 

"Because of you. I did it because of you. Because that asshole was just a reminder that this is a game to you. That I am just your pawn. He was a reminder that when this is over, you will go back to being the girl that lives next door, that I am always contemplating asking out, but every time I get close to doing it, I will talk myself out of it." Peter said. Betty stared at him. Her eyes became glassy. "I don't want that, Betty. Do you think I want that? Because I don't. I want you." Peter said. He was about to say something else, but Betty kissed him. 

Peter kissed her back and pulled her to him with his hands on her hips when she wrapped her arms around his neck. There was so much want and need in their kiss, and Peter grabbed the back of her thighs, picking her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist. Betty moaned softly when he pulled away and began to kiss down her neck. He let her down on the bed gently and got on top of her. Betty took her shirt off, and Peter quickly did the same before they were kissing again. While he kissed her, she began to unbutton his pants, and he helped her take them off. Then they heard the door open. 

"Peter, did you say you had- Oh hey, Betty." Reggie said smirking. Peter looked at him, with an irritated look. 

"Get out, Reggie!" He yelled and when he hesitated Peter walked over to the door. "Leave!" He yelled, slamming the door closed and locking it. Peter looked back to see Betty trying not to laugh. Peter rolled his eyes and got back where he was before. "Shut up." He said before kissing Betty. She immediately kissed him back, and he got between her legs. Peter began to take her pants off, as he kissed her collar bone, making her moan softly. Now, the only thing separating them was her panties and his boxers. Betty took her bra off and threw it to the side, and Peter stopped for a minute, admiring her. Betty blushed under his gaze. Peter kissed her softly as he carefully took her panties off. She watched as he took his boxers off, and looked back up at him. 

She felt him hard against her and his eyes were questioning. Betty nodded and moaned as he slowly slid into her. It had been a long time for Betty, probably longer for her than for Peter, so the feeling was a little foreign to her at first. She nodded and when he began to move, she moaned more and bit her lip. He kissed her neck as he slowly thrust into her, and she was moaning softly into his ear. He kissed down her neck and then stopped when he got to her breasts. He softly kissed one and then took her nipple into his mouth, causing her to moan more. He began to thrust into her faster and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last, so he reached down between them and began to rub her clit. 

"Peter," She moaned, arching her back. He silenced her moans by kissing her, and she kissed him back passionately. She felt his tongue against hers and moaned into his mouth. "I'm going to come." She said breathlessly as he moved faster inside of her. 

"God, you're so wet." Peter breathed, burying his face in her shoulder. He groaned as Betty bit her lip and closed her eyes. Within minutes Peter had come, and Betty shortly followed. He relaxed, on top of her and he hoped he wasn't crushing her because he felt as if all the energy he had, had left him. It was quiet for a few minutes and Peter lifted his head and looked at her. Betty smiled at him and lifted a curl off his forehead. He kissed her softly and she kissed him back. 

"I'll be back." Peter whispered and Betty nodded as he got off her and went into the bathroom. betty rolled to the side and opened her phone. She had a bunch of missed calls from Katy. Betty frowned and tried calling her back. It went straight to voicemail. Betty then called Reggie and he answered on the first ring. 

"Betty? Please tell me Katy is with you." Reggie said quickly. 

"Reggie, how long has it been since you walked in on me and Peter?" Betty said as she checked her phone. She walked in at eight. It was almost ten now. "Katy isn't here, what's going on?"

"We got into a huge fight and she stormed, and I can't find her anywhere. Fuck, we're in a foreign country, Betty what if someone took her? She's so small-" Betty had never heard Reggie talk like that before and it scared her. 

"Okay, okay Reg, calm down we're going to find her, okay? Meet me at the beginning of the pier and we will look together, okay?" Betty hung up and began to get dressed. 

"Betty?" Betty looked at Peter, he was wearing boxers now. "What's wrong?" 

"Katy ran away. I have to help Reggie look for her but I promise I'll be back." Betty said quickly. 

"I'll go with you." Peter said and Betty shook her head. 

"No, stay here in case she comes. I'll be back." Betty kissed him, and he kissed her back before she left. Peter got his phone out and called Ned. 

"Yeah. I need you to track someone's phone." Peter said. 

"Hey, hey, we're going to find her." Betty was saying. They were on the beach and Reggie had his head in his hands. Betty wasn't close with Reggie, and he didn't want to bother Veronica or Archie, so she wasn't sure what to do. She sat next to him and rubbed his arm. "What was the fight about?" She asked quietly. 

"Her brother doesn't like me. I got mad at her for justifying his reasons, and it went from talking to yelling, to her leaving." Reggie said quietly. Betty nodded. 

"You're an only child, Reggie. Siblings are difficult." Betty said. He nodded. 

"I'm such an asshole." He said and Betty laughed. They both looked at the dark water and Betty put her head on Reggie's shoulder. 

"No. You're a guy who wants his girlfriend's brother to like him." She said. 

Peter was following his phone, and he ended up under some Bridge outside of the resort. He was getting closer to Katy's phone though, and he had hoped this wouldn't lead to a dead end. He looked up, to see a small figure, against the wall of the bridge, with a glass bottle next to her. He put his phone in his pocket and walked over. It was definitely Katy, except she was drinking Vodka and she was drunk. "Katy?" Peter said and she looked up and laughed. 

"You found me!" She yelled happily. Peter looked down at her. 

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked and Katy held up the bottle. Peter nodded.

"I figured that much." He said, and he sat down next to her. Katy looked at him. 

"Did you and Betty get together yet?" Katy asked and Peter frowned at her. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked and Katy leaned forward. 

"I know your secret." She whispered. Realization flooded him and she pressed her finger to her lips and shushed him obnoxiously. 

"Betty told you." He said and she nodded. 

"Yup, yup, yup." She said. Peter sighed. 

"I should have stayed home." He said. Katy nodded and shoved the bottle in his hands. 

"Amen to that." She said, and Peter surprised himself by taking a big drink from the bottle. Katy watched him with a smile. "How did you find me?" Katy asked, slurring her words. 

"I'm actually Spider-Man, and my best friend is a special trained hacker who tracked your phone." Peter said. Katy looked at him long and hard for a minute before bursting out into a fit of giggles. 

"You're funny." She said and Peter nodded. 

"Yes, I'm very funny." He agreed. "Katy, everyone's worried about you, we have to go back." He said. Katy shook her head like an infant. 

"No, Reggie is a big big big penis. He doesn't have one though." She said, and Peter winced. 

"Please, Katy? For me? And Betty?" Peter said and Katy rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But you have to carry me." She said, crossing her arms. Peter nodded, the thought suddenly making him very tired. It must have been almost midnight. He picked her up and began to carry her, nonetheless. She wasn't very heavy. Katy was asleep by the time he got back to the bungalows. Betty and Reggie had been sitting on the pier, and when Betty nudged Reggie and pointed at Peter holding Katy, Reggie stood up. 

"Found her." Peter said in a tired voice. Peter handed Katy to Reggie and Katy began to wake up. 

"Ew, it's you." She said when she saw Reggie. 

"Are you drunk?" He asked and when he looked at Peter, Peter just shrugged. Reggie ended up taking Katy while Betty and Peter went back to their own bungalow. 

"I thought I told you not to leave." Betty said and Peter shrugged. 

"I had an idea of where she might be." Peter said. Betty turned towards Peter and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and she pulled away with a smile. "How are you feeling?" Peter asked. 

"A little sore." Betty said honestly and Peter looked worried. 

"Did I hurt you?" He asked quickly, and it made Betty smile. It made Betty think of when she first got there and told the girls a total assumption about Peter. She just shook her head. 

"No, you didn't." She said, softening Peter's features. He kissed her softly before pulling away and going into the bathroom. Betty heard water begin to run, and she followed him. He had turned on the bath and he looked up at Betty. Betty smiled and began to take her clothes off and he watched her. She didn't feel self-conscious under his stare this time. "Aren't you going in with me?" She asked, and giggled when he started to take his own clothes off. He got in the tub before Betty got in, with her back to his chest, between his legs.

Betty craned her neck and looked up at Peter, and when he smiled at her she kissed him. He kissed her back and Betty gasped when she felt Peter's hand move between her legs. He kissed her neck as he lightly stroked over her, causing her to let out a tiny gasp. "Peter," She said as she bit her lip. 

"Hm?" He was right by her ear now. 

"Don't." She whined as he slowly began to rub her clit. She was moaning again as he then slipped a finger into her. 

"Why not?" He whispered and she rested her head back against him as she felt herself tightening against his fingers. Betty had come within minutes and by then she was really tired. So, they cleaned each other, and then dried off. After putting some clothes on, they both crawled into bed. Betty was pressed into Peter's side, with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. They were both just looking at the ceiling. 

"Is what you said true?" Betty asked quietly. Peter looked down at her. 

"What thing?" He asked. 

"When you said that you had been wanting to ask me out, back in New York?" She was looking at Peter now and he was quiet for a minute. 

"Yeah." He said after a minute. "MJ and I hadn't been together for a couple of months by then, and honestly every time I saw you going to get your mail I considered it."

"Why didn't you?" Betty asked.

"Because you were so beautiful." Peter said, simply. "And I was scared." Betty smiled warmly at him. "So when you came to my apartment that day I promised myself I would do it, but then you asked me to go to Jamaica with you, and that was not what I had in mind." This made Betty start giggling. 

"So, now I really want to know what that dream was about." Betty said, and Peter had no idea what she was talking about at first, but when he realized she had been talking about the dream he had before getting a hard-on, he rolled his eyes. Betty laughed at that. "No, you have to tell me." She said, and he sighed. 

"I saw the lingerie in the box, and it messed me up a little bit." Peter said quietly. Betty frowned, and then her mouth made an O. 

"Peter, Veronica gave me that when she thought we were together." Betty said and Peter nodded. 

"I figured that out eventually. At first, I thought it had been for... Jughead." Peter said and Betty closed her eyes and crinkled her nose. 

"Don't say his name, god do not say his name." Betty said and Peter genuinely wanted to know what happened after the Bachelor party now. Betty must have read his mind because she sighed. "When Jughead and I broke up, we were in college. Me, and my best friend Kevin went to a frat party, and Jughead had said he was busy. But, I was drunk and really confused and I open a door, and the next thing I know, there's a girl on top of my boyfriend." Betty said. Peter was looking at her with such softness in his face that Betty smiled at him. "But you aren't Jughead." She said as she kissed him. He kissed her back and they lay like that for a couple of minutes. Soon, they were back to just staring at the ceiling. "I can't believe I have to deal with him for another five days," Betty said. 

"It will be fine." Peter said simply, and Betty believed him. "Betty... When we, uh, I didn't use a..." Peter was getting fidgety now and Betty looked at him. She knew was he was talking about. 

"I'm on the pill." She said. Peter stared at her. 

"Why?" He asked and Betty laughed. 

"Honestly? It was Mandy's idea." Betty said. Peter looked relieved and he let out a sigh. "Relax, Peter. You won't be having any babies anytime soon." Betty said. And with that, they both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. 3 Days

Betty and Peter were still asleep when Reggie opened their door. Peter woke up first and became irritated when he saw Reggie. Betty woke up a few seconds later. Katy was watching them with interest and Reggie was smirking. "What Reggie?" Peter yelled. 

"We're leaving in twenty minutes." He said. Betty sat up lazily. 

"Where are we going?" She asked. Both Katy and Reggie shrugged. 

"Veronica won't tell us but she says if you two aren't out there in twenty minutes we're leaving without you." Reggie said. Peter stared at him expectantly. 

"Okay, bye!" Peter said and Reggie rolled his eyes before leaving and closing the door. Peter looked at Betty. "Do we have to go?" He asked, and he kind of looked like a little boy at that point, with his messy hair, and his irritated look. Betty laughed. 

"I have to go, but you can stay." She said and Peter groaned. Betty kissed him softly before getting out of the bed and starting to get dressed. Peter eventually did the same, and they were out and with everyone else in ten minutes. 

"Finally." Veronica huffed, and Betty frowned. When Betty saw Jughead staring at her she got closer to Peter, who didn't seem to notice. "Okay, so today is the last day that we are leaving the resort, so can you guys not ruin it?" Veronica said and Betty frowned. "Joking," Veronica said at Betty's skeptical look. 

"Where are we going, anyway?" Betty asked and Veronica smiled. Betty realized that Polly was nowhere to be found but she was glad to see it. She didn't mind her not being here.

"We are going on a little hike, and to where I will not tell you. But in order to start the hike, we have to get in the cars so, get in all of you." Veronica said with a smile. Betty automatically went to the car Reggie and Katy were getting in, and Peter followed. The car ride must have been twenty minutes but Katy would not stop staring at Betty the whole way. Finally, Betty was beginning to get annoyed. 

"Can I help you with something, Katy?" She asked and Peter looked in their direction. They were still in the car when this happened. Katy looked at Peter before answering. 

"I have to talk to you when we get there." Katy said, and Betty just shrugged. The cars stopped on the side of the road and Betty followed everyone out of the car, with confusion. 

"Why did we stop here?" Betty asked and Veronica beamed at her. 

"Because this is where the hike starts, silly." She said. There was a clearing through the bunch of trees, but not much of one. It was very jungle-like and hot. 

"Peter I have to talk to Katy, do you mind going up ahead?" Betty asked once they all started walking. Peter just silently nodded and went to catch up with Reggie. Betty and Katy trailed behind the group. "What's up, Katy?" Betty asked once everyone was out of earshot. 

"Yesterday was weird. Very weird. But something else happened besides Jughead getting that beating from Peter, and his place being taken by Reggie. And I want to know." Katy said. Betty sighed. "I think Peter told me what it was yesterday but I don't remember because I was drunk out of my mind, but you are both acting weird today so that means it has something to do with the both of you, which is where I've come to the conclusion that something happened last night," Katy said triumphantly. Betty stared at her. 

"You think too much." Betty said, making Katy laugh. 

"Tell me, I'm sick of the suspense." Katy said. Betty just looked up ahead, at Peter frowning in disgust at something Reggie said. She found herself smiling.

"Remember when Veronica asked me what Peter's thing was? Like every guy has their own thing? And then I completely guessed by a reach in the dark?" Betty asked. Katy just nodded. Betty smiled more and even found herself blushing a little bit. "Well, I wasn't wrong," Betty said. Katy was confused at first but she waited patiently as the pieces clicked together in her mind. Katy made an O with her mouth. 

"Really? Come on, after all that talk of this whole thing being fake, and you guys are just friends, and everything, really?" Katy said. Betty nodded with a smile. "Damn. Well, that was anticlimactic." Betty shrugged. 

"No, we reached the climax." Betty said and Katy looked grossed out. 

"Ew, you've been hanging out with Reggie too much." Katy said, making Betty laugh. Suddenly Betty froze and the smile disappeared from her face. "What?" Katy asked and when she looked ahead of them she stopped too. "Wait, where did everyone go?" Katy asked, and when she looked at Betty, she saw Betty had no idea either.

"Maybe they went that way." Betty said, but when she looked at Katy, Katy was staring wide-eyed at the ground. "Katy?" Betty asked and suddenly she let out a scream and jumped onto Betty's back. Betty quickly linked her arms through her legs and looked down at where she had been staring. There was a snake and it was moving over Betty's shoe now. 

"Oh my god, it's going to bite you and you're going to die." Katy said, and Betty just stood there, completely frozen. "Betty!" Katy screamed but Betty still stood there, not moving. 

"Katy, shut up." Betty said very calmly. Katy still went on talking though, holding on tight to Betty. "Katy be quiet!" Betty yelled and suddenly everyone appeared out of the trees, confused. 

"Oh my god, it's going to kill us, we're going to die, we're going to die!" Katy said and Betty still refused to move. Everyone stared at them, confused about what to do. "Betty, move!" Katy yelled but Betty just stood there. It made a noise and that caused a noise to come out of Betty and she dropped Katy causing Katy to scream. Betty ran to Peter and jumped on him, and as he scrambled to get a grip on her, she buried her face in his shoulder. Katy was crying now, and Reggie had rushed over to her. Betty turned her head and looked at the giant, snake bite on her leg. "It hurts!" She yelled out. 

They ended up going to get the driver, who had driven them and were going to ask him to take them to the nearest hospital, but he took a look at Katy's leg and explained it wasn't fatal, or venomous. He had a first aid kit and had her bandaged back up soon. Katy didn't want to go to wherever they were going anymore, though. So Reggie stayed with her in the car. Betty held Peter's hand, so tight her knuckles were turning white when they had to walk back through the jungle. Peter smiled at her. "Betty, the snake is gone." He said softly. 

"Nope, if I see it, I'm pushing you to it and leaving." Betty said, making Peter laugh. The three couples that were left began to hear a lot of water running and Veronica turned around and smiled. 

"We're almost there." She said proudly. Betty rolled her eyes before she continued to follow her. They eventually came to a clearing and Betty gasped when she saw a gigantic waterfall, with several other smaller waterfalls by its side.

"Veronica, it's beautiful." Betty said, looking at Veronica. Vanessa was beginning to take selfies, which made Betty roll her eyes involuntarily. Veronica looked just as shocked as Betty was. "How did you know about this place?" Betty asked. 

"Some guy at the resort told me about it, and I thought, one more little getaway outside the resort before I'm married to this idiot won't hurt." Veronica said, earning a glare from Archie. Veronica laughed and pushed him into the water, a big Swimming Hole formed beneath the waterfall. Everyone laughed except Vanessa. No surprise there. Archie pulled Veronica into the water and Betty laughed when she pushed at him after resurfacing. Betty began to take her shirt and pants off and looked at Peter who was just staring. She began to laugh. 

"Aren't you coming in, pervert?" She asked and Peter smiled as he took his shirt off. Betty began to go into the water and looked over her shoulder at Peter who had started to follow her. Betty giggled as she swam away from him, and he swam after her. When he finally caught her, they were right next to the waterfall, and it was starting to get really loud. Betty wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, and when Betty opened her eyes she could see Jughead staring at them. Betty looked up the waterfall and back at Peter's confused look. 

"Can we go up there?" Betty asked. Peter smiled and nodded. There was a little space behind the waterfall. 

"Close your eyes." He said and Betty raised an eyebrow. 

"Why?" She asked with a laugh. 

"Just do it." He said. Betty rolled her eyes before closing them. Peter looked around to make sure nobody was looking and then he wrapped one of his arms around Betty and he began climbing up the wall until they were on the platform behind the waterfall. It was very loud now. "You can open your eyes now." He said. Betty opened them and looked around. 

"How did you do that?" She asked. Peter smiled. 

"I'm a professional." He said with a shrug, and Betty began to giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He did the same, and when Betty pressed her tongue against his, he picked her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall, and Betty winced. Peter pulled away and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry." He said, and Betty smiled. She was pressed flush against him and there was an ache in her core. 

"Peter," Betty said, and Peter looked at her. She was biting her lip as she looked at him. "I want you." That was all he needed to hear. He kissed her, roughly as he began to take the bottom half of her swimsuit off. Betty ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his mouth against hers. He let his hand wander between her legs and had to pull away to look. 

"You're so wet," He said, sounding surprised. He began to take his own pants off as she started to kiss his neck. Betty gasped when she finally felt his length slide into her. Betty began to moan, under the loud sounds of the waterfall and Peter kissed her to silence her moans. He began to thrust his hips, making her moan more, and dig her nails into his back. Betty tightened her legs around his hips as he kissed her neck softly. 

"Peter," Betty moaned, as she gripped his hair. She began to move her hips with him, and they found a rhythm. Betty could feel herself getting close to the edge and she tightened around him before she could feel herself fall apart. Peter followed her closely. Once they had both reached their climax, Peter had his face buried in Betty's shoulder. When he looked at her Betty smiled and kissed him slowly. The only thing they could hear now was the fast-running water of the waterfall. 

"They're going to wonder where we went." Betty said after a minute and Peter nodded in agreement. He carefully let her down and they put their swimsuits back on. They took a different way back down the waterfall, one where they could walk down, and met with everyone else down in the water. When Veronica saw them she grinned. 

"Well, just where have you two been?" She asked, and Peter observed incredulously as Betty blushed softly. He couldn't even believe she was blushing after what they had just done. Veronica laughed, and when Peter looked at Jughead, he was startled by the murderous look in his eyes. Betty must have noticed it too because she intertwined her fingers through his. Peter looked at Betty, who was smiling warmly at him. He smiled back.

"We should get going, Reggie was here just a few minutes ago, telling us how Katy has been complaining about how hungry she is." Archie said. This seemed to amuse Betty. 

"We should feed the poor girl, then." Betty said, strutting into the jungle, where they had come from, pulling Peter along with her. 

In the car, Katy really was complaining a lot. "Is it hot in here? I think it's hot in here, we should put the AC on." Katy said quickly. Peter looked at her. 

"Katy, we're in a country above the equator." Peter said and Katy stuck her tongue out at him. 

"I'm not a scientist like you, Peter." She said like a toddler. This made both Reggie and Betty burst out laughing. Betty put her head on Peter's shoulder, still laughing, and looked up at him. Peter let out a long sigh of disappointment, making Betty crack up all over again. 

"Are we sure the snake bite didn't poison your brain?" Peter asked, earning a glare from Katy. They stopped at a restaurant outside of the resort, just to soothe Katy's complaints. This restaurant was a lot like the last one. Its windows were open and the walls were almost all just windows. 

Everyone had been eating, minding their own business, well except for Jughead. He was watching as Betty fed Peter a fry. Vanessa seemed to have enough. "I need to talk to you." She said loudly to Jughead. Jughead looked at her as if he was exhausted. Exhausted from her. Her French accent was thicker than usual, so thick that you had to listen hard to understand her. It only got like that when she was upset. Everyone was looking at the two now. 

"Huh?" Jughead managed, and it only seemed to make her more upset. 

"Now!" She yelled, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him out of the restaurant. All anyone could hear was Jughead's pained protests before they were out. By unspoken agreement, everyone watched through the window as they argued. Vanessa was doing most of the talking and Jughead looked like he could care less. 

"Can anyone read lips?" Katy asked hopefully. 

"I think she's speaking French. Can Jughead even understand her?" Veronica said. They all watched as Vanessa broke down into tears, and Jughead put his hands out, it looked like he was telling her to chill. Betty rolled her eyes at that. It only seemed to make her angrier, and she began to yell some more. This time, it was a mixture of French and English. Finally, Jughead hugged her, patting her back comfortingly, when he, himself looked uncomfortable but Vanessa cried on his shoulder. Betty snorted, trying to keep herself from laughing and everyone looked at her. 

"I'm sorry." She said, starting to full-on laugh. "It's just so funny," Betty said, and Peter raised his eyebrows. Veronica started to join in on her laughing and Betty clung to Veronica as they laughed. Just then, Vanessa and Jughead walked back into the restaurant. Betty and Veronica quickly pulled themselves together and quieted down. Katy looked at Vanessa, who's face was smudged with makeup. 

"You got a little..." Katy motioned to her face and Vanessa glared at her. 

"If you finish that sentence, I will make sure you never finish another sentence again." Vanessa said. Katy got quiet. Betty patted Katy's back, doing all she could not to burst into a fit of laughter again. When they all finished eating, they got into the cars and were on their way back to the resort. Veronica had told them before they got in the car, that it would just be her, Archie, her parents, and the maid of honor, and the best man for dinner that night talking about wedding stuff. Betty had at that moment, been grateful it was Reggie who was now the best man, not Jughead. Betty and Peter were at the bungalow, and Betty was getting ready. 

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" Betty asked as she finished up her makeup. Peter had been reading something on his phone. 

"The part where I slept." Peter said dismissively and Betty glared at him. He looked up from his phone and laughed. "Probably the waterfall." He said honestly and Betty smiled widely. 

"Me too." She said, getting up. "What are you looking at?" Betty asked, picking up his phone. 

"Betty, wait-" Peter began but she was already looking. 

"Spider-Man?" Betty raised an eyebrow, at Peter's puzzled look. "You're a nerd," Betty said laughing as she tossed his phone back to him. She looked at the time on her own phone as she sat on the edge of her bed. "You said you've met him, right?" Betty asked. Peter hesitated. 

"Yeah. Once or twice." He said. 

"What's he like?" Betty asked, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"He's... A dick." Peter said, earning a frown from Betty. Peter just laughed. "You're going to be late for your dinner." He said and Betty rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed. She grabbed her purse and looked at Peter. 

"I won't be long." She said before leaving. Peter sat back, and looked at his phone, before tossing it on the other side of the bed. He looked out through the back door, at the clear, bright blue, water. 

At dinner, both Betty and Reggie sat quietly as Veronica and Archie talked to the parents. "Yes, and Betty will be speaking to the caterers and decorators tomorrow. Right, Betty?" Veronica asked suddenly. Betty looked up at everyone, staring at her. Reggie kicked her lightly under the table and Betty suddenly understood. 

"Oh, yes. Of course. God the wedding is going to be so beautiful. I'm jealous." Betty said, smiling. Molly reached over and took Betty's hand in hers. 

"Oh, Betty thank you so much for doing this for Archie and Veronica. I only hope one day you might invite us to your own wedding." Molly said, and Reggie smirked at Betty's flustered face. Betty was thinking, how do you tell someone who thinks you have been with someone for four months, that you have actually only been with them for a few days? Betty looked at Reggie and his knowing look. Suddenly something occurred to Betty. Reggie knew. He knew everything. 

"Uh, yes. Maybe. Would you excuse me?" Betty asked, before getting up and looking at Reggie one more time before going to the bathroom. Betty waited before she heard the door open and saw Reggie come in. By then, she had been in there for five minutes. "Katy told you!" Betty yelled and Reggie laughed. 

"Of course, Katy told me." He said, and Betty frowned. 

"Reggie if the others find out I swear I will-" She was about to finish the sentence but Reggie put his hands up in defense. 

"Nobody else will find out. Relax, Nancy Drew." He said calmly, and Betty winced at her old high school nickname. 

"How long have you known?" Betty asked. Reggie hesitated. 

"Katy told me when she was drunk that night, after our fight." He said with a shrug. Betty frowned. "But, I mean, you guys are obviously together now, right?" Reggie said with a smirk. Betty rolled her eyes at that. 

"Not the point. Nobody finds out until this wedding is over. Got it, Mantle?" Betty said and Reggie hesitated before nodding. "Good, now I'm going to go back to the table, and you will stay here for a few minutes," Betty said. Just then, a lady walked in. They both looked at her, and she looked at them with wide eyes, before leaving. Betty left after her and went back to the table to sit down. Reggie came back a few minutes later but nobody seemed to notice. 

"Has Reggie gotten his fitting yet for the tux? He's much bigger than Jughead." Fred said. Betty and Veronica looked at each other.

"Not yet, but tomorrow I will take Reggie to see Linda." Betty said, and Veronica nodded in agreement. 

"I still don't understand why Jughead isn't the best man anymore. I think I would prefer Jughead over... Reggie." Hiram said, looking Reggie up and down.

"Well, Peter and Jughead were-" Reggie started to say, but stopped when he caught Betty's glare. Everybody looked at Reggie expectantly but he didn't dare finish his sentence. 

"There were some complications we would rather not talk about, daddy. Besides, Reggie is Archie's best friend and we love Reggie." Veronica said nodding. Hiram waved Veronica off with a dismissive hand. 

"Where is Peter anyway?" Hiram asked, looking at Betty now. Betty smiled warmly at him. 

"Well, me and Reggie were asked not to bring Peter and Katy. I'm sure they wouldn't want to be bored with this stuff anyway." Betty said with a shrug. Then she quickly looked up. "No offense." Hiram smiled warmly. 

"Oh, yeah Katy. I forgot about her." He said with a shrug, before taking a sip of his wine. Betty looked at Reggie, who was now glaring at Hiram. Betty put her hand on his carefully and when he looked at her she smiled reassuringly. He stopped glaring at Hiram and Betty took her hand off his. Betty then took a sip from her own glass of wine as the conversation carried. After dinner, Betty came back to the bungalow, to find Peter was nowhere to be seen. But she heard water running. 

"Peter?" Betty called, looking around.

"In here." He said from the bathroom, and when Betty walked in he was shaving over the sink. Betty burst out laughing and he looked at her with a frown. 

"What are you shaving? Your skin?" She asked and Peter rolled his eyes. "I thought you already shaved this week, and I'm sorry to break it to you, Peter but your facial hair doesn't grow that fast. If it grows at all." Betty said, smirking and leaning against the doorframe. Peter scoffed without looking at her. 

"Betty," He began. "I wasn't shaving," Peter said. Betty stared at him, confused. She stared at him like that until she had realized what he meant, and when she did she laughed and covered her mouth with one hand. Peter washed his face as if he didn't have a care in the world. 

"Peter that is-" Betty was starting to say, but he picked her up, and she gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed as he kissed her softly, and placed her on the bed. He began to kiss her neck as he crawled on top of her and Betty turned her head. Peter looked at her and she laughed. "You smell like shaving cream." She said and he rolled his eyes. 

"And you, are a tease." He said, making Betty giggle. He kissed her softly, and she kissed him back. Then she pushed him off of her and got up off the bed. Peter glared at her. "My point is proven." He said and Betty laughed. 

"I want to go swimming." Betty announced. Peter raised an eyebrow. 

"I just showered." He said, and Betty shrugged with a smile. 

"I said I wanted to, I didn't say you had to." Betty said as she took off her shirt. Peter watched as she took off the rest of her clothes, before walking out the back door. Peter sighed before he got up, and did the same thing. When he got out, Betty was already in the water, waiting for him. She smiled brightly when she saw him come out. Peter thought she looked so beautiful like that. "Are you going to get in or are you going to just stand there, pervert?" Betty asked and when he got in, her smile was restored. The closer he came to her, the more she backed away, and Peter glared at her. Betty smiled and finally swam to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Here I am." She whispered, making Peter smile. 

"I'm glad I won't have to stand at the altar with Jughead." Betty said, and Peter nodded.

"Me too." He said. Betty giggled. 

"Why?" She asked. Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 

"Because you're mine." He said. Betty smiled softly. She watched as the water reflected lightly off his face and she kissed him softly. He pulled away and she looked at him. "Do you agree?" He asked and Betty was quiet for a minute. She looked at the moon, reflecting off the water, making it look pitched black beneath. Then she looked back at Peter. 

"I'm yours." She finally said, and he smiled before kissing her. She kissed him back and Peter pulled her over to the platform. He lifted her onto it, so they were level with each other, and Betty smiled as she carefully moved a curl off his forehead. "You need a haircut." She said quietly, and they both laughed. She let her hand go over the back of his neck, where his hair stopped. She kissed him again, only she pulled away after a minute, to go back inside. Peter sighed and watched her, resting his chin on the platform. 

Peter stayed outside for a few minutes, watching the moon, and the water. He came in about twenty minutes after Betty had. Betty was laying in bed, with her clothes on, and she looked up at him when he walked in. She was about to say something when Peter groaned and fell on the bed next to her. "Why are your clothes on?" He asked, and he suddenly heard audible laughing, that wasn't from her. He realized Betty had his phone pressed to her ear. Betty blushed a little. 

"May called." She said quietly. Peter got up and stared at her with horror. He put his pants on before Betty tentatively handed Peter the phone and when he slowly pressed the phone to his ear. May was still laughing. 

"Uh, May?" Peter asked quietly. He looked at Betty, who was trying not to laugh before he rolled his eyes and went back outside, closing the door behind him. 

"Is now a good time to tell you my clothes are on, Peter?" May asked. Peter let out a sigh. 

"I'm alive if that's why you're calling. Anything else?" He asked impatiently.

"Michelle's been to my apartment three times while you were gone." May said, and Peter froze. "I told her you were in Jamaica with your girlfriend. At first, I felt so guilty for doing that. I thought you would be mad at me, and I dreaded it. But now I see what I said was almost one hundred percent true if not completely." May said. Peter rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. 

"Do we have to do this now? I'm done with MJ and I would like it to stay that way, and May please stop telling her my business. If you want to be friends with her, that's fine but I'm not." Peter said. He kept his tone neutral. He never raised his voice to May. 

"Fine, Peter whatever you want." May said. Peter bit the inside of his cheek quietly. "Don't do that, it's a bad habit." She said randomly and Peter frowned. 

"Bye, May." He said. 

"Bye, I love you." She said quickly and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Love you too." He said before quickly hanging up. He walked back into the bungalow, to see Betty reading a book. When she heard him shut the door she looked up at Peter apologetically. 

"Sorry. I tried to tell you." She said, and Peter smiled. 

"It's fine. She just wanted to make sure I'm alright." He said, putting his phone down on the nightstand. He got into the bed beside Betty as she put her book down.

"She sounds really nice." Betty said, and Peter nodded. 

"She is." He agreed. Betty smiled and put her head on his shoulder. 

"I have to wake up early tomorrow. Reggie and I are going to talk to the caterers and by me and Reggie I mean just me while Reggie messes around." Betty said, making Peter laugh. He kissed her forehead before turning off the lamp lights. They both closed their eyes and were asleep in minutes.


	11. Maid Of Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get something out of the way for this chapter. Betty and Reggie are just friends! There may have been some question about that after last chapter a little bit, and I'm here to tell you they do not have feelings for each other in any way, and only think of each other as friends. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and I hope you like it. :)

Betty's alarm clock woke both her and Peter up, and just as Betty was about to get out of the bed, Peter grabbed her, and pulled her down with him, as he buried his face in her neck. Betty laughed and tried to get out of his grip. "Peter! I have to make sure Reggie gets fitted into his tux." Betty said as he started kissing her neck. "Peter," Betty said sternly, although there was a smile on her face. Peter looked up at her innocently. 

"What?" He asked, making Betty giggle. She kissed him softly before quickly pulling away. 

"Please let me go?" She asked and he groaned before loosening his grip on her. Betty kissed him again before getting out of the bed and beginning to get dressed. Peter put his head under his pillow and went back to sleep while Betty got ready to go. "Bye, Peter," Betty said when she opened the door, and she accepted a groan in response as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She met Reggie as the same boutique she and Jughead had went to and they waited momentarily for Linda to come. 

When Linda did come, she seemed happy to see Betty again. "And who is this? Veronica wasn't specific with her phone call but she did say the tux needed some adjusting. This isn't the same young man as before." Linda said. Reggie smiled kindly at her. 

"Reggie Mantle. I'm the best man for the groom." He said. They shook hands but Linda looked to Betty. She was a short woman, with a tight bun holding up her hair. Betty gave her an apologetic look. 

"What happened to the last boy?" She asked, and Betty scoffed. 

"Uh, yes. Jughead wasn't fit to play the part, so Archie has given the position to Reggie. As you can see there is only one tux and only one Reggie, and he's a bit bigger than Jughead. Can you fix it?" Betty asked. Linda only nodded. 

"Let's see what we can do." She said, walking into the back. Betty looked at Reggie who just rolled his eyes at her. Betty sighed. "You're coming with me to the venue, right? It's just on the beach." Betty looked at Reggie who let out a sigh, like a teenage boy. 

"Do I have to? I mean, what are we supposed to do?" He asked. Betty laughed. 

"Make sure the food is exactly how Veronica wants it, make sure the decorations are exactly how Veronica wants it, make sure the music-" Betty could go on forever, but Reggie held up his hands. 

"Okay, got it. Lots of boring stuff to do. Cool." He said. Betty glared at him. 

"Think about it this way," Betty began. "You get to eat, and listen to music, to make sure it is right for the wedding," Betty said, and Reggie just nodded. 

"Fine. I'll go." He said, and Betty smiled. Just then, Linda came out from the back room. 

"Randy? I'm ready for you." She said, and Betty began to giggle. Reggie groaned. 

"It's Reggie." He said as he followed her into the back room. Betty sat down in a chair and waited patiently for them to be finished. It took about fifteen minutes until they came out. Betty stood up when she saw them. Linda looked proud like she just created a piece of artwork. Reggie looked good in the tux. Betty smiled. 

"Did you adjust it for him?" Betty asked, and Linda nodded. 

"Yup, it should feel nice and tidy in there." She said with pride. 

"Reggie, it looks really good on you." Betty said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Better on you than on Jughead." This seemed to make Reggie grin. 

"Better on me than on the hobo, eh? I'll take it." He said, and his smile disappeared when he saw Betty's glare. 

"Careful, Mantle." She said and he nodded. 

"Would you like to take it off, now?" Linda asked carefully. Reggie looked at her and nodded. They went into the back room again and Betty waited another twenty minutes until they came back out. When they did, Reggie shook hands with Linda, and they were on their way. 

"Where is this place anyway?" Reggie asked as they walked. They were walking towards the beach. 

"Only on the most beautiful part of the beach Veronica could have chosen." Betty said with a smile. "God, I don't know if I could compete with this. I want my wedding to be amazing, but nobody is going to look at it as they look at Veronica's. Like, people are going to look at her wedding and say 'do you remember when Veronica Andrews had the most beautiful wedding in Jamaica?' and they will look at my wedding like 'yeah, Betty Cooper's wedding was okay.'" Betty said, and a laugh escaped Reggie. 

"No Betty Parker?" He asked. Betty glared at him. 

"I could marry someone besides Peter." Betty said, and Reggie raised an eyebrow. 

"But why would you?" He asked and Betty looked at the grass at her feet. They weren't quite at the beach yet. 

"Reggie, you of all people know me and Peter haven't been together very long, let alone four months. I've barely lived next to the guy for six months and most of it, he was with some other girl." Betty said. Reggie didn't say anything for a minute. 

"Betty, you do know Peter has had feelings for you for more than a few days right? I would say when we first got here." Reggie said, and Betty looked at him. 

"Well, he told me he had been wanting to ask me out for a while in New York, but having feelings for me seems like a bit of a strong term." Betty said. Reggie laughed a little at that. Betty looked at him confused. 

"How do you mean?" Betty asked. Reggie put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. 

"Well, you know the way Archie looks at Veronica? You know he loves her and he's about to marry her and all that fun?" Reggie asked, and Betty slowly nodded. 

"You mean the way you look at Katy? Yeah." Betty said, earning a glare from Reggie. 

"Anyway," He said. "Peter looked at you like that. Still does. Only now, he has that little hint in his eye, like he's seen you with your clothes off." Reggie said casually. Betty pushed him and he laughed. "Kidding." There was a pause. "Not really." 

"Reggie, you are a pig." Betty concluded, earning another laugh from him. They were on the beach now. 

"So wait, I still don't get why you thought it was a good idea for you to bring a fake boyfriend." Reggie said. Betty stopped and took her time taking off her shoes before answering. When she was done, she began walking again. 

"You guys were all with someone, Reg. I was scared." Betty said, looking up at Reggie's sympathetic look. 

"We don't care, Betty. Nobody would have cared." He said, and Betty smiled warmly at him. "We're your friends." 

"I know that. It was a very impulsive decision, and I don't know. Maybe somewhere, deep inside I wanted Peter to come. Who knows?" Betty shrugged. "The spot should be coming up any minute now. We should be close." She said. It was quiet for a few minutes. It was only ten in the afternoon and it was a beautiful day out. "Do you think there's a gym, somewhere in the resort?" Betty asked suddenly. Reggie shrugged.

"Probably. Who works out in a tropical country?" Reggie asked, and Betty glared at him. 

"You of all people should not be judging. I am sure you were doing all kinds of steroids in high school." Betty said in a matter of fact tone. 

"Were you the one who started that rumor?" Reggie asked, causing Betty to laugh. 

"Now I'm curious. Were you?" Betty asked. Reggie hesitated. 

"I thought about it," He began. "But I never did because I found out that when you take them you have a hard time..." Reggie looked at Betty and she raised an eyebrow. "You know." He shrugged, and Betty had to think about it before she realized what he was talking about. She made an O with her mouth. 

"Well, that sounds a lot like you. Not that you should have even thought about doing steroids, Reggie shame on you." Betty said with a laugh. Reggie just rolled his eyes in response. They began seeing some tables and flowers in the distance and walked faster. 

"We aren't going to have to walk this much on the wedding day, right? Because I assure you, that tux will reek by the time we get there." Reggie said. Betty smiled warmly. 

"No, there will be carts ready to take us, don't you worry little Reggie. Are you ready for the rehearsal dinner? You have to have a speech prepared, you know." Betty said, and Reggie looked at her as if she had gone insane. 

"I thought that was after the wedding." He said, and Betty rolled her eyes as she laughed. 

"Of course you did. There's a speech from the maid of honor and best man before the wedding and after. Well, actually it depends but that's how it's going to be at this wedding." Betty said. Reggie groaned at that. "I'm sure Katy will have no problem helping you with that," Betty said, as they closed in on the space between them, and the wedding venue. Reggie and Betty went up to a woman, directing a bunch of people where the flowers should go. She turned around and looked at the two. 

"You aren't Archibald and Veronica." The woman said. Betty scrunched her nose at Archie's full name. 

"No, I'm Betty and this is Reggie. Maid of honor and best man. Uh, they were hoping we would take care of all this." Betty said, making a hand motion. The woman glared at Betty.

"I thought that was my job." The woman said. Reggie looked between the two. 

"Oh, of course. But it's our job to make sure you're doing your job right and doing what the bride paid you to do." Betty said with a smile. The woman looked Betty up and down before nodding slowly. "Oh, and Veronica hates tulips. Roses would be a better fit. Red roses." Betty said. The woman glared at her one last time before walking away. Reggie whistled. 

"Okay, fire everyone here. This is what your career should be." Reggie said. Betty smiled at him. 

"Just making sure there are no mistakes for my lovely best friend." Betty said chirpily. 

"Seriously, it looks like you have it covered here." Reggie said, putting his hands in his pockets. Betty shook her head.

"Oh, no you don't. You don't think I would rather be somewhere else too? You are staying right where you are and you are going to help me." Betty said, getting in his face, although he was a lot taller than her. Reggie put up his hands in surrender. 

"Alright, just don't grill me like you did to that poor woman." He said. Betty smiled at that. 

"Good." She said. "You can start by going over to the chef. I trust your tastebuds. If anything makes you want to throw up, take care of it." Reggie stared at her for a minute. "Go, Reggie!" Betty yelled, and he was gone. Betty let out a sigh before going back over to the lady she was talking to. Betty and Reggie had been there for hours, and they were both slowly starting to get very tired. Just when Betty thought she would never be done there, Veronica had called her. Betty answered on the first ring. 

"Ron? Everything okay?" Betty asked. Veronica laughed nervously. 

"I'm fine. Why? Is something wrong at the venue?" She asked. 

"No, I just didn't think you would call me while I'm here. What's up?" Betty glared at Reggie who was sitting down. He didn't seem to see her. 

"Oh. No, I was just going to ask you, do you think Linda is still at the resort? I totally forgot we have to get my dress altered." Veronica said calmly, although it sounded like she was close to tears. 

"Yes, I think Linda is still at the resort. Why don't you grab your dress, and I will meet you at the boutique. Okay?" 

"Yeah, of course. I'm leaving now, so please just get there as soon as possible." Veronica said before hanging up. Betty walked over to Reggie who looked up at her as if he had just done something wrong and he was about to get in trouble for it. 

"I have to go with Veronica to get her dress altered. Can you stay here while I'm gone?" Betty asked and Reggie groaned. 

"Betty, please let me go too. I'm tired." Reggie begged. Betty looked like she pitied him for a moment but that look was gone almost as soon as it came. 

"Oh, boohoo. No. You're going to stay here until I come back. Got it?" She said. Reggie was glaring at her now. 

"Isn't the bride supposed to be the one to go insane?" Reggie asked. Betty raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes. "I'll be here when you get back." He said, and Betty smiled, pleased. 

"Good boy. I shouldn't be gone long." She said, walking away. She could hear Reggie mocking her from behind, and she just scoffed as she walked. 

When Betty got to the boutique, Veronica wasn't there yet. But Linda was still there. Linda was measuring a dress when Betty walked in, and she looked up in surprise at her. "Betty? What are you doing back here?" She asked. Betty smiled warmly.

"I forgot to tell you, that Veronica's dress is just a tad too small. The zipper doesn't go all the way up, and Veronica should be here at any moment with the dress. Do you mind fixing it?" Betty asked hopefully. Linda just simply nodded. 

"Yeah, of course. Anything for miss Lodge." Linda said. Just then, Veronica walked in, holding the dress, with her sunglasses on. She did not look very happy. Betty ran over to her. 

"Hey, let me take that." Betty said hurriedly, taking the dress from her carefully. She handed the dress to Linda who was looking at Veronica with concern. "You okay, V?" Betty asked. Veronica had still not taken her sunglasses off. Veronica just simply nodded without saying anything. Betty took her sunglasses off without warning, which seemed to shock Veronica. Betty gasped. "What happened?" She yelled and Veronica looked like she was ready to start sobbing. She had dark bags, and there was dark makeup, ringing her eyes. 

"Is it really that bad?" Veronica asked, her voice sounding very shaky. Betty shook her head quickly and looked at Linda who scurried away into the back. 

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry." Betty said, guiding Veronica to a chair. "What happened?" She asked again, more softly this time. 

"Polly happened! Your stupid sister happened!" Veronica yelled, shocking Betty. Just then, Veronica began to cry. "I'm sorry." She said and Betty quickly shook her head. 

"Hey, it's alright. You don't need to be sorry. What did she do, I will take care of it I promise." Betty said and Veronica just shook her head. 

"She wanted me to make her maid of honor instead of you, and I refused and she got so mad and I explained to her that, like, I don't even know her. I am nowhere near as close to her as I am to you but she just didn't seem to get it. She suddenly got so mad and started yelling, and I started crying, which is so unlike me, I know, but I'm getting married and my dress doesn't fit, and oh my god." Veronica was crying again. Betty stared at her bewildered. She wrapped a comforting arm around her in an attempt to get her to stop crying. It didn't work. "She's cruel!" Veronica suddenly yelled and Betty just nodded her head in agreement. 

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. You should have called me. Where was Archie when this happened?" Betty asked. It only seemed to upset her more. 

"God, I don't even know. That asshole has been distant all week!" Veronica yelled, obviously frustrated. Betty sighed and nodded, as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She suddenly realized how much she wished she had stayed at the bungalow with Peter all day. She then began to wonder what he was doing. 

"Okay, you know what will make you feel better?" Betty asked, and Veronica looked at her. "Trying on your dress. Come on." Betty said, helping her up. Veronica managed to stop crying. Linda took Veronica in the back, and it seems like they were back there for half an hour, Betty was getting so sick of waiting. But, while they were in there, Betty was planning on where she would bury Polly's body after she murdered her. Just then, Veronica came out and Betty could not stop the gasp from escaping her mouth. Veronica's hair was in a bun, and her face had been cleaned up. She even had the vail on and the dress hugged her body so perfectly. She looked like a princess. Betty covered her mouth with both hands. Veronica seemed to like that reaction. She laughed a little. "Veronica..." Betty was honestly at a loss for words. "You look absolutely beautiful." Betty managed. 

Veronica smiled and went to hug Betty. "Thank you for being here," Veronica said with a smile. Betty laughed.

"Go change before you accidentally do something to ruin it." Betty said. Veronica nodded and went with Linda back in the back room. Betty waited for them to come out again. It took less time. This time, it only took twenty minutes. When Veronica did come back out in her clothes, Betty stood up. "I think I left my phone in my bungalow. Will you come with me?" Betty asked. Veronica nodded. 

"Yeah, of course." She said. Betty smiled and that's when they left. They were just walking on the pier when they saw Polly. She was talking to a very uncomfortable looking Peter. He had his hands in his pockets and he hadn't seen Betty or Veronica. Veronica looked at Betty who looked very angry. "Betty, calm down," Veronica said quickly. Reggie was coming up behind them, and Katy had been a few feet behind Peter and Polly. Betty began walking towards them and Veronica quickly followed. That's when Polly turned around. 

"Oh, if it isn't the two bitches. Don't worry, Veronica. I was just leaving. Oh, Betty, you look like absolute hell. Not that I'm surprised." Polly said, with an arrogant smirk on her face. "Peter and I were just having a lovely chat-" Polly suddenly noticed how fast Betty was approaching her. She also noticed the murderous look on Betty's face. "Betty?" Polly asked before Betty reached her and pushed her off the pier. Veronica gasped and Polly screamed on the way down. Peter looked at her with wide eyes. Archie was approaching them from out of nowhere. Reggie was behind him. 

"I am so sick of your shit!" Betty yelled. Polly was struggling to swim. Everyone was looking at Betty as if she had gone insane. 

"I can't swim!" Polly said and Betty laughed. Peter looked like he was about to say something but had no idea what to say. 

"Good! It will look like an accident!" Betty yelled. Veronica's jaw dropped. Then Betty smirked. "On second thought, let me help you." She said before jumping in. Peter winced as some water got on him. They all watched as Betty tackled Polly in the water. 

"Betty, stop!" Veronica yelled. Veronica looked at Archie and Peter, who were still in shock. "Is nobody going to do something?" Veronica yelled. That's when Katy piped up. 

"I got it!" She said. Veronica rolled her eyes. 

"Katy, no-" But it was too late. Katy had already jumped in and was trying to pull them apart, but she was much too small. Peter rolled his eyes and carefully jumped into the water. He grabbed Betty and began gradually pulling her away. She kicked and screamed, but Peter seemed unfazed. 

"Let me go, Peter!" She yelled but once he got to the shore he threw her over his shoulder. Katy was helping Polly swim back to the shore, and everyone watched the scene in horror. 

"Polly, please be on that plane back by tomorrow!" Veronica called. Peter was carrying Betty back to their bungalow. When he got inside, he put Betty down and shut the door behind him. 

"Why would you do that?" Betty yelled. Peter just looked at her. "I hate you!" Peter nodded. 

"I know." He said. Betty looked like she was about to cry and Peter hated it. 

"I hate you so much." She said. He nodded. 

"Okay." He said. Betty frowned and the first tear rolled down her cheek. Betty hit his chest and he just stared at her. She continued to hit him and cry. 

"I hate you." She repeated as she did it. Peter wrapped his arms around her and she struggled until she couldn't anymore, and she eventually just cried on his shoulder. "I hate her. I hate Polly so much." She said in between sobs. Peter nodded and felt her as she wrapped her arms around him. 

"I know." He said quietly. They stood like that for a few minutes and finally Betty had stopped crying. She looked up at Peter and wiped her eyes. 

"I don't hate you." She said, and he smiled. 

"I know." He said. 

"I'm sorry." She said, and she kissed him softly. "I'm sorry." She repeated. Peter didn't care. He just wanted her to be okay. He kissed her back, before pulling away and sitting on the edge of the bed. He then pulled Betty onto his lap. Betty looked at his tired expression. 

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and Betty looked like she was going to cry again. Instead, she buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him. He held her, and they just sat like that. Betty finally looked up at him after a few minutes and kissed him hard. She kissed him like it was something she needed so bad. He kissed her back and as soon as she felt his tongue against hers, she pulled away and looked at him. Peter looked back at her confused. 

"You're mine." She said suddenly. Peter smiled and looked down for a moment before looking back up at her. 

"I'm yours." He repeated, and they were back to kissing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Peter let his hands slide down her back, over her ass. Betty pulled away momentarily, and Peter watched as she took her shirt off. Peter did the same, and Betty pushed him down on the bed. She continued to kiss him thoroughly, and Peter groaned as she moved against him. She could feel through his pants that he was hard, and she suddenly had an aching desire in her core. Everywhere he touched, it felt like a million pins and needles were left, longing for his touch again. Betty could feel the slight flutter of butterflies in her stomach, that she didn't feel the first time Peter touched her.

It was as if she felt every hair on her body stand up. Betty went to touch his neck but pulled away when she felt a shock through her fingers. "Damn it," Betty said. Peter looked at betty nervously. 

"Are you okay?" Peter asked quickly. Betty looked at him and nodded, with a small smile. It was one of those shocks when you would go through those hot slides at a playground, and the friction would cause a shock if you were touched. Peter knew why that had happened. It happened a few times after he got bit by the spider and his body began to adjust and it happened a lot less, but he was on edge now. Peter was sitting up now, with Betty straddling his lap. Betty carefully moved a curl off his forehead as kissed him softly. The butterflies were back, now. Peter was making Betty feel a certain way she had never felt before with anyone. Not even Jughead. He was so gentle with her and she loved every bit of it. "Betty," Peter murmured and Betty pulled away to look at him. 

"What?" She asked quietly. It was silent for a minute and Betty took a minute to realize the sun was about to set, and she couldn't have picked a more perfect place that she would want to be with Peter in at that moment. The back door was open and there was a slight breeze that left goosebumps all over her skin. Betty watched as Peter swallowed, his Adam's apple going up, then back down again. 

"You're so beautiful." He said quietly. It looked like it pained him. Like he wanted to say something else but he decided not to at the very last second. Betty smiled nonetheless. He kissed her, and she kissed him back, putting her hand on the back of his neck, where his hair stopped, thankful she didn't get shocked again. Peter had also been thankful for that. Betty had pulled away to slowly take the rest of her clothes off. Peter watched her for a minute before doing the same. Betty went back to her previous position on Peter's lap, and their mouths were linked once again. Their breathing got heavier as Betty paused to adjust herself, before falling onto his length. Peter let out a groan, and Betty moaned as she began to move. 

Peter laid back and watched her as she began to ride him. Betty moaned, as she moved her hips, and arched her back. Peter reached up, and cupped her breasts, earning another soft moan from Betty. He loved hearing her moans. Betty began to move her hips faster, and moan more at the same time. She leaned down and kissed Peter softly, moaning into his mouth when he kissed her back. Everything was so perfect, and sensual. "Peter," Betty moaned as she moved against him. Her legs rested on either side of him, as she started to kiss his neck. 

Peter groaned, and let his head fall back, as he felt her on every inch of his skin. He looked down between them and watched as he disappeared and reappeared in and out of her. He let his head fall back again and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of her. Peter opened his eyes to look at Betty. She was biting her lip and pushing her hair out of her face. Peter pulled her down, and kissed her with a need so strong, he couldn't resist. Her hair fell down again, and it smelled of apples. "I'm gonna come." Betty moaned, and Peter moved against her until they found a rhythm. He was rolling his hips now. 

"Come for me," He whispered breathlessly. Peter wasn't far from his own release. He actually could feel it all rushing to the surface quickly. Within seconds Betty tightened around him, and let out one last moan before she reached her climax. Peter followed her very closely, and they both relaxed. Betty was laying on top of him, exhausted. Peter had his arms wrapped around her, and he felt just as tired. They were both sweaty and Betty could feel her hair sticking to the back of her neck. Betty slowly let her hands run along his chest and she looked up at Peter. 

"I love your body." She whispered, causing Peter to laugh. 

"I love yours more." He said, picking her up and laying her on the bed so he was hovering over her instead. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. It was a slow, and intimate kiss. Then Peter moved to the side and lay beside her. It was quiet for a few minutes. 

"I can't believe Reggie left the venue when I told him not to." Betty said. Peter looked at her with a frown.

"I'm a little concerned that's what you're thinking about right now." Peter said, and Betty smiled at him. She slowly crawled on top of him. 

"I'm also thinking about, how good you make me feel, and how fast you can make me come." Betty said kissing him softly. 

"And how Reggie left the venue without your permission." Peter said when they pulled away. Betty frowned and when he smiled, she hit him in the head playfully. Betty got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. She looked back at Peter. 

"Aren't you coming? Because you aren't sleeping in the bed like that." Betty said as she walked into the bathroom. When Peter heard the water start running, he hopped up and went to follow her. In the shower, they cleaned each other, and it was another sensual moment for them. Betty was getting out, and wrapping a towel around herself when she was done. 

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Peter told her, and Betty nodded as she walked back into the room. She was getting ready for bed when Peter's phone rang. Betty looked at it, expecting it to be Ned or May, but instead, it was labeled MJ. Betty looked back at the bathroom. Peter was still in the shower. Betty wanted so badly not to answer it. She hated that girl. She didn't want to be that girl. But an image of a very surprised Jughead with a confused naked girl next to him flashed through her mind, and with a shaky hand, Betty answered the phone and pressed it to her ear. 

"Peter, don't hang up. Don't even talk. Just listen." A sweet-sounding, but also confident girl's voice said. Betty didn't say anything. "I know it's late, but I can't keep texting you. I need you to hear my voice." MJ said. They had been texting. Betty felt like she had just been stabbed. "Ever since you've been away, I just keep thinking about how stupid I am. We have been through everything together and I was just so reluctant to throw everything we had away." The girl said. It sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "I love you, Peter and I think the reason I left you is because I was so scared that one day, you wouldn't come home. You put yourself in danger every single day, and I don't want to get that phone call from May." MJ said. Betty was confused. Peter's job couldn't be that dangerous. "Just, think about it. I know you might have moved on, but I am asking you this question. Do you still have feelings for me? And don't answer right now. Don't say anything at all. I just needed you to hear me. Think about it." And that was it. She had hung up. There was a huge lump in Betty's throat. Betty put the phone down on the nightstand, where it had been and she sat on the edge of the bed. 

Of course, Peter would choose MJ. She left him, not the other way around. Of course, he would take that chance. They had years of chemistry. What did Betty have? A few moments with him, that probably meant nothing more, then two longing adults who hadn't had sex in a while. Betty quickly wiped her eyes when she heard the water stop running. She grabbed her phone and got ready to leave. Peter came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at Betty confused. 

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" He asked. Betty looked at him and put on a fake smile. 

"Oh, everything's fine. I just forgot, that there was something important Katy needed to talk to me about. I might be out a little long so you could just go to bed." Betty said quickly. Peter nodded. It looked like he was going to kiss her, but Betty left and shut the door behind her. Peter stared at the closed door. Something was definitely wrong. He could feel it. He just couldn't understand what he had done wrong. Betty walked quickly along the pier. She wiped her eyes quickly and got out her phone with shaky hands. 

"Thank god you called, I just had the worst date ever, you will not believe-" Mandy went dead silent. Betty was trying so hard not to cry, that she was beginning to sound like a whimpering puppy. "Babe? What's wrong? What happened?" Mandy asked quickly. 

"I'm so stupid!" Betty choked out. It was dark out, by now and Betty stopped walking. She made a decision just to sit on the edge of the pier and look at the glimmering water while her legs dangled off the edge. 

"Why? Why are you stupid?" Mandy asked softly. 

"I fucked him. God, I fucked him and I don't know why, I mean my ex is hung up on me, and he's probably hung up on his ex. God they broke up two months ago, Mandy what was I thinking?" Betty was very close to sobbing now. 

"English, Betty use your words. Who are we talking about?" Mandy asked, clearly confused. 

"Peter!" Betty yelled through the phone. Mandy was very quiet. 

"How many times?" Mandy asked. Betty rolled her eyes. It seemed unimportant. 

"Three." Betty said quietly and winced at the gasp she heard. 

"Jesus, Betty I just called you a few days ago, three times what the fuck happened?" Mandy asked. Her New York accent was thick now. 

"It's not important. I am a rebound obviously and if I stay with him history is just going to repeat itself, and I can't do that. God, she sounded so nice. MJ. His ex, she called him and I am such a hypocrite, I answered and she sounded confused and genuine, and like she really cares about Peter, and I am just the stupid girl who dragged his ass a thousand miles away." Betty said. She was talking so fast, her brain couldn't keep up with her words. Mandy sighed. 

"This is exactly what happens when you bring a stranger on a trip with you, Betty you are lucky he wasn't a serial killer, what did I tell you, sweetie? I mean, I encouraged this, but seriously come on, Betty you're a smart girl." Mandy said. Betty nodded. 

"I know. I think... I'll just distance myself from him the rest of the trip. No more, touching or any of that and when we get back to New York, everything will go back to normal." Betty said. She was telling herself more than Mandy. Mandy didn't sound so sure of that plan. 

"You aren't going to tell him about MJ?" Mandy asked hesitantly. Betty shook her head even though Mandy couldn't see her. 

"No, that would just make things weird. He will figure it out and I'll be the one who has to watch her open his apartment door, with a key he gave her, yay!" Betty said, wiping her eyes. She couldn't see Mandy, but she could tell that Mandy would be staring at her with wide eyes right now. 

"Honey, I think you made things weird the moment you asked him to come to your best friend's wedding with you." Mandy said. She had a point. 

"It's just a few more days, and we can't back out now. It will be fine. When people ask in a few months I'll say we broke up shortly after the wedding or something like that." Betty said with a shrug. 

"Wow." A voice said from behind Betty. Betty whirled around to see Katy. 

"Who was that? Call 911. Wait, what's the Jamaican emergency number? I'll look it up." Mandy said quickly. Betty frowned. 

"It's fine, Mandy. I'll call you later." Betty said before hanging up. Betty looked at Katy who looked very sad. "How much did you hear?" Betty asked hesitantly. Katy let out a sorrowful sigh. 

"Enough to upset us both." Katy said, taking a seat on the pier beside Betty. "Betty, look. You are being way to rational. When a couple breaks up, there was obviously a problem. Peter has had months to heal and think about it. He got with you. Do you really think he would have gotten with you if he wasn't ready to move on? Yes, there are rebounds but rebounds are days or weeks after a relationship. It's been months. He's a big boy, he can make his own decisions." Katy said carefully. Betty shook her head. 

"Reggie just broke up with you," Betty began. "He says it's because you aren't pretty enough. A few months later he realizes he was wrong and he loves you and wants to be with you. You're taking him back, aren't you?" Betty looked at Katy. Katy smiled sadly at Betty. 

"No." She said simply. "Because if I wasn't pretty enough for him back then, why would I be pretty enough for him now?" Katy asked. Betty looked back at the water. 

"I can't, Katy. I can't do that again. It's too much." Betty said. Katy nodded. 

"You have trust issues. I get it. You're also a very kind girl who feels bad for this other girl. That's why I look up to you." Katy said softly. Betty smiled at Katy and wrapped an arm around her. 

"It was a mistake. When you go to a completely different world, far away from your home where you feel like you could do anything without consequences, it happens. That's what happened here. As soon as we step off that plane, and are back in New York, we will be strangers again." Betty shrugged. Katy looked at her with pity. 

"It makes me so sad you think that way." Katy said slowly. Betty looked down at her feet, swinging back and forth. 

"The only thing that phone call did, was wake me up. I wasn't seeing reality and now I see so clearly. Everything happened so fast, and I just..." Betty's voice trailed off and Katy just nodded quietly.

"I know what you mean." She said. They were quiet, just sitting there for a few minutes. "You should go get some sleep. Tomorrow night is the rehearsal dinner." Katy said quietly. Betty nodded before standing up. 

"Goodnight, Katy." Betty said and left when Katy murmured a quiet goodnight back. Betty quietly walked back to her bungalow, and tried to be extra quiet when she entered it, and closed the door behind her. She took her shoes off and crawled into the opposite side of the bed Peter was on. She had thought he was asleep, but when she settled and closed her eyes, she felt him put an arm around her and then felt the hot, faint breathing against the back of her neck. It made Betty want to cry again. She quietly moved out of his grip, and when Peter looked at her questioningly she just closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

Eventually, Peter decided he was too tired to get into it tonight, so he just rolled his eyes, and turned the other way, going to sleep. Betty, on the other hand, didn't fall asleep for a long time.


	12. The Other Girl

The next day, Betty woke up super early and left the bungalow as soon as possible. Peter was still asleep when she left. She was planning Veronica's rehearsal dinner for that night anyway, so it was a perfect excuse. Katy was there with Betty. "You haven't talked to him since yesterday?" Katy had just yelled. Betty was counting chairs. It was supposed to be a beautiful dinner, on the beach. A long rectangular table was set out with some chairs, and servers were being paid to bring the food out. Betty ignored Katy, only irritating the girl all the more. "You can't hide from him forever. You do realize he thinks you're his girlfriend now, right?" Katy asked. 

"Not his girlfriend." Betty said distractedly. She scribbled something on a piece of paper, clipped to a clipboard she had. A guest list was also on the clipboard. 

"Then what exactly are you?" Katy asked, following Betty as she walked and crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Not his girlfriend." Betty repeated, this time more sure of herself. Katy rolled her eyes. 

"Does he know that?" She asked and suddenly Betty whipped around to face her, catching Katy off guard. Katy almost crashed into Betty but quickly stopped herself and took a step away. 

"I don't care what he thinks. He isn't my boyfriend and I'm not his girlfriend. I will make that perfectly clear to him tonight if I have to. As soon as I get back to New York, I am going back to work, and he will also go back to work, just like before. And just like before, his real girlfriend will be there. Got it?" Betty asked before turning back around. 

"But, she broke up with him." Katy said quietly. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Let it go, Katy, I can assure you that is exactly how this will go. I just need this whole week to be over. I need to get back home." Betty said, continuing to walk around the table. Finally, Katy slumped against the table and glared at Betty. 

"So then you obviously don't care about him at all if you are ready to let things go so easily." Katy said, challenging Betty. 

"Of course I care about him!" Betty snapped. "What am I supposed to think, Katy? Jesus, I'm confused and sad, and angry but right now I have to make sure Veronica and Archie's family have a really nice dinner in twelve hours, and not to mention I have a speech to write. This week isn't about me. It's about my two best friends." Katy suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She was sticking her nose into something that had nothing to do with her, and she felt bad about it. 

"Sorry." She said quietly. Betty looked at her and smiled softly. 

"Go into the kitchen, and make sure all the food on this list will make it to the table tonight, got it?" Betty handed Katy the clipboard and Katy didn't hesitate before taking it and running off. Betty sighed as she sunk down into a seat, and looked out toward the ocean. It really was paradise there. And she hated it. Betty looked down when her phone began buzzing and when she saw it was Peter, she let it ring, until it wasn't ringing anymore. She turned off her phone after that. 

"I don't get her. She's insane." Peter said into the phone. 

"She's probably just busy." Ned said, sounding like he could care less. Peter was walking down the pier as he talked to Ned on the phone. 

"She's so passive-aggressive and it's annoying. Like she wants one thing but everything she knows goes against that, so she does the exact opposite. It's really confusing." Peter said. "I can't read minds." 

"No, but you can lift a bus. Do that in front of her, maybe she'll actually like you then." Ned said. Peter rolled his eyes. "oh, or you could tell her your Spider-Man." 

"Yeah right. Like she would even believe me. Besides, I didn't bring my web-shooters. Actually, no I would never tell her that even if I did have them." Peter said, looking at the blue water. 

"Well, let's hope she doesn't read the news because the fact both Peter Parker and Spider-Man have been gone for almost two weeks is suspicious. You're from New York." Ned said. Peter had completely forgotten about that. "You have to come back, Peter. I'm serious. As soon as you get back, come back to work. It's getting a little chaotic." Peter scrunched up his nose.

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know." Peter said.

"MJ misses you." Ned said quietly and Peter stopped walking. "She is scared of what you're opinion is on the phone call." 

"What phone call?" Silence on the other end. 

"She called you last night? About midnight? Peter, she told you she wanted to get back together." Ned laughed nervously. Peter put a hand on his forehead. 

"Oh my god." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Oh my god." He repeated. 

"What Peter?" 

"I was in the shower last night, but Betty wasn't." Peter said slowly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm so stupid." Ned began laughing. 

"Oh, now that is just amazing!" Ned yelled. Peter shook his head. 

"No, Ned she heard everything! Do you know how bad that looks? I saw her leaving and she didn't come back for an hour, and she seemed upset when she came back but I thought it was fine and I didn't even ask-"

"Peter, I doubt she heard, okay maybe something happened with your phone and you just didn't get the call, it's okay." Ned said, assuringly. 

"Did she say I answered the phone?" Peter asked. Ned was silent for a minute. 

"Yeah. Betty heard everything."

"How bad was it?" Peter tried to relax his hand. If he squeezed any tighter he would probably crush the phone. 

"The way MJ described it to me, she told you she loved you and that she wanted to get back together with you." Ned said. Peter groaned. "Hold on, you don't even care about that? You only seem to be concerned about Betty, but what about MJ?" Ned almost sounded offended. 

"I don't want MJ, Ned, I want Betty." Peter winced at his own voice. It came out sounding really insensitive. Ned was quiet again. 

"MJ is like a little sister to me. She's my best friend. You have known her for ten years. And you want someone who you've known for six months? You only started talking two weeks ago." Ned said slowly. Peter was afraid he would act like this. 

"Ned, I don't have time to explain myself-"

"Bye, Peter." Peter frowned down at his phone. 

"Asshole." He muttered.

Betty was rapidly texting on her phone, emailing her boss when she suddenly crashed into someone else. Betty gasped as she dropped her phone. "Damn it!" She yelled, involuntarily. 

"I'm so sorry! Let me get that for you." A soft, male voice said. Betty looked up from behind her lashes to see a very tall, young guy scrambling to get her phone. Betty suddenly froze in place, as he stood fully up and held out her phone for her to take. She was busy looking at how beautifully brown his eyes were. It looked like there were flecks of gold in it. She had to look up to see them because he towered over her like a giant. His skin was a light brown, and his hair was jet black but perfectly styled. "Uh, miss?" He asked quietly. Betty quickly came back to reality and realized he must have been holding out her phone for a good fifteen seconds. 

"Oh!" She said, quickly taking her phone. 

"Thank god it's not broken." He said, flashing a perfect set of straight white teeth. Betty suddenly felt light-headed. 

"Yeah..." She suddenly snorted as a weird sounding laugh came out of her and she reddened in embarrassment. But the guy only smiled more. 

"Uh, I'm sorry I literally just got here. I am at the right resort, right? Sunset hills? I only ask because you're here and it's supposed to be reserved for a wedding party." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah it is, I'm actually the maid of honor for the bride. Are you here for Veronica's wedding?" Betty asked. His eyes brightened. 

"Oh my god, you're Betty Cooper. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Nick Garcia, Veronica's cousin." He said. Betty stared at him. 

"Y-You're Veronica's cousin?" She asked quietly. He nodded proudly. 

"Yeah, we aren't really close but my aunt insisted I come. My mom couldn't make it, and well, nobody talks to my dad." He shrugged. Betty found herself smiling like an idiot. Suddenly she heard jogging footsteps from beside her and some panting. 

"Betty, there you are. Jesus. We need to talk." She heard Peter's voice say. 

"That's great." Betty mumbled, barely even hearing what he said. Peter frowned at her and looked between her and the random guy she was talking to. Peter saw the way Betty had been smiling at him as if a smile had been painted on her face and then he looked at the man. He was looking Betty up and down, almost obviously checking her out and Peter glared at him. The guy caught Peter's look and seemed unfazed which made Peter want to rip the guy's head off even more. The dude towered over Peter, but he didn't care. 

"Who's your friend?" Nick asked, trying to break the silence. Betty suddenly looked at Peter and waved a hand at him as if he was no one. Peter stared at her wide-eyed. Almost shocked. 

"Oh, that's just Peter. How tall are you?" She asked. Peter scoffed and they both looked at him. 

"Yeah, sorry. I'm Peter. Her boyfriend. Hey, Betty, you should remember not to leave your viagra prescription just laying out in the open in our room. I don't want to be reminded of that." Peter said, and Betty's jaw dropped. Suddenly anger flared in her eyes, and it looked like she would grab the nearest sharp object and tear into him any moment. Peter just smiled at her, challenging her. Nick snorted, and he quickly calmed himself, trying not to burst into a fit of laughter right there. 

"Um, I'm Nick. Nice to meet you, Peter. I should really go find my aunt and uncle. See you guys around." He said, and as he was about to pat Peter's shoulder. Peter glared at him as if daring him to do it. He took his hand back and cleared his throat before walking away. Betty watched him go as if her puppy was being taken away. When he was gone she looked at Peter. 

"What the hell, Peter?" Betty yelled. Peter looked at her incredulously. 

"Sorry, did I interrupt your eye-fucking session?" He asked, surprising himself. 

"God, I knew this would happen! I can do what I want without your permission, you aren't my boyfriend!" Betty shot back. Peter looked hurt for a second, but the look was gone as soon as it came. 

"That's not what I heard last night." Peter said, and was suddenly met with a sharp, stinging pain when he realized Betty had slapped him across the face. He grimaced and pressed a hand to his cheek. Betty was grimacing too, and it looked like she was about to cry, as she cradled her hand. It must have hurt her as well. She recovered after a couple of seconds. 

"Yes, thank you, Peter, for fucking my brains out, maybe I'll call you in another few months if I feel like I need to have sex with an asshole like you, again. Now if you would excuse me, I have work to do." Betty said, walking away before he could say anything. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw shut. He suddenly punched the wall and stared with wide eyes at the hole he just made. He quickly looked around, before taking his hand out and quickly walking away. 

Betty was walking like a five-year-old who just got her lollipop taken away when she stopped and saw Veronica walking towards her, smiling. Betty suddenly smiled back, it wasn't entirely real but the sight of Veronica seemed to put Betty at ease.

"So you met my cousin?" Veronica asked excitedly when she reached Betty.

"Uh, yeah you didn't tell me he was a supermodel. I might just become apart of your family." Betty said with a smirk. Veronica looked hesitant. 

"Yeah but I mean, you have a boyfriend." She said, smiling as if she just heard a joke. Betty forgot that Veronica thought that. She just nodded. 

"Yeah. Too bad." She mumbled. Veronica wrapped an arm around Betty. 

"Come on. Tonight is going to be fun. My family has the best parties and they will all be here tonight." Veronica smirked as they walked toward the bungalows together. "Let's fix you up."

"As if I need to be fixed." Betty remarked, earning a laugh from Veronica. 

"You know what I meant." 

It was all the girls at Veronica's again, and Katy was giving Betty pitiful looks all evening. Vanessa was actually being social for once. It was actually kind of weird. She was talking to them about Jughead and everything as if they were friends. And she was actually treating Katy like a human being instead of a twelve-year-old sister she hated with all her might. 

"Yeah, so I don't get the whole bad guy exterior thing. Like, it kind of looks like he is trying to be cool but really he isn't." Katy said as she spooned some ice cream into her mouth. 

"I know, right." Both Betty and Vanessa said at the same time. Vanessa looked at Betty and Betty felt her face heat up a little. 

"Sorry." She whispered, and Vanessa smiled. 

"It's fine. You probably know about him more than me and I like that. We can relate to the same things. Like his birthmark." Vanessa said. Betty looked up at her and they both smirked before laughing. Katy looked between them. 

"Oh, now I want to know where this birthmark is." She said. 

"Nope, only girlfriends allowed." Vanessa declared. Betty was warming up to her. "Anyway, Nick Garcia." Betty smiled wider. 

"Right?" She said, earning a glare from Veronica. 

"I'd like to see all his birthmarks." Vanessa said, making Betty laugh so hard she snorted. 

"Ew, okay guys I took baths with this guy when I was a baby. Watch it." Veronica said in disgust. 

"So how old is he anyway?" Betty asked. 

"Twenty-eight next month." Veronica answered. Betty's eyes widened. 

"He doesn't look older than twenty-one." Betty gasped. 

"I know. He's a lucky son of a bitch. Almost thirty and he can still catch a case." Veronica said. That time everyone laughed. "Anyway, this time tomorrow, I'll be getting into my wedding dress." Veronica paused and put her hands together as if she was about to pray. "Dear God, please don't let me have any kids until me and Archie are at least married for three years," Veronica said. 

"Why? Oh my god, kids are so cute and oh my god don't even get me started on babies. I cannot wait until I have one!" Katy said. Betty stared at her with wide eyes. 

"Poor Reggie." She said, making Katy frown. 

"Don't worry Betty. You have a good ten years to have kids." Katy said. Betty frowned and looked at Veronica. 

"I'm twenty-five." Betty said flatly. 

"Yeah. Past thirty-five is cutting it close." 

"Honey, how did you get into college?" Betty asked. Katy rolled her eyes. 

"Okay." Veronica said and everyone looked at her. "What are you and Peter fighting about?" Suddenly Betty and Katy looked at each other. 

"We aren't fighting." Betty said defensively. 

"You've been acting all weird, and hitting on my cousin, crossing a few red lines. What's up?" Betty looked at Veronica for a minute before looking away. She couldn't think of a good excuse, so maybe she could only tell half a lie. 

"Uh, before Peter and I started dating his girlfriend broke up with him. Six months ago." It wasn't a complete lie. MJ dumped Peter two months ago so if Veronica thought they had been together for four months, the timing was right. "Last night while he was in the shower she called him, and I answered. I didn't even get a chance to talk. She told him she loves him and that she wants to get back together, and honestly, when he finds out I don't think he will want to stay with me because they knew each other for ten years." Betty said, and Veronica almost choked. 

"Ten years?" She asked, and Betty nodded. The room was silent. "That's a long time, Betty. A very long time to be with someone." Betty just nodded again. "God, that's awful I'm so sorry." 

"I just, can't do it again. I don't want to have to let it go, and then in a few months walk into the same thing I walked into Jughead doing. But this is different because how am I supposed to compete? Ten years, versus four months." Betty said quietly. Katy stared at Betty knowingly. The sad truth was, MJ had ten years and Betty actually only had a couple of weeks. Suddenly Betty didn't feel so good. "I'm sorry Veronica, you shouldn't have to think about me at all." 

"Betty, it's okay. I'm glad you told me. Just... Know that I love you. No matter what." Veronica said softly, and suddenly Betty wished she never involved Peter at all. She wished she had realized that Veronica wouldn't care if she was all alone. Nobody would. They carried onto the normal conversation, but Betty was silent for most of it. By the time it was time for dinner, she didn't even want to go. But she knew she had to. She put on the last clean dress she had, a skin-tight, light blue one. 

At the dinner, Peter had yet to show up and it was making Betty nervous. She didn't want to see or talk to him but he still had to keep his end of the deal, and she didn't want anyone else knowing they were fighting. Reggie seemed to notice her getting antsy. He was sitting across from her. She looked at him and he mouthed "Where's Peter?" Betty shrugged and Reggie looked around the beach. 

Meanwhile, Peter was staring at himself in the mirror in the bathroom at the bungalow. "Just talk to her and try not to kill any Nick's or Jughead's in the process. It's not that hard." He said to himself in the mirror. "And she won't yell at you in front of everyone. See how that works out?" He then let out a sigh and looked at the time. He knew he was already late but he hadn't meant to be. He grabbed his phone before finally leaving.

When Betty saw Peter walking towards the table on the beach Betty's nostrils flared and when he got to the table and sat down next to Betty she was still glaring at him. Peter tiredly looked back at her. He saw some people including Jughead and Hiram looking at them and he smiled sarcastically at Betty. "Hello, dear." He said, in a sarcastic tone, as if he were in an old fashioned movie. "Oh, how you look fine on this lovely evening." He continued. 

"I'm going to kill you." She whispered, and Peter just sighed and looked at Reggie, who was finding this amusing. Peter was probably twenty minutes late and the food would probably arrive at any minute. "I ordered you nothing," Betty said flatly, and Peter nodded while he put his mouth in a straight line. 

"Wonderful." He said, in a tone that was just as flat. When people were done eating, a bonfire was made, and music began playing as people began to spread out. Mostly talking to Veronica and Archie. Peter had just gone to go to the bathroom, and when he told Betty, she said nothing and walked away from him. Betty was drinking from a bottle of beer and staring at the fire when Nick walked over to her. She hadn't seen him walk over. 

"Hey." He said, and Betty turned to him before smiling softly.

"Hi. Um, about earlier. I don't take viagra-" She began to say but Nick laughed and put his hands up. 

"Uh, you don't need to explain. Does he get jealous often?" Nick asked, and Betty shook her head and looked back at the fire. 

"No, not really. He's just been weird lately. I think it's this place. We've been here for two weeks. Well, almost." Betty looked back at Nick, and she admired how he seemed so intent on listening to her. 

"Two weeks? Seems like a lot. I mean, I'm sure you're not complaining." 

"Well, it starts to seem like a lot when you start doubting if you brought the wrong person." Betty said, and Nick's features softened. Betty just smiled at him. "Don't feel bad for me." She said, and Nick shook his head. 

"I wasn't. I was just wondering how a girl's eyes can be so pretty." He said, making Betty laugh.

"Wow, that was a little on the overused side. Come on, you can't do better?" Betty asked, and he laughed, dropping his head. 

"I probably can, but your eyes actually are beautiful." He said, and Betty blushed a little bit. 

Peter was walking down the beach, back to the dinner party, and he paused when he saw Nick and Betty talking. Betty was laughing at something Nick had said, and Peter felt a pang of jealousy when Nick took an eyelash off her cheek and held it out to her on his finger. Betty blew on it a few seconds later, and Peter felt his hands ball up into fists. "Easy, there buddy. Getting into a fight with the bride's relative? Not a good move." Reggie said as he put his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter watched as Katy came on his other side, watching Betty and Nick. 

"It's not even fair. Like I would totally distract and flirt with Nick if a certain someone asked me too." Katy said, eyeing Peter. 

"Watch it," Reggie said, and Peter let out a groan. 

"I'm going to kill him. Let's say a tiger came out of the jungle and ate him." Peter said. Reggie laughed. 

"I don't know how common tigers are in Jamaica but I'm going to say not very common." Reggie said. They all watched as Betty punched Nick lightly on the shoulder, and he over dramatically acted as if it hurt really bad.

"What a dick." Peter said. For some reason, Katy found that extremely funny and couldn't stop giggling. Peter and Reggie both looked at her as she held her stomach. She finally stopped after what must have been thirty seconds and looked at them.

"Sorry, that made me think of something from earlier." She said quietly and Peter rolled his eyes before walking away. Both Katy and Reggie followed him. 

"Just watch, she's going to be in his hotel room by the end of the night, and then I really am going to kill him." Peter mumbled. 

"Well I don't blame her." Katy said, and Peter stopped and looked at her as if she had gone insane. "Peter, she thinks you are going to get back together with your ex, and she really is broken up about it. Either explain yourself or if you do plan on getting back with your ex tell her that. She may seem fine when talking to you, but you should have seen her two hours ago. It was sad." Peter stared at her thoughtfully. "She was cheated on before, what is she supposed to think?" 

"She's supposed to ask me." Peter said, very calmly and very quietly. "And I would tell her that I would rather stay with her, then go back to MJ." He said, before walking away. This time, Reggie and Katy didn't follow him. 

Betty realized Peter still hadn't come back from the bathroom, and when she looked around she couldn't find him anywhere. "You okay?" Nick asked, and Betty just smiled when she looked at him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

When Betty walked into the bungalow, Peter was just putting a shirt on. He looked at her as she shut the door. Betty didn't even look at him. "I need to shower, so can you leave?" She asked. Peter scoffed. 

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked and she finally looked at him. 

"I don't want to talk to you." She said. Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then I'm not leaving." He said. Betty shrugged and began taking her clothes off, but he only let her get as far as her shirt. "Betty stop. Talk to me." 

"Why? It's nothing you haven't seen before." Betty said and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"You haven't even told me why you're mad." He said and Betty laughed coldly. "But I know why you are."

"Enlighten me, Peter." Betty said challenging him.

"You think I'm going to leave you for MJ." He said and she shook her head. 

"Wrong, because we were never together." She snapped. 

"Yeah, well I don't see it that way. I see it as you're scared because I think you like me, and I like you too Betty." Peter said and suddenly Betty looked really mad. 

"You are so stupid!" She yelled. 

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"I..." She paused, and for one horrible minute, Peter thought she was going to cry. "I don't want to be with you. And I just want you to understand that." Betty said. Suddenly a vein popped out of Peter's neck and Betty felt a little scared. Not that he would hurt her or anything, but she had never seen Peter angry. He always was smiling or looked confused, or neutral, and his expressions were soft and general. She had never seen him get mad or yell. 

"You're a liar and a hypocrite." He said suddenly, and Betty flared her nostrils and clenched her jaw shut. She wasn't worried anymore. Anger flared through her. 

"Fuck you. You don't even know me." Betty shot back. 

"You already have, remember? Four times." He said and Betty tightened her hands into fists. "What are you going to do? You going to slap me?" 

"I hate you." She said. 

"Yeah, sure you do. I'm starting to think everything your sister said was right." Peter said coldly. Suddenly Betty's hands went limp and she stared at him. 

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Before you pushed her off the pier? She told me everyone always thought you were a loose cannon. Like your father. You would hurt people, like your father. Know what else she told me. She told me your father was a psychopath and so are you. I agree with her." Peter said, and he winced. He didn't really mean that, of course. He just wanted a reaction out of her. He didn't get the one he was hoping for. Betty looked hurt and betrayed. 

"Why... Why would you say that?" She asked quietly. Peter wanted to apologize over and over again and tell her he didn't mean it. But his anger towards her wouldn't let him. 

"Because it's true. You say you want one thing but you mean the other. How much attention do you want? Give me an amount. You have managed to fuck with three guys while you were here, should we add another one to the list?" Peter asked. Betty stared at him as if he had just broken her heart. And maybe he did just that. Peter instantly regretted saying those things when he saw her face. Her eyes became glassy. "Betty, wait... I didn't-" 

"Get out." Betty said. He looked at her, a little surprised. 

"What?" He asked, and suddenly Betty was coming towards him. She slapped him and he stared at her. 

"Get out! Leave!" She said. She was ready to slap him again, but he pushed her against the wall and pinned her arms above her head. Peter stared down at her, getting extremely close, and Betty turned her face away. She could feel his breath, hot against her neck. When she looked at him again, his hair had curled up a little bit and fell into his eyes. She had an urge to move them off his face. She could still feel his breath on her skin. Finally, he let her go and backed away. 

Betty watched as he grabbed his phone, and wallet before leaving, slamming the door closed behind him. Betty felt her legs buckle beneath her, and when she reached the floor, she began to cry. She cried uncontrollably, and quietly, feeling the endless tears run down her face. She wanted him to come back. She wanted him to take back the things he had said. She wanted him to hold her, and to kiss her, and she wanted to feel him everywhere. But he left. 

Betty didn't sleep much. She mostly laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if he would come back at all, or just catch the earliest flight and ask her to ship his stuff. But to her surprise, at three in the morning the door opened, and a very tired looking Peter walked in quietly, shutting the door behind him. He got into bed beside Betty. Except unlike all the other nights, he was a foot away from her. She longed for his closeness but she didn't dare move.

"We will get through tomorrow. You will finish your job. And when we get back to New York, I hope to never hear from you again. If we see each other at the apartment complex, I will not talk to you, ever. I suggest you do the same." Betty said quietly. Peter didn't say anything, but she assumed he got it. He just turned away from her.


	13. The Big Day

That morning was chaotic. There just wasn't a lot of talking between Peter and Betty. It started with Betty waking up at five-thirty in the morning. Her alarm hadn't woken up Peter though. It was hard to wake him up. Betty yawned as she looked out the window and when she heard Peter moan out, she turned her head to him. He was writhing in the sheets and his eyes were squeezed shut. She watched as he shook his head side to side. He was sweating a lot. His hair was damn, and his clothes were soaked through in some places. "Peter?" Betty asked quietly. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and she gasped. 

"Stop." He moaned. His eyes were still closed. "No. No." His grip tightened around Betty's wrist and it began to hurt. 

"Peter, wake up." Betty said, loudly. He didn't wake up. 

"D-Don't." He said. It sounded like someone was hurting him and Betty hated that. 

"Peter please wake up!" Betty was yelling now. Suddenly she cried out, and she was sure she would hear the crack of her bones as he broke her wrist. But he jolted awake and his grip began to loosen. A few seconds longer and he would have broken her wrist. Betty was crying now and he looked at her. He looked at her wrist and quickly let go. There were bruises where his fingers were. She rubbed it and moaned when she felt more pain. 

"Betty, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He said quickly, coming towards her on the bed and putting his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Betty just pushed his hand away and looked at him. What she saw scared her. There was complete fear in his eyes. 

"What were you dreaming about?" She whispered. Peter stared at her, and his breathing quickened, as she reminded him. "Peter?" He got out of the bed, and went out the back door, slamming it closed behind him. She watched him and jumped a little when the door slammed shut. When Peter came back in, it was half an hour later and Betty was finishing packing her bag. She had put lots of makeup on her wrist and it was barely noticeable now. 

"Where are you going?" He asked. He looked put together, and calm now. He looked like his old self. His hair was still damp with sweat and he ran a hand through his curls. 

"Uh, I just packed all of my makeup and things in here. It's going to take both me and Veronica all day to get ready." Betty said. Peter nodded before going into the bathroom and splashing his face with water. Betty watched as he then put his hands on either side of the sink, and stared at himself in the mirror. She wanted to ask, but she didn't dare see that look of pure fear on his face again. "Jughead will come to get you when it's time. Just be ready by four. Reggie will be with Archie getting ready." Betty said. Peter was still staring at himself. He didn't seem to hear Betty. "Peter?" Betty asked and he snapped his head towards her. 

"Uh, yeah. Be ready by four. Got it." He said quickly. Betty nodded slowly. 

"Bye." She said, and when he didn't answer she left.

At Veronica's, A professional was doing Veronica's makeup, and would be doing Betty's once done. Linda ordered them both to put on robes while she got the dresses ready in the bathroom, and a hairdresser was also setting up her equipment. Veronica had it all planned out. 

"It was really scary, V. I know Peter would never hurt me, but it was obvious someone was hurting him." Betty said. Veronica couldn't look directly at her but she was listening. 

"Bad dreams happen, Betty. But they aren't usually that bad unless something traumatic has happened to him. Has there?" Veronica asked. Betty thought. 

"If that's true, he's never told me about it." Betty admitted. 

"Worry about it later. Right now, you're about to look the best you have ever looked in your entire life." Veronica said with a smile. Betty smiled back. She was right. It was Veronica's big day. 

"Sorry." Betty said, and it got a little quiet after that. 

Back at the bungalow, Peter was trying to get some extra sleep and was failing. He couldn't sleep after he saw the look on Betty's face when he woke up. It was also the dream itself he had. More like a nightmare. Then, suddenly there was a knock on the door. Peter groaned and got up to get it. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he didn't care. He opened it to see a panicked Katy. "Peter! I need your help-" She looked him up and down. "Ooo, muscles." She said with a smile. Peter frowned at her. 

"What do you want?" He asked. She glared at him. 

"Okay, cranky I need help. Reggie said I'm not allowed to see him until the wedding, and Betty has to get ready so I'm in charge of making sure everything is perfect for the wedding! I mean, that's the planner's job, and the chef, and the decorator. But I have to double-check everything. Can you help me?" Katy's words were slurring because she was talking so fast and it took Peter a minute to process what she said. 

"Uh, why can't you get Vanessa or Jughead to help you?" He asked. 

"Because Jughead kind of scares me and I feel like he will stab me with a knife sometimes, and honestly? I don't understand a word Vanessa says." Katy said. Peter let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Please, Peter?" Peter looked down at her pleading face and smiled softly. 

"Yeah I'll help you." He finally said and she jumped up and down and clapped her hands. It looked like she was going to hug him but she stopped. 

"Uh, you're sweaty. go shower. I'll wait out here." She said. Peter rolled his eyes before shutting the door. 

Betty watched in the mirror, as the hairdresser gave her big, long, beautiful curls that was pinned so it went down like a waterfall over one shoulder. Her hair spoke volumes she didn't think it was able to. It was teased in the front, so her bangs went up a little, and made a smooth dip back down. She looked like a princess. And her makeup wasn't even done yet. "Alright, I have made my decision. You're paying for my wedding." Betty said with a smile as she looked at Veronica. Her smile faded when she saw Veronica was wiping her eyes. "What's wrong?" Betty asked quickly. Veronica shook her head. 

"I'm getting married." She said through a sob, and the makeup artist stood up. 

"Veronica! Now I have to fix it!" She said quickly, walking over to her. It must have been three hours since the artist got there, and they were nowhere near done. 

"I always thought I would get married to an actor. Or a supermodel. Or a prince." Veronica said as she wiped her eyes and the makeup artist began fixing her makeup. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"I hope Archie will do the job." Betty said and Veronica nodded. 

"He's perfect." She said, and Betty felt genuinely happy for her. "Something's bothering you. Tell me. Tell mama V." Betty shook her head.

"No. No more problems. It's your wedding day." Betty said. Veronica waved a hand. 

"Please, you know I thrive on drama. Tell me." Veronica said, and Betty smiled. 

"Um, last night... Peter called me a psychopath and said I was just like my serial killer father." Betty said quietly. Veronica stared at her with wide eyes. 

"Red flag." She said, and Betty shook her head. 

"It wasn't like him though. Peter has never said a mean thing since I've known him. He's sweet and soft. But I've never seen him so angry. It's like I've been poking him, and poking him, and he has been there, taking it. Just taking it. And I keep poking him until he can't take it anymore and finally, I poke him one more time, and he explodes. When we first got here I was a bitch. Then we were friends. Then we had sex a lot. And now I'm back to square one." Betty said quietly. Veronica stared at her for a long time. Betty didn't realize what she had just said. 

"But he's your boyfriend. He's been your boyfriend for a long time." Veronica said. Betty looked up at her and panic flooded her. 

"Yes. Yeah, I know. What I meant is, I was a little nervous when I first got here so I treated Peter badly. But then we were fine. Thriving, even. As the couple we are." Betty said. Veronica eyed Betty and Betty hoped to god she didn't just ruin her best friend's wedding day. 

"Yeah, I get that." She finally said, and Betty relaxed. "Do you miss having a sister?" Veronica asked. Betty looked at her. "Do you miss going to her for advice? And asking her how to kiss a boy? And instead of going to your mom when you have a period you go to her. Don't you miss it?" She asked. Betty smiled at her. 

"You're my sister." She said softly. Veronica smiled at her and it looked like she was going to cry again. "Please don't cry. No more crying. I'm serious." Betty said, and Veronica nodded, fanning her face. 

"Sorry. I'm just so emotional today. Nobody told me." Veronica said, and Betty laughed. 

"Every bride ever has probably warned you it will be the most emotional day of your life, V." Betty said. Veronica nodded. 

"I can't wait until it's your turn. Whether it's Peter Parker, or Jughead Jones, or Nick, or an old ass man. I promise you, I will be there to torture you every minute of it." Veronica said. Betty couldn't help the wide grin that spread on her lips. 

"Honestly? I choose the old man." She said. Veronica giggled and nodded. 

"Katy, I'm going to drop you!" Peter yelled. Katy rolled her eyes. 

"Shut it, I've seen what's under that shirt now. You won't drop me." She said. Peter groaned. 

"No, you're slipping." He said through gritted teeth. He was holding Katy up, his hands cradling her feet as she tried to get a bouquet of flowers someone had left off the altar arch. "Katy!" Peter yelled as she began to tilt. 

"Wait, Peter what are you-" She let out a yelp as she felt herself falling down and she squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for impact. When she opened them, Peter was holding her, and frowning at her. She smiled nervously. "Good catch?" She said and he dropped her. She groaned, before slowly getting to her feet. "I got the bouquet." She said before Peter walked away. "oh no you don't! We aren't done!"

"Leave it to the special people getting paid, Kat." He said. She smiled. 

"Kat? I love that!" She yelled. Peter kept walking and Katy caught up with him. "You know who you remind me of?" She asked. He ignored her. "My brother." She said, and when he peered at her she looked a little sad. He sighed and stopped walking and she stopped too. "Sorry. I don't need your help. I just miss Matt." She said. He felt a little bad. "I've never been this far away from him for this long." 

"Katy, I need to sleep. I barely slept last night because-" 

"Because you and Betty were fighting?" Katy asked. He stared at her. 

"She told you?" She shook her head. 

"Everyone heard, Peter. Nobody heard what you guys were saying exactly. But we heard you guys yelling, and then you left, and then Betty just cried for like an hour." Katy said. Peter put his hands in his pockets and nodded. 

"I know." He said. Katy looked up at him. 

"I think me and Betty are going to stay in touch." Katy said. "I want to be able to talk to you too. How am I supposed to do that if you guys aren't on good terms?" For a minute, Peter literally saw Katy as a little girl. It wasn't the way she looked, it was her voice, and the way she talked. It wasn't a bad thing. She was cute and innocent. That was rare. Peter smiled at her. 

"I'm trying, Kat." He said. She smiled at her new nickname. 

"So about the-"

"Nope." He said walking away. Katy grunted.

"Okay, wait. How do you make it stay up like that?" Betty asked the hairdresser. She glared at Betty. 

"Class." She said before walking away. Betty frowned. 

"What?"

Veronica burst out laughing. She had a little bit of champagne and Betty looked at her. She snatched the bottle out of her hands. "Two hours. Two hours! I think you would like to be sober when you marry your husband, yes?" Betty handed the bottle to the makeup artist, and she took it away. Their hair and makeup were done, now they had to actually get into their dresses. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening. If I die will you marry Archie so he isn't sad?" Veronica asked. Betty narrowed her eyes and stared at Veronica. 

"I-I-I don't think that's how it works." Betty said. Veronica shrugged. 

"Worth a try." She said. Betty rolled her eyes. She was actually feeling nervous. In two hours, she would be standing in front of hundreds of people herself. 

Katy saw Archie and Reggie walking into a little room at the venue and she ran to Reggie. When Reggie saw her his eyes widened. "Katy, you're wearing a sweatshirt and some shorts, go get your dress on you to have two hours." He said. Katy panted. 

"I've been making sure everything is... Whatever doesn't matter. You look hot." She said. Peter had been right behind her, and he frowned. Reggie looked at him. 

"You both need to get ready. I can't talk. Go." He said. Katy pouted and he kissed her quickly. "Dress." He snapped his fingers before following Archie back into the tiny building. Katy groaned and turned to Peter. She then smiled. 

"Can I do your makeup?" She asked. He just stared at her. 

"No." He said, before walking away. 

Betty looked in the mirror at herself in the dress. It hugged her body so well and showed her long legs. It made her waist look tiny, but the bottom flowed, stopping mid-thigh. It showed just the right amount of cleavage and pronounced her curves. Her hair flowed down one shoulder, and her makeup matched the dress. There was one hour until the wedding started. Betty turned when she saw Veronica come out of the bathroom. Betty stared at her in awe. Her white dress had just the right amount of lace, and she looked like a princess. 

"Veronica... I feel like a proud mother." Betty said. Veronica laughed. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, her veil coming down each side of her face.

Betty and Veronica had to go to the venue without being seen so they could get ready to walk down the aisle. It was easy enough. Everything was so beautiful, and it looked like they would be walking down the aisle at sunset. Everyone was already taking their seats and everything but as Betty looked into the crowd of people when she walked by, she didn't see Peter. It wasn't like she actually cared at that point in time, she just wondered why he wasn't there. She told him to be ready by four. 

Peter and Katy met by the beginning of the pier, and Katy smiled at him. "Ohhh, what a big boy." She said. He was wearing the tux he had bought, and it felt a little tight in places but he would get used to it. He gelled and styled his hair so it wouldn't curl up, and it looked neat. Kat was wearing a pale pink flowing dress. Peter held out his elbow and cleared his throat and Katy rolled his eyes before putting his arm through his and resting her hand on his bicep. "We better not be late." She said snakily. 

"We won't." Peter said, smiling at her. They weren't late. In fact, they got there twenty minutes before the wedding was due to start. It was hard to find seats but they found some. 

"I hate these things." Katy whispered. Peter looked at her. 

"Why?" 

"Because they always take ten years to start. Like damn, are you going to diss the groom or not make a decision. It's not hard to run away from a wedding." Katy said. 

"Jesus." Peter muttered under his breath. Archie and Reggie were already by the alter. Katy waved excitedly to Reggie who shook his head in irritation. 

"He's in a mood. Probably had to talk Archie into not leaving." She said so casually Peter stared at her with wide eyes. She looked at him. "What?" Music started playing, and suddenly everyone stood up. Katy looked confused, and Peter yanked her up. She glared at him, but he wasn't looking at her. Betty was walking down the aisle. Peter's breath caught in his throat, and it felt like it was closing up. She looked so beautiful. She had a smile on her face. And it was a genuine smile. Not a fake one. Peter looked at the way she wore her hair and her dress. The song playing was the tune for Over The Rainbow, and it seemed perfect. It felt like hours had passed by the time she reached the end. Reggie and Archie smiled at her, and her smile broadened. 

But nobody was looking at her anymore. They were all looking at Veronica, now coming down the aisle. Peter glanced at her, but he just wanted to look at Betty. He admired every inch of her, not even caring if she saw. She did eventually see. He watched her look around, a little nervously. She began to look sad and disappointed the more she looked, but when she saw Peter, all that was gone. She didn't smile at him, but she didn't look away either. Katy looked between them. Peter was still admiring how good she looked. She only looked away when Veronica handed her, her bouquet of flowers. Betty held her own, and Veronica's as Veronica turned back towards Archie. 

Peter watched as they held each others hands, and smiled at each other, but his eyes drifted back to Betty like magnets. She looked at him occasionally, but she was trying to focus on Archie and Veronica. The vows were long and really nice. Peter honestly wasn't paying attention because he couldn't stop looking at Betty no matter how hard he tried. It must have been twenty minutes later when he finally looked at the bride and groom. 

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Andrews." The minister finally said. That was probably the only words he had heard all evening. He looked at Betty and watched as her skin glowed in the disappearing sunset. Veronica and Archie kissed, and Veronica had to wipe her eyes afterward. 

"I'm going to cry." Peter heard Katy say, and he looked at her. 

"Really? And here I thought you were a professional wedding crasher." Peter mumbled. Katy glared at him, but he just laughed. Peter watched as both Betty and Reggie followed Veronica and Archie towards the after-party. They were a bunch of round tables on a grassy area not far from the beach, with tons of lanterns and fairy lights. It was beautiful. Both Peter and Katy found their assigned seats with Jughead and Vanessa. Betty and Reggie were sitting at the main table, with the parents, and obviously Veronica and Archie, and it sucked because Peter and Katy weren't in the wedding so they sat apart. 

"Pete. Good to see you. You and Betty break up last night?" Jughead asked. Vanessa pinched Jughead's arm and he jumped. Peter glared at him. 

"Jughead, are you drunk? Not surprised." Peter said with a smile. Jughead stood up and Katy got between them. 

"Okay, not at the wedding please?" She said with a smile. They both glared at each other before sitting down. "Who's idea was it to put the two biggest babies together?" Katy mumbled as she sat down. Peter looked at Betty, who was hugging Veronica. He couldn't help but smile a little. Archie and Veronica got to dance, and then Veronica and her dad, and then it was time for speeches. If Peter had to be brutally honest, Reggie's speech sucked. But it was kind of sweet after he talked about his college days with Archie. But it was Betty's turn now and everyone was paying attention. Betty stood up and was quiet for a minute. 

"Veronica, Archie, where do I start? Should I start where, my life was going great, amazing, I was this happy fifteen-year-old, just trying to live life, and then this girl with raven-colored hair walks into Pop's diner, and completely ruins my high school plans?" Betty asked, earning a few laughs, from Veronica and Archie. "Or should I start with how I began to love this girl with all my heart, even though she went and took my best friend?" Betty asked, squeezing Archie's shoulder. "I love you guys so much, I'm so glad my two best friends can be so happy. I only hope one day I will be as happy as you two are right now." Betty said, glancing at Peter as she said the last part. "I better be attending your fiftieth anniversary, fifty years from now," Betty said smiling at them before sitting down. Everyone clapped, and people began dancing and doing their own thing. Katy looked at Peter. 

"I'm off to see my loser. You going to be okay?" Katy asked. Betty was walking towards him now, and Peter nodded. 

"Yeah. Tell Reggie he owes me ten bucks." Peter said. Katy narrowed her eyes in confusion and shook her head before leaving. Betty made it to him and smiled. 

"So, what did you think? It wasn't spontaneous or anything, but it was short and sweet, you know? I bullied Veronica a little bit but she deserves it." Betty said. Peter smiled softly. 

"Better than Reggie's." Peter said. Betty nodded in agreement. 

"May I have this dance?" Archie said suddenly. Betty smiled and nodded, taking his hand and walking away. Peter pulled out his phone when he was done. A text from MJ. 

Michelle Jones: Ned told me what happened. I had no idea. So sorry. :(

Peter scoffed. He deleted her contact and put his phone back on the table. He rubbed his eyes and watched as Katy frantically danced around a confused Reggie. He smiled a little as he watched. Peter ended up sitting most of the time, not knowing anyone. He kind of watched, as everyone wanted to talk to Betty. Peter was happy that Nick hadn't talked to her. He saw Nick, but he was busy. Thank god. It was getting late and a slow song came on, and that's when Betty came up to him. 

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. He looked her up and down, liking the way her dress made her look and looked back up at her questioning face. He stood up and got close to her. Betty looked up at him, confused. 

"Do you want to dance with me?" He asked. She didn't smile. She didn't say anything. She just took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. She then turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently placed his hands on her hips, and they began to sway. He involuntarily looked at her cleavage, and quickly forced his eyes back at her innocent eyes, an image of her naked, underneath him flashing through his mind. Peter clenched his jaw shut and continued to stare at her. He heard her moaning his name to go with the image, and he hated himself.

"Are you okay?" Betty asked quietly. Peter nodded. "You worried me this morning," Betty said, and at the mention of the nightmare, the images his mind had conjured up seconds before, were no longer bothering him. He let out a deep, shuddering breath. Betty didn't ask any further. 

"How's your wrist?" He asked. Betty smiled. 

"It's fine." She said. Peter stared at her, and it looked like she wanted to say something, but wouldn't. 

"Betty..." Peter let his head drop. "I love you." He said. Betty continued to stare at him as if he just spoke Russian. "I love you, so much. MJ... She was my best friend. I mean my best friend. It's like you and Archie. I love her so much. But I can't be with her. The difference between you two? Ten years and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with her. Or touch her. I don't. But you? It took you two weeks to make me go completely insane because I want all of my friends, and all of your friends, to come to our wedding. In a few years. I want you to have my last name. And it's been two weeks. Thirteen days. You were so afraid I would leave you. I can't do that, Betty. I love your friends. They're amazing. I love how everyone loves you. Including me." Peter said. 

Betty continued to stare at Peter, as they swayed still. Then, she kissed him, and he kissed her back. She put her hand on the back of his neck, and the kiss was deep and thorough, and passionate. They kissed until they both needed to stop to breathe. In the corner of Peter's eye, he could sense both Reggie and Katy watching them. He could feel it, as the hairs on his arms stood up. He didn't really care. Betty got real close to his ear. 

"I love you too." She whispered. He looked at her, and he suddenly really wanted to tear her dress off. She bit her lip and looked him up and down. "You look really good." She breathed, and Peter smiled. Betty kissed him again, and they both didn't seem to care if people saw. Betty pulled away again and looked at him. "I want you. Right now." She whispered. Peter knew what she meant. He nodded and they both went to leave. They walked passed Katy and Reggie, who were both smiling. 

"You owe me twenty dollars." Peter heard Katy say. 

Peter slammed the door to their bungalow open, as he carried Betty in. They were kissing frantically, and he kicked the door closed behind them. Betty was holding onto his neck, as she kissed him, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She could feel him hard against her core through his pants. He let Betty down so she could get the zipper down on her dress. She groaned. "Peter help." She breathed, and he quickly got behind her to try to get her zipper loose. She pressed against him from behind, and he groaned. He couldn't get it off so he straight up ripped her dress, and she gasped but he kissed her before she could say anything. Betty seemed to forget after a few seconds and kissed him back. 

He ripped the dress more, so she could get out of it and he picked her up and put her on the bed. He looked at her very thin lace panties and she looked up at him, biting her lip, and spreading her legs. He watched her and stared at the place between her legs as he began to take his clothes off. Betty looked at him longingly and slowly slipped her hand down her panties. Peter was fumbling with his belt as he watched her touch herself. She began to moan softly and when he quickly got his pants off, he got on top of her and kissed her quickly.

Betty kissed him back, and he suddenly took the hand she was using to touch herself, and he licked whatever was left on her fingers. Betty watched him as an intensity so great, ached in her core. She ached for him so much it hurt. He took her panties off and began to take his own boxers off. Betty took her bra off while he did that. Finally, she couldn't take it. "Peter," She moaned, and he looked at her. "It hurts. Please help me, please. Please, make it feel better." She begged, and he kissed her very softly, before kissing her neck. She felt his tip brush over her entrance, and she was so sensitive, that she moaned. "Don't tease me." She said, almost desperately. 

Peter looked at her innocently and she looked at him pleadingly. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore himself, and he plunged into her. She let out a loud, relieved moan and this time seemed different from all the other times. This time, felt more passionate. Peter wasted no time. He began thrusting into her, and her moans filled the big room. They filled his ears, and he loved it. He loved making her moan. He kept going, probably coming in harder than all the other times they had done this. She seemed okay, though. He felt the slight sting of her nails, digging into the flesh of his back, as he slammed into her. 

Peter kissed her, while he thrust and she bit his lip. He winced a little bit but didn't mind. Betty turned her head away and arched her back. Betty had never felt this good in her entire life, with anyone else. Nobody made her feel that good like Peter did. Betty bit her lip and looked up at Peter who let out a groan, feeling every inch of her over him. He kissed her neck as he quickened his pace, Betty had to gasp for breath every once and a while and Peter slowed down a little bit, looking at her. Betty pleaded with her eyes. "Keep going." She moaned, and he obeyed. Suddenly, he grabbed one of her legs, and put it over his shoulder, spreading her legs more. 

Betty welcomed it, suddenly she felt herself getting ready to fall apart, it was coming so fast, there would be no stopping it. "I'm going to come." Betty moaned into his ear. "I'm going to come" She repeated, and he felt his own climax rushing to the surface. Within moments, they fell apart together. Peter slowed his thrusts until he came to a complete stop, and Peter felt his body relax. He could feel his hair start to curl up, and he looked up at Betty, who was still gasping. Peter kissed her slowly, and passionately, and she returned his kiss. 

"I love you." She whispered. It felt so good to say it out loud. And she really did love him at that moment more than anything. Peter smiled tiredly. 

"I love you too." He said quietly. He removed her leg from his shoulder and got beside her. Betty immediately snuggled into his side, and he wrapped an arm around her. "Please tell me you didn't have sex with Nick," Peter said randomly. "God, please. You know just lie to me. I don't care I just need to hear it." Peter said. Betty broke out into a fit of giggles. 

"Peter, the only guy I have had sex with in the last year, is you." Betty said, and Peter looked at her. "And nobody has ever, made me feel that good." Betty kissed him softly before pulling away. "He's pretty hot though." She said and Peter frowned. "But not as hot as you." She said with a smile. He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't resist.

"My best friend hates me." Peter suddenly said with a sigh, letting his head fall back. Betty climbed onto his lap, and he looked up at her. 

"It's my fault." She said quietly. Peter quickly shook his head and sat up. 

"No it's not, I could have handled it better. It is not your fault, me and Ned fight all the time, I promise." Peter said. Betty nodded after a minute, and he kissed her softly. Betty smiled before kissing him and then kissed down his neck. Peter cradled her in his lap and let his hands go down her back as she kissed his chest. Suddenly Peter took her and laid her next to him. "Bedtime." He said tiredly, and Betty pouted as he nestled his face into her neck, and wrapped his arm around her. 

"Peter." Betty whined. He kissed her cheek and then closed his eyes. 

"Bed." He said firmly, and finally, Betty gave in, closing her eyes and relaxing.


	14. Goodbye, Jamaica.

Peter woke up and opened one eye when he heard Betty talking. "Mandy, I don't have a cat," Betty said. "That's a stray animal you let into my apartment!" Peter sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Betty. "I hate cats! Why would I get a cat?" Peter frowned and rolled his eyes before getting out of the bed. Betty didn't pay any attention. "I just asked you to get my mail. One job. Yes, I'll be back tonight. Uh, I'll tell you about that later." Betty suddenly whispered, and Peter could feel her looking at him. "Yeah. Love you too, get rid of the cat. Okay, bye." Peter was staring at the mirror. He let out a groan. 

"Betty, I can't go to work like this." Peter said. Betty walked over to him and laughed suddenly. There were two hickeys on the right side of his neck. "It's not funny, the dress-code is super strict, my boss will have my ass," Peter said. Betty was wearing one of his shirts, that stopped mid-thigh, and Peter had put on a pair of boxers when he got out of bed. 

"Hey, it wasn't just me. I have a few hickeys in very questionable places that I don't remember you even touching." Betty said, and Peter frowned at her. "Relax. I have makeup. Sit down." Betty said as she clapped her hands together. Peter rolled his eyes before sitting down in a chair. Betty grabbed her makeup bag and smiled before sitting on his lap. "I think I'm a little more pale than you, but at least you won't see them," Betty said, as she put some foundation on a beauty blender and dapped lightly on his neck. "It's not like you're going to work today." She eventually said. 

"Reggie is going to see me." Peter said, and Betty smiled as if that was reason enough to cover them up anyway. 

"Fair enough." She said, and he watched her as she bit her lip, focusing on his neck. Betty's hair was a little messy, but she still had the gorgeous curls from the night before. Betty only got up once in the night to clean herself, but she must not have wet her hair. Her hair was long enough to stop just above her waist, although Veronica showed him a picture once of the two of them in high school in their cheer uniforms. Her hair stopped just below her breast in those pictures. 

It also made Peter think that if they went to the same high school, they wouldn't have gotten together in a million years. Peter steered clear of cheerleaders and football players. Liz Allen was an exception but after she left the school he didn't dare date another popular girl. Betty looked up at him, and he watched as her naturally pink lips formed into a smile. He let his eyes trail down a little, and he noticed the way he could see her nipples, hard through his shirt. 

"Hey." Betty said, and Peter looked back up at her eyes. "Get lost?" She asked, and he shook her head. 

"No." He said quietly. "You're just so perfect." Betty blushed a little, and she got off his lap. 

"Done. No more hickeys." Betty closed her makeup bag as Peter looked in the mirror. You could only see them if you looked very closely, and even then, they just looked like very faint, old bruises. He nodded, satisfied.

"Thanks." He said, and Betty responded with a little mumble. 

"We should start packing, Katy and Reggie want to eat with us. They're going to the same airport as us, just a different plane. Back to Georgia." Betty said. Peter looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 

"Georgia?" He asked. Betty nodded. It occurred to him he didn't know where Katy was from. 

"Katy was born and raised. A year ago Reggie moved there, he has an uncle that lives there but his parents are back in Riverdale. Imagine, Reggie, a twenty-four-year-old man at a fraternity party." Betty said with a roll of her eyes. Peter believed it. Now that he thought of it, Katy did have a very faint dash of some southern in her voice. It wasn't very noticeable unless you listened closely or thought hard about it. "I can't wait to leave." Peter looked at her. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"If I get one more burn, I might just get skin cancer." Betty said, making Peter laugh. They packed up, and Betty wanted to leave earlier than usual to say goodbye to Archie and Veronica. They were going on their honeymoon, and Peter found it incredible you could be rich enough to have a wedding in Jamaica, and then be able to go somewhere else for their honeymoon. Apparently, their honeymoon was much different, though. They were going to stay in a cabin in Canada for a few weeks just the two of them. The eight of their original group gathered as Archie loaded the car that would take them to the airport. 

Betty was hugging Veronica, and it seemed as if they had been hugging forever. Reggie was staring at them as if they were clowns, Katy was looking at the ends of her hair, and Jughead and Vanessa were fighting. Again. Peter was just looking at Betty and Veronica with his hands in his pockets. They finally pulled away. "Don't leave me," Betty said, and Veronica laughed. Veronica looked at Peter and smiled. And he looked at her confused as she hugged him lightly. 

"If you hurt her while I'm gone, I'll shave that pretty little hair of yours off, and then cut your balls off." Veronica whispered in his ear, and he looked at her, horrified. She just smiled. "Bye, Peter!" She said chirpily, before walking over to Jughead. Betty walked over to him and gave him a questioning look. 

"Don't." He said, and Betty laughed. After Veronica and Archie left, the three couples stood there. 

"Oh good. The weddings over." Betty said, turning to Jughead. "I hate you and your girlfriend's a bitch." She said, pausing to look at Vanessa. "Sometimes." Betty shrugged before walking away. Jughead glared at her. Katy began laughing and Vanessa took off her shoe and threw it at her. Jughead watched with wide eyes as it hit her in the head and she dropped to the floor, knocked out cold. 

"Vanessa!" Jughead yelled. Reggie quickly knelt down and shook her. 

"She dead?" Vanessa asked and Reggie looked at her with his mouth wide open. 

"No." He said. She made a movement to take off her other shoe but Jughead quickly stopped her. 

"The goal is to make sure she's alive." He said, and she glared at him. Betty came back a few minutes later. 

"Okay, wait the flight to New York is..." She looked at Katy. "What happened?" She yelled. Peter let out a sigh. 

"Can I have my shoe back?" Vanessa asked and Betty stared at her. 

"That one sprinkle of hope I had for you is gone." Betty said. Vanessa shrugged. 

In the car, Katy began to wake up. "Am I dead?" She moaned, touching her head. 

"No but you probably wish you were." Betty said. Katy nodded as she rubbed her sore head. "There wasn't time to eat. We're on our way to the airport." Katy let out a sigh. 

"I'm hungry!" She yelled. 

"I'll buy you ice cream when we get there." Reggie said and Katy clapped her hands together with a smile. Peter shook his head and Katy looked at him. 

"Jealous I'm getting ice cream and you aren't?" She asked, and he raised an eyebrow at her. 

"No." He replied and Katy squinted at him while she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Well you should be." She said before looking out her window. 

"Hey." Betty said, and Katy looked at her, peering over Peter. "Promise you'll visit me? It's okay if you dump Reggie I won't hold it against you." Reggie frowned at her but Katy smiled. 

"I promise. I would invite you to visit me, but Reggie hates Georgia humidity so you probably would too." Katy said, making Betty laugh. 

"Yeah, I'll pass." Betty mumbled. It was a two-hour ride, and by the time they got to the airport, Betty and Peter's plane would be taking off in two hours, while Reggie and Katy had three. They all went through security but had different gates so they stopped to say goodbye. Betty hugged Katy, and then Reggie, and Peter did the same. Katy smiled at Peter and giggled. 

"Bye, Peter. I know your secret." She pressed a finger to her lips and shushed. Peter smiled. 

"Bye Kat." He said. Betty and Reggie looked at him. "What?" He asked. 

"Oh yeah, I want to be called Kat for now on. courtesy of Peter Parker." Katy declared. "With a K." She added. Reggie sighed. 

"Come on." He said, wrapping an arm around her, and they walked towards their gate. 

"What secret?" Betty asked. Peter looked at her and shrugged. 

"You think I know what that girl is talking about?" He asked, and Betty laughed before walking past him. Peter followed, and they both walked to their gate.

Betty and Peter waited for their plane, Betty read her book, while Peter just played on his phone. The plane ride was also a bore. Betty slept for most of it, in the same position. Her head on Peter's shoulder and her mouth open a little bit. Betty was tired and jet-lagged by the time they got to New York but Peter seemed fine. They were walking down the hall in their apartment building when Peter stopped in front of her apartment. Betty looked at him and made a pouty face. 

"Come in with me." She said, with a puffed out lip and Peter smiled. 

"I have the stuff to do. I have to unpack." He said softly. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back, but she pulled away. 

"Please? Do it tomorrow." She looked up at him and suddenly he picked her up, hearing her little gasp. She giggled as he opened her door, and when he got inside he set her on her kitchen counter. Betty pulled him between her legs and kissed him, and as Peter kissed her back, he had a familiar feeling like someone else was there. 

"Ugh, get a room." They both heard a voice say. Betty quickly pulled away and turned to see Mandy in her living room. Betty pushed Peter before hopping off the counter. 

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked. Mandy had scratches all over her arms and neck. 

"The cat attacked me and by the time I finally got it out of here, I was so tired." Mandy said. She looked between the two. "Right. I'm going to go. You two kids have fun." She grabbed her purse before leaving.

"Sorry." Betty said quietly. Peter just smiled. 

"It's okay. I really can't stay, Betty." Peter said. Betty made a sad face and Peter frowned. He really just wanted to get his suit on and leave. He promised Ned he would work the minute he got home. Betty got really close to him and he looked down at her. 

"If you stay I'll let you do whatever you want to me." She whispered. Peter let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to choose between her, and New York City. But she didn't know that. She started kissing his neck, and Peter suddenly wished he was someone else. He closed his eyes as he felt her mouth on him. It felt so good. He suddenly pulled away, and Betty crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I promise, I will see you tomorrow. I promise." He said. Betty let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. 

"Okay." She finally said. "Your loss." Peter glared at her as she walked toward her bedroom. "I'm just going to go take a shower. By myself. You aren't invited." She said, closing her door behind her. Peter rolled her eyes before leaving her apartment. She was going to be the death of him. He walked into his apartment and opened his closet. He smiled widely. 

"Oh my god." He said, grabbing his suit, and putting his face in it. "I missed you so much." He mumbled into it. He had a stop to make, so he quickly got undressed and then put his suit on. He was going to Ned's house. Peter quietly opened the window and crawled through. He dropped on the floor and looked around Ned's dark room. He quickly turned around and grabbed the baseball bat that was about to hit him. MJ stared at him with wide eyes. Peter tore his mask off. 

"What the hell?" He asked. MJ then smiled. 

"Sorry, I thought you were the boogeyman. I was right." She said. 

"Why are you here? Where's Ned?" Peter asked irritated. 

"He went to get us ice cream." MJ said, turning the light on. "My roommate's boyfriend is over so I left. We have thin walls." MJ said. Peter stared at her incredulously and she shrugged happily. "So does Betty know you're the boogeyman? Thank god I didn't accidentally out you on the phone."

"Out me?" Peter asked. 

"Can people only use that term for gay people?" She asked. Peter sighed, and tossed his mask on a chair. 

"I don't want to talk to you." He said flatly. MJ stared at him. 

"Peter, what does she have that I don't? Want me to dye my hair blonde? Buy you a free trip to Jamaica? You have known her for two weeks. What about me?" She asked. Peter was quiet for a minute. 

"Betty wouldn't leave me for a guy better looking than me." Peter said. MJ's nostrils flared. 

"I made a mistake, Peter. Do you know what you're supposed to do? Stop being a pussy and suck it up. Move on." MJ said and Peter laughed coldly. 

"I have had feelings for Betty since we have been together." Peter said. MJ stared at him as if he just confessed to killing her puppy. "Honestly? I wondered what it would be like, to be with someone other than you. Someone who doesn't make me feel like I am constantly on a leash." Peter snapped. MJ was quiet for a long time. 

"Then you are just as bad as I am." She finally said. "I didn't cheat on you, I met someone, and I loved him, and I thought he loved me and I was wrong," MJ said. 

"I loved you." Peter snapped. "And you still left for someone who didn't." MJ looked like she was going to cry, and Peter had only seen that look once before, and it was when her father died of a heart attack. She never did cry though, or if she did, she would wait until Peter wasn't there to see it. She never let anyone see her cry. Suddenly Ned walked in and he froze, looking between his two friends. Peter looked at him. MJ was still looking at Peter. 

"What's going on in here?" Ned asked. Peter suddenly looked mad. 

"You know what, Ned? If you don't like Betty because I don't want to be with Dracula over here, then that's fine. But you can stay away from me." Peter said, grabbing his mask. MJ glared at Peter, not liking her new nickname. Ned sighed. 

"What happened in Jamaica, dude?" He asked. Peter looked at him. "Did you see a wedding, and it messed with your head? Hello? Betty used you. She asked you to be her fake boyfriend. Key word fake." Peter laughed coldly.

"No, Ned. I feel like I have been away for years. Betty... Betty is a pain in my ass." He said. "But for some weird reason, I love her. And I love her friends. Honestly? Her friends seem a lot closer to me right now than you." Peter said. Ned looked hurt. "I thought you were my best friend." 

"I am your best friend." Ned said quietly. 

"Then start acting like it." Peter put his mask on, and before either Ned or MJ could say anything, he was gone.

The next few weeks, Peter had been trying to get back into his usual schedule, which was harder with Betty. At least MJ knew about his second job. But he had no plans of telling Betty. They had fights sometimes, tiny ones, and it usually ended with them having sex. But in the fights that didn't end like that, it usually ended with Peter leaving her apartment, slamming the door closed on his way out. He would always come back later, but when he came back Betty would have this broken expression on her face like she wasn't expecting him to come back at all. 

Peter would never leave Betty. He didn't have a reason to. The fights were usually pretty stupid. Sometimes Betty would pick them, asking him why he worked so much, which he then would continue to lie and blame it on the lab. Sometimes Peter would get mad when Jughead called her, which she declined every time. But Peter would probably get frustrated with her and immediately regret it afterward. It wasn't her fault. 

It was a month exactly from when he visited Ned, and now they both sat in a coffee shop, Peter glaring at Ned and Ned looking at him guiltily. "Peter I'm sorry." He said, for the third time. "MJ got to me, really she told me not to talk to you, and I shouldn't have let her." He said, honestly. Suddenly Peter's phone rang and his glare completely disappeared as his features softened. Ned watched with a frown.

"Hold on." He said, answering it. Ned rolled his eyes. "Okay. Tell her I said to get better." He then hung up. Ned was staring at him. "Betty's friend is in the hospital. Anyway, continue." He sat back in his chair and smiled arrogantly. 

"Peter, you're being an asshole." Ned said flatly. 

"Oooh, you were doing so good up until then." Peter said. Ned scoffed. 

"You know how MJ gets. She's manipulative. Worked with you." He said, earning a warning glare from Peter. 

"Watch it." He said, and Ned nodded quietly. 

"I haven't talked to MJ in a week, okay? And I don't really want to. She's... Dark." He chose his words carefully. Peter rolled his eyes and relaxed a little. 

"You were more excited than me when I told you I was going away with Betty." Peter pointed out. Ned just nodded. 

"I know. I really was, I thought it would be good for you, but then MJ came storming into my apartment saying that May told her that you were on vacation with your new girlfriend and she flipped. I told her it was fake, and she convinced me Betty was some monster using you." Ned shrugged. "She's really good at that." He said the last part quietly. Peter ran a hand through his hair. 

"You're an idiot." Was all he said. Ned laughed and nodded. 

"I know." He said. 

"I told May not to talk to MJ anymore. And she isn't." Peter said. Ned nodded. 

"Understandable." Was all Ned replied with. 

"Stop agreeing with me." Peter said with a frown. Ned was about to say okay but instead decided on saying nothing. "You're fine," Peter said after a few minutes of silence. Ned looked at him in surprise. 

"What?" 

"You're fine. We're good." He repeated.

"Really?" Ned asked with a wide grin. Peter just nodded. 

"I have to go." Peter said, getting up. But Ned was hugging him in seconds. Peter laughed and patted his back. 

"Okay Ned, it's getting harder to breathe." He said after a full minute. Ned pulled away and looked at him. 

"Am I still your guy in the chair?" He asked, making Peter laugh harder. 

"Yeah, Ned. You're still my guy in the chair." He said. 

When Peter got back to his apartment he was relieved he really had nothing to do. Betty was still at the hospital with Mandy, who got in a car accident the other day, and Peter had no work that day. Plus, he already had gone cruising earlier so he actually had time to sleep. He had to admit to himself that it was a little weird living next to Betty now, and he thought about asking her to move in with him, but then he realized how hard that would be. It would be harder for him to leave without her noticing or hide his suit where she wouldn't find it. But he liked the idea of living with her nonetheless. And he had a very small feeling Betty was waiting for him to ask. 

Betty was sitting next to Mandy's bed, and Mandy was being very difficult. "How am I going to work?" She moaned. Betty looked at her newly broken leg. 

"You shouldn't have been talking on the phone while driving." Betty said, earning a deadly glare from Mandy. Betty rubbed her shin. It hurt really badly because of Mandy's nephew. Her sister and her kid had come in an hour earlier and Betty had tried to be nice to him, but he ended up kicking her in the shin, which hurt very badly. His mom didn't even care but Mandy laughed. 

"Betty it's so ugly!" Mandy complained. Betty sighed. 

"The doctor said it would be all healed in two months." Betty said, causing Mandy to moan out in protest. "I'll be here to take you home tomorrow. Or is your sister coming?"

"You're taking me home because I hate that bitch." Mandy said. Betty laughed and nodded. 

"Okay." Betty nodded. Mandy looked at her. 

"Are you pregnant?" She asked, earning a horrified look from Betty. 

"No!" She yelled. "What kind of drugs did they give you?" Mandy laughed. 

"I'm kidding, don't worry." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway did Veronica come back from Canada with Archie or did they just die?" She asked. Betty looked at her warily. 

"They came back like two weeks ago. They live in LA now though, so I haven't seen them. I just talked to them on the phone. Although Veronica wants everyone to come for Christmas. I might go by myself though because Peter probably wants to spend it with May." Betty said.

"Have you met her yet? May?" Mandy suddenly looked interested. 

"Um, no. Not yet..." Betty felt a little embarrassed at the admission. 

"Ouch." Mandy said, and Betty frowned at her. 

"I have to go, also you're being crazy right now. I'll see you tomorrow." Betty said standing up. Mandy clapped her hands. 

"I love you! Goodbye, my love!" She yelled, and Betty rolled her eyes as she left her hospital room. 

Getting Mandy home was hell. She complained that her leg hurt the whole time, Betty could barely even get her in the car, and Mandy didn't want her to leave her apartment when they got there. "Hurry!" Mandy had just yelled. She was in her bed, waiting for the sandwich Betty was making her. 

"Shut up!" Betty yelled back. "Or I will choke you with it!" Mandy pouted and crossed her arms. Betty brought her the sandwich on a plate and shoved it into her lap. "Can I go now?"

"What if I have to pee?" She asked. 

"You have crutches!" Betty yelled. "Use them." Betty grabbed her bag as Mandy stuck her tongue out her. "I'll come back tomorrow to make sure you aren't dead," Betty said with a smile. She left and then went back to her own apartment. She had no work that day, but even if she did, she worked from home. 

So when she got home, she just laid in bed and went on her phone. Then she got bored and called Peter. 

When Betty called him he was on the roof of some random building, in his suit. He sighed and answered. "Yeah?" 

"What are you doing?" She asked. 

"I'm at work." Peter said flatly. 

"Why do you sound muffled?" He quickly pulled his mask up over his mouth. 

"Sorry you were on speaker." He said. 

"When do you get off?" She asked. 

"A couple hours. Why, are you okay?" He looked down over the edge of the building. 

"Yeah, I just miss you." She said, and Peter frowned. 

"Betty I just saw you like-" He stopped talking when he heard a small moan on the other end of the phone. "Betty, what are you doing?" He asked slowly. 

"I might be touching myself a little bit." She said with a giggle. Peter clenched his jaw shut and suddenly his suit began to feel very tight in his groin area. He tried adjusting it, but it only got tighter. 

"Jesus, Betty." He said under his breath. 

"I wish you were here to help me." Betty said, breathing a little heavier now. "I'm imagining it's you touching me." Betty giggled and Peter's nostrils flared. 

"I'm going to kill you." He said, and then he hung up. He was at her apartment ten minutes later. 

Betty smiled when she opened the door. "Oh hey. I thought you were-" She squealed when he picked her up and shut the door behind him. He kissed her neck and shoved her against the wall, roughly. Betty frowned at that. 

"You're a bitch." Peter said into her neck. 

"Be nice to me." Betty said, trying not to moan to his touch. She tried to kiss him but he just pulled away and went back to her neck. "Peter," Betty whined and he looked at her pouty face. He sighed and kissed her long and thoroughly. She smiled and kissed him back before wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I'm still mad at you." He said when they pulled away and Betty nodded smiling. Peter carried her to her bed and placed her down, not so gently as he climbed over her. Betty took her shirt off, and Peter began doing the same. 

"I'm sorry I made you come home from work-" Betty began. 

"Shut up." Peter said, kissing her so she couldn't talk. Betty wasn't wearing pants, to begin with so Peter quickly took her panties off and began taking his own pants and boxers off. While he did that, Betty was taking her bra off. Betty moaned when Peter began kissing down her chest and cupped a hand over one of her breasts.

Betty watched him, and slowly began to touch herself, but he grabbed her wrist and held it on the pillow above her head. Betty moaned in protest. Peter kissed her neck softly but Betty still felt no relief to the ache she felt between her legs. She felt the warmth begin to pool there and she bit her lip. "Please, Peter." She begged. 

"Please what?" Peter asked into her neck. 

"Please touch me." She breathed out. Peter put his hand between her legs and slowly began to rub her clit. Betty gasped at first, but it quickly turned into a moan, and Peter kissed her to silence her moans. He began rubbing faster, and Betty arched her back, moving against his hand. When he finally couldn't take it, and he slid his length into her, Betty gasped in surprise and bit his lip. He groaned and pulled away, but only for a second. Betty looked up at him biting her lip, and that drove him crazy. He grabbed onto the headboard and began to move. 

Betty dug her nails into his back as she moaned, and she was pretty sure she may have been scratching into his skin, but he either didn't care or it didn't hurt that much, because he showed no reaction. He suddenly put one of her legs on his shoulder and held onto the other one as he thrust into her, and Betty let her head fall back. Peter kissed her softly as he kept moving, and Betty began to move her hips with him until they found a rhythm. When Peter couldn't focus and buried his head into her shoulder, he groaned. 

Betty kissed his neck, as Peter began to tighten his grip on her hip. Peter was going really hard, and he didn't even realize that he might have been hurting her. He was using a lot of his strength as he moved into her, and Betty's moans started to get strained. He didn't seem to notice though. Betty came first, and he followed her closely. But when they both relaxed Betty realized how much her body hurt. It hurt a lot. She looked over her shoulder and could feel her eyes get glassy. 

Peter looked at her, and his eyed widened. "Betty?" She pushed him, and he quickly got off her. She sat up and closed her eyes, trying not to yell out. "Betty, I'm sorry. Baby, I'm so sorry." This was something Peter was exactly afraid of. He couldn't handle his own strength sometimes. He kissed Betty's neck softly, and she pulled away. "Betty, where does it hurt?" He asked quickly. 

"Where do you think it hurts?" She snapped. 

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I would never hurt you on purpose." Betty looked at him and kissed him softly. "I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too." She said quietly. He laid back and pulled her on top of him as they continued to kiss. Peter slowly began to rub in between her legs. 

"Does that feel better?" He asked. Betty nodded quietly. "I'm turning off my phone every time I go to work," Peter said, making Betty laugh. 

"I needed you to help me. It was an emergency." Betty said innocently. 

"I'm sorry, Betty. Are you okay?" He asked, getting serious. Betty smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah. You were just a little rough. But you still made me feel good." Betty said before kissing him softly. "You're the only guy who can do that." She said against his mouth. 

"Good. Because if anyone else touched you, I'd kill them." He said, and Betty laughed hard. 

"You're so cute." She said, and Peter frowned. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Peter, I can't see you killing anyone." She said, Peter sat up and Betty wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"What about when I fought with Jughead? Did you see his face?" Peter asked, and Betty giggled. 

"Yeah, but you didn't kill him." Betty said. 

"Do you want me to?" Peter asked. Betty frowned at him. 

"Do you want to?" She asked. 

"Yes." Peter said a little too quickly. Betty giggled. 

"I'm tired. And my side hurts." Betty said. Peter looked at her hip where he had grabbed her and saw a bruise forming. He rubbed it softly and Betty groaned. He was about to apologize again but Betty predicted it and kissed him before he could. "Can we go to sleep?" She asked when she pulled away. Peter nodded, and she climbed off of him, laying down. She turned on her side, and Peter wrapped an arm around her, laying his head behind her neck and spooning her. They fell asleep like that.


	15. Bad Spider

Betty was sore for a week after that night, and to Peter's disappointment, she wouldn't let him touch her all week. She would tease him, and then at the very last second, she would completely leave him hanging. This was how, a full week after that one night, Betty and Peter were on his couch, making out. Betty was on his lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands were firmly planted on her ass. He let one hand travel between her legs and she grabbed it and put it back where it was before. Peter let out a groan. 

"Betty." He said, and she giggled. "Let me touch you." He whispered, and when his hand went between her legs again, she pulled away and grabbed both his hands, lacing their fingers, and raising them above his head.

"Nope, nope, nope." She said. He was glaring at her now, and she smiled. "I'm still a little sore and that's your fault. You don't even go to the gym so stop taking steroids, or whatever." She said. He shrugged. 

"I need to refill my prescription." He said casually. She frowned, and he laughed. 

"You better not be actually taking them." She said, before kissing him softly and pulling back again. "I'll kill you." She said, with a smile. When she let go of her hands, Peter laid back and folded his hands behind his head, looking at her. 

"I work out when you aren't around." He said with a shrug and an arrogant smile. 

"Liar. You don't have time." She said. He just shrugged again, not losing his smile. "What's your secret? Huh?" She asked. 

"I can't tell you, or everyone would know." He said innocently. Betty smiled and kissed his neck carefully. 

"I won't tell." She whispered in his ear. He was quiet for a minute. 

"You really want to know?" He asked, and she nodded quickly. He leaned closer to her, and it was quiet for another minute. "Sit-ups." He said, and Betty rolled her eyes, before starting to get up. He grabbed her, and pulled her down onto the couch, getting on top of her, and trapping her. She began to giggle as he kissed all over her neck. He then looked up at her. "Please? He asked. She smiled. 

"Do you have any condoms?" She asked. He looked like he was thinking long and hard. 

"Uhh, well actually-"

"Well then no sex for you because I need to get a refill on my prescription." She said, touching his nose after each word. She slipped out from under him and walked to the kitchen as he buried his face into the couch and groaned. He stupidly gave all his condoms to Ned, not finding a use for them anymore. You're an idiot. He told himself. "Oh yeah, Katy is visiting next week so you get to sleep here for a week, and not in my apartment," Betty said cheerfully. "Yay! Your own bed all to yourself!" He just glared at her.

"What did I do to deserve the torture?" He asked. She shrugged with a smile. 

"You get to see Katy." She said, in a hopeful tone. He actually had missed Katy a little bit, so that was fine. 

"No Reggie?" He asked. Betty shook her head. 

"He has to work. Katy finished her semester exams, so she can come." Betty said. Peter nodded, and got off the couch, heading to the bathroom.

The rest of that week was literally hell for Peter. He really liked having sex with Betty, and it was a little weird because he felt like a horny teenager, and even after he broke up with MJ, he never missed sex with her. Betty was honestly getting a little annoyed with the way he was acting. Katy was supposed to get to her apartment any minute from then, and Peter was behind Betty, while she washed dished, his hands were on her hips and he was kissing her neck. 

"Peter, what is wrong with you?" She asked suddenly. "Calm down, I'm sure Katy doesn't want to see you all over me when she gets here," Betty said. she dried her hands with a paper towel and turned to him. He looked a little winded, and Betty knitted her eyebrows together in worry. She felt his forehead. "I love you. Just calm down." She said with a small laugh. She kissed him softly before walking away. Peter put his hands on the counter and closed his eyes. Katy came a few minutes later. 

"I missed you so much!" Katy yelled when she saw Betty. They hugged and they had been talking on the couch for half an hour since then. Peter was on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, pouting like a little boy. He said hi to Katy and they hugged when she first came in, but that was it really. He suddenly got up from the couch, and both Betty and Katy looked at him. 

"I'm going to Ned's." Peter said. Betty nodded. 

"Okay, bye, I l-" He left, slamming the door shut behind him. Katy frowned. 

"What's up with him?" She asked. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"He's been acting a little weird lately." She said. 

"Peter, you're literally a scientist." Ned said. Peter was playing one of Ned's video games, and Ned was afraid he would break the controller at how rough he was being. 

"Yup." Peter said distractedly. 

"So how can you not figure this out? The bite ten years ago affected everything. Your strength, your genes, your hormones." Ned said. 

"That's amazing." Peter said, only half paying attention. Ned rolled his eyes. 

"your hormones." He repeated. Then Peter dropped the controller and looked at him. 

"This has never happened before! I feel like I'm back in high school, except its ten times worse!" Peter yelled. Ned shrugged.

"Well, you're attracted to Betty." He said. 

"I was attracted to MJ, and Liz Allan, and other girls." Peter said. 

"Yeah, but those were just crushes. I mean I don't doubt that you have jacked off with them in your thoughts but-"

"Ned!" Peter yelled. Ned grinned. 

"I'm right, though." He said. He was right, but Peter didn't want to talk about that with Ned of all people.

"MJ wasn't just a crush." He said. 

"Okay, but you thought of her as more of a friend than a girlfriend." Ned said.

"But we-"

"Friends can do each other favors." Ned said, and Peter looked at him in disgust. 

"You're-"

"Right? I know." He said. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was feeling better around Ned. Obviously being around his best friend was a huge turn-off. "So basically since everything is heightened, you're lusting more than the average human male," Ned concluded. Peter groaned and stood up. 

"I got it, now shut up. This is weird." He said, pacing the room. Then he sat back down, and Ned watched, amused as he went back to murderously playing the video game. 

"What, is he cheating on you?" Katy asked. Betty frowned. 

"No, I don't think he would do that." Betty said. "But I know he's hiding something." Katy didn't think Peter would cheat on her either, but it was just a suggestion to see what Betty thought. 

"How do you know?" She asked. 

"He's a scientist, Katy. You've seen his body. I know he doesn't work out because he is either at work or with me. How many nerdy scientists look like that?" Betty pointed out. "I've seen pictures of him in high school too. His friend, Ned showed me. In his sophomore year, at the beginning when he was fifteen, he wore glasses and he was super scrawny. At the end of the year? He looks just like he did now, except he can actually grow facial hair now. And he looks a little older, I guess." Betty said. Katy stifled a laugh. 

"So maybe he's doing drugs." She said. 

"For ten years?" Betty asked. Katy shrugged. "No, it's something else." 

"Betty, you're being paranoid. If you think he's with MJ again just ask-"

"I didn't say anything about MJ." Betty said defensively. Katy let out a sigh.

"Alright, mommy dearest let's follow your boyfriend you psycho." She said. Betty smiled. 

"See that's what I like to hear." Betty said. Katy stared at her. 

"You realize if we get caught and it turns out to be nothing he's going to be very mad, right?" She asked. Betty nodded. 

"Yeah, but we won't get caught." Betty said.

"Go home, Peter." Ned mumbled. He was getting tired but Peter wouldn't even go to sleep or leave. 

"She will be right next door, sleeping." Peter laughed insanely. Ned opened his eyes and looked down at Peter from his bed. Peter was on the floor, staring at the ceiling. 

"I'll pay you twenty bucks to leave right now." Ned said. Peter glared at him. "Peter, go talk to Betty!" Ned said firmly."Tell her you're Spider-Man." Suddenly Peter sat up. 

"No!" He yelled. 

"Yes, Peter. You are not normal. There is something wrong with you physically and you hurt her the other day without realizing it. You don't know your own strength sometimes and she has no idea. She's going to keep asking questions and you're going to keep lying, and soon she won't want to be with you because while you're out stopping banks from being robbed she thinks you're fucking someone else!" Ned snapped. Peter swallowed hard and stared at him. "Tell her, before she can't take it anymore." He warned.

"I'll tell her." Peter said. "But not yet." He growled. 

"What is the difference between MJ knowing, and Betty knowing?" Ned asked. 

"Betty isn't MJ, Ned! She isn't chilled out like MJ. MJ was really cool when she found out about me, and she wasn't mad at all, or anything. Betty might not react the same way. What if she's scared, or she leaves, or she's mad because I waited too long to tell her? MJ and Betty are not the same in any way. And I'm glad, I don't want them to be the same. But it's not easy, Ned." Peter said. 

"Fine." Ned said. "You're right, Betty and MJ aren't the same. But if she's the amazing detective everyone says she is, she will find out. One way or another." Then it hit Peter. He had been so distracted that he had been lazy and careless. 

"My suit." He muttered. Ned frowned. 

"What?" 

"My suit! Ned, they are next door to my apartment and my suit is in there! I forgot to lock it in my case, they will find it if they go in, it's just on the floor." Peter said, starting to panic. He was standing up now. Ned's eyes widened. 

"Peter, you idiot!" He yelled.

"I know!" He yelled back. They both were scrambling to get back to his apartment, seconds later. 

"He didn't give you a key?" Katy asked as Betty tried to pick Peter's lock with a bobby pin. Katy was leaning against the wall, and they were out in the hall. 

"No." Betty said hesitantly. 

"I'm starting to agree with you. Why wouldn't he give you a key? He lives five feet away from you." Katy said. Betty pushed away her annoyance as she fidgeted. 

"Damn it!" She yelled out in frustration. "This isn't the same lock the apartment came with. He changed it. Go get me a knife." Betty said. Katy walked into Betty's apartment to do what she asked. Betty kept trying to pick until she came back. Then, when Katy handed her the knife she jammed it in the keyhole. Katy watched with wide eyes. 

"If you break it, he will find out." She said. Betty kept trying to get the lock to crack anyway. Then she paused. "What's that noise?" Katy asked. Betty pulled the knife out. 

"It's the elevator. Go inside. Go!" They both ran back into the apartment and slammed the door closed. Betty watched through the peephole as Peter ran out of the elevator with Ned behind him. Then he froze. Ned watched with a frown. Then Peter looked straight at Betty, and even though Betty was behind a door, she took a huge step back. Katy looked at her confused. Betty looked through the peephole again, and Peter was crouched down, touching the keyhole on his door. He turned his head a little as if he knew she was watching. Betty looked at Katy. 

"He knows." She whispered. Katy stared at her as if she was looking at a mental patient. 

"How?" She whispered back. Betty put a finger to her lips. 

"He can probably hear us." She said very quietly, pulling Katy away from the door. 

"Okay, you're losing it." Katy said. Betty sighed. There was a knock at the door, and Katy looked at Betty like a little sister. "You're in trouble." She sang quietly. Betty opened the door. Peter stared at her and smiled. The smile didn't reach his eyes. Ned stood beside him, his hands in his pockets. He looked between Betty and Peter nervously. 

"Hey, Betty." Peter said. Betty looked up at him, nervously. Then, Betty smiled. 

"Hi, baby." She said, in such a sweet voice, Peter was caught off guard. Katy stared at them, also surprised, and looked at Ned who was looking at the two of them like he was expecting someone to die any second. Then, Betty got on her tippy toes and kissed Peter, like really kissed him. Another shock to Peter, Katy, and Ned. Then, Peter pulled away. There was a twitch in his groin but he clenched his jaw down as he looked down at her innocent, arrogant smile. She knew what she was doing. Not now. He told himself. He knew she had tried, and failed, to break into his apartment. 

"Can I talk to you?" Peter asked, through gritted teeth. 

"Why, I thought we were already talking." Betty said. Peter glared at her. 

"Alone." He said. She nodded and skipped past him. Once they were in his apartment, Peter turned to her, and she immediately began kissing him. He kissed her back at first, but then pulled away. "I need to talk to you!" He yelled, unnecessarily loud. Betty looked up at him.

"But I want you. Isn't this what you've wanted all week?" She asked, before kissing his neck softly. He closed his eyes and groaned The wetness of her hot mouth, felt so good on his neck. 

"Betty," He said, in a low voice. 

"We can talk later." She said. Then she felt the front of his pants, and he groaned again, looking down at her hand. She giggled. "You want me." She said, before taking her hand off and backing more into his apartment, taking her clothes off as she went. He couldn't resist anymore. He grabbed her and she gasped as he did. 

Back in Betty's apartment, Ned was trying to explain to a very dumbfounded Katy how computer science worked, when she actually didn't care. Then they heard a bang and both looked at the far wall of Betty's apartment. Katy frowned and then gasped when she heard what sounded like Betty moaning. Ned rolled his eyes. 

"You stupid prick." He muttered. 

"One week!" Katy yelled. "One week is all I asked for." She stomped her foot. Then, all of a sudden it stopped. Ned stared at the wall with one raised eyebrow. 

"That was quick-" Ned began but then there was one long moan. 

"Oh my god!" They heard Betty say. 

"I'm leaving." Katy said, walking towards the door quickly. 

"Right behind you." Ned said, following her. 

Betty kissed Peter when they were done. She was on top of him, and they were on his bed. He kissed her back, and he was feeling less on edge than earlier. "Is this what you wanted?" She whispered when she pulled away. "Is this what you've been bugging me about, every day?" He nodded. 

"Yeah." He said, and she smiled. Then she began kissing down his chest and down his stomach, he watched her, his breath quickening the lower she got. She finally stopped when she reached his hip bone and looked up at him. He was looking at her nervously. She took him in her hand, and he let out a low groan. Betty smiled and looked down at his erection. He was big and hard for her. Then, very carefully, she put her mouth over the tip, and he let his head fall back. 

Soon, she had taken all of him in, and he was watching her, while she moved her head up and down, making him feel such pleasure. She felt warmness pooling between her own legs. She kept going, working him through it, and occasionally moving her hand around him, and eventually, his hand came around and pulled her hair off her face. She looked up at him, and that look in her eyes nearly killed him right then and there.

In minutes, he couldn't hold back anymore and he opened his mouth to tell her to stop, but he came anyway. He was about to apologize but he watched as she swallowed him, and then lapped him up. She smiled and came back up, kissing his neck as she did so. "I'll be back." She whispered, before going off to the bathroom.

Peter heard the water running from the sink, and a few minutes later Betty came back. She had brushed her teeth. She then smiled and crawled back into bed with him. She put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked. He had completely forgotten about that until now. 

"Um." He said, and she looked at him questioningly. "Nothing. It's not important." He mumbled. She crinkled her eyebrows together.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He just smiled assuringly at her and nodded. 

Katy and Ned had been at a coffee shop, and it was dark out. Katy had gotten iced coffee and Ned regular coffee. They had been quiet for a while. "You're really pretty," Ned said. 

"I have a boyfriend." Katy said dismissively. Ned nodded. 

"You're still pretty." He said. 

"Boyfriend." She repeated. Ned frowned into his coffee cup. 

"Georgia?" He asked. She glared at him. 

"Yeah." She finally said. 

"You didn't go to Riverdale high?" He asked. She shook her head. 

"I'm only twenty. I can't even drink legally yet. Although, the age was eighteen in Jamaica so that was cool." She said. Ned frowned. He didn't know she was so young. She was five years younger than him. She looked fifteen but he figured she was just as old as Betty and Peter. 

"You're-"

"A child?" She finished. "I know." Ned shrugged. 

"I think it's fine to go back now." He eventually said. Katy raised an eyebrow before nodding. 

"I'm going to kill her." Katy said, getting up and leaving the coffee shop. Ned rolled his eyes. She didn't pay, but he left a ten-dollar bill on the table for the both of them nonetheless. 

When Katy got back to the apartment, Betty was also home. She looked up and smiled. "Where have you been?" She asked. Katy glared at her. 

"The walls are thin in this building, Cooper. I pity your neighbors." Katy said. Betty blushed a little and looked down with a smile. 

"Oh." Was all she said. Katy just shrugged and sat down at the table, across from Betty. 

"So, you're done being paranoid?" Katy asked, in a hopeful manner. Betty grinned arrogantly. 

"Nope. We're following him tomorrow night!" Betty clapped her hands together excitedly. Katy rolled her eyes. 

"Of course. How do you know he's leaving tomorrow night?" She asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. She watched as Betty smirked, knowingly. 

"Because he told me he has a night shift tomorrow night. I called Peter's lab and asked them if he was working tomorrow night, and he isn't. So where is he going?" Now this, caught Katy's attention. It was actual proof, that Betty wasn't just going batshit crazy. 

"Nancy Drew." Katy mumbled, and Betty shrugged with a proud smile as if she just did a trick. "Well shit, you just won the award for the craziest stalker girlfriend. Congrats, psycho."

"Now, tomorrow while we wait for it to get dark, I will actually allow us to do something normal. We can go see a movie or something." Betty said. That sounded more than okay to Katy. It was what she had expected them to do instead of stalking Peter anyway. She nodded. 

"Sounds good." She said, and she looked at the closed door of Betty's apartment. She hoped to god, they would not end up on the doorstep of MJ's house, or apartment, or wherever she lived. Because she wasn't sure how well Betty would take it.


	16. The Following

Betty had called an Uber and the driver turned out to be a twenty-seven-year-old guy named Aiden, and Betty paid him one hundred dollars to drive them around all night. He agreed. They picked up Mandy on the way and Betty was pretty sure Mandy really liked Aiden but that was beside the point. Betty was in the front seat next to Aiden, while Mandy and Katy were in the back seat. They had to put Mandy's crutches in the back. 

"So, why are we doing this again?" Mandy asked. 

"Peter is either doing drugs, a serial killer, cheating on Betty, or he's a male prostitute, which would tie back into the last one." Katy said. Mandy nodded. 

"My money is on serial killer." Mandy said. Katy shook her head. 

"No way. Drugs." She said. 

"He doesn't look like he could be a male prostitute." Aiden said, and all three girls looked at him. He looked at them confused. "What?" He said. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"All of you shut up. He's coming." Betty said. He was walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street from where they were parked, and he didn't look like he was going to work. He had normal clothes on, his hair was a mess, and he had a backpack on. Just then Katy's phone rang and she smiled before answering it and putting it on speaker. 

"Hey babe!" She said excitedly. It must have been Reggie. 

"Hey, just checking in." Reggie's voice said. 

"Oh, good timing. We're stalking Peter!" She said. Betty shot a glare at Katy. 

"You're what?" Reggie asked. Mandy laughed. 

"We made a new friend too. Aiden is our driver. Say hi Aiden!" Katy said. 

"Hi." Aiden said flatly. 

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" Reggie asked, sounding a little irritated. 

"Following Peter. Betty thinks he's hiding something so we-" There was a click and Katy's phone screen went dark. "Reggie? Hello? He hung up." She said. Betty's eyes widened. 

"Katy, he won't tell Peter right?" She asked. They all looked at Peter who stopped walking. They watched as he pulled out his phone, and after looking at it for a minute he began to look around. Betty gasped and they all slumped in their seats, but it was too late. Peter's eyes had already stopped on the car. Betty let out a sigh as he walked toward it. He stopped when he was in front of Betty's window. He waited patiently while she rolled it down. Peter was quiet for a minute. He looked at all four of them. 

"Hi." Aiden said, but Peter ignored him. 

"What are you doing?" He asked Betty calmly. She looked down in her lap. 

"Your boss said you weren't working tonight." She said quietly. Peter nodded. 

"I'm working tonight." He said. "I just decided to because I need the extra money. You want to know why?" Betty looked at him. "Ask me why I need extra money." He said. He was being so calm that it scared her. 

"Why do you need the extra money?" She asked quietly. 

"Because I'm looking for bigger apartments for the both of us. I was going to ask you to move in with me." He said. Was. That was the only word Betty registered. Her eyes became glassy. 

"Why do you have a backpack? And this isn't the way to the lab." She said. Peter laughed coldly. 

"My boss asked me to get him coffee, and there are clothes in here because I'm probably spending the night at the lab." Peter said. A pang of guilt hit her in the chest. The other three sat quietly, probably feeling like they shouldn't be hearing any of it. 

"I thought..." He stared at her expectantly. "I thought you were with MJ." She whispered. Peter's features softened and he looked at Katy. 

"I told her not to." She mouthed. Peter looked back at Betty, who wouldn't look him in the eyes. Peter laughed and that scared her even more. 

"After Jamaica? After that fucking phone call? After I told you that I would never have feelings for her again? After all that you feel like you have to follow me?" His voice was rising now. Betty winced. 

"Peter, I'm sorry-" Her voice was starting to crack. 

"I don't want to hear it." He said firmly. Betty swallowed hard. Peter felt a little guilty himself. He had told her most of the truth. He really was working that night and he was taking extra shifts for an apartment for them, but at that moment his suit was in his backpack and he was planning on going out in it. He wasn't mad that she followed him. He was hiding something. He was mad she thought he was with MJ. 

"Peter, relax it's not like you-" Mandy was starting to say but she stopped talking at the look he gave her. 

"Shut up, Mandy. Just shut up." He said. She obliged. Betty was looking down. 

"I thought you trusted me more than this." Peter said to Betty. She shrugged. "Go home." He then said, before pushing off of the car and walking away. Betty didn't talk the whole ride back to her apartment.

Betty stayed there and waited for Peter to come home, or to knock on her door. He never did, and she eventually fell asleep. Even the next day, he never knocked on her door. Betty didn't want to call him the next morning when she found that she had zero messages from him. She willed herself not to cry. She didn't want to cry. He was just angry. But two days past and he still hadn't called or texted or even came by. Nothing. Betty was getting more and more worried as more time went by.

She mainly hung out with Katy while Katy was there. They went to the theatre, and got their nails done, and went shopping. Betty tried not to act gloomy around her because Katy was going to leave eventually. On the third day of Betty and Peter not talking, Betty went with Katy to the airport. Katy and Betty hugged before she left, and Betty found herself feeling even more empty when she was finally gone. 

Betty was putting her keys into her door when she got back to her apartment, and when she opened the door she saw Peter, sitting on her couch. She froze in the doorway and stared at him. He didn't look bothered, or tired, or anything like that. He looked perfectly fine like he hadn't stressed a day in his life. This somehow brought so much anger out of Betty. He stood up when he saw her. She just stared at him silently, deep in thought. 

"Betty," He began, but it looked like he didn't even know what to say. Betty quietly closed the door behind her. Then she looked at him. 

"You disappeared." She said. He nodded. 

"Yeah, I know." He said flatly. More anger. 

"You can't do that." Her voice was shaky now. 

"You followed me." He said. Betty looked down at the floor and then back up at him. "Do you have any idea, how shitty that makes me feel? That my girlfriend feels like she has to follow me? You should be the one feeling shitty, not me. Yet I do." 

"How can you say that?" She asked. "I feel terrible, Peter. But you are hiding something, I know it. I feel it. I feel it. You are hiding something and you won't tell me what it is, you need to tell me. Tell me, please because it's making me crazy, it's turning me into a crazy person I can't take it." He suddenly looked guilty. "Please, just tell me what is going on because I promise when you do, I will understand. But I can't do it anymore, Peter. You disappear, all the time. I don't believe that you were working. I shouldn't have followed you, but I just don't believe you." 

He looked away from her. "I know I should trust you, Peter. I know I should, but I don't. That's your fault." That made him look straight at her, silently. "I love you. But I will not do this for a second time." She said quietly. In a split second, she saw his hand make one motion, and she heard the hiss, and then spat sound. She felt something sticky and looked down at her hand. Her breathe caught in her throat. Webs. There was Webbing on her hand. A round, perfect spot of spider webs. 

Betty shakily looked up at Peter. His hand was out, and his palm was spread out. There was a metal band that went around his wrist and went up to the palm of his hand where his finger had been pressing a minute ago. He was staring at her, silently. His other hand was in his pocket. She looked at his face, frozen. She couldn't speak. She couldn't. "I can lift up to eighteen thousand pounds if I really wanted to. That is why I hurt you that one time. I didn't realize it. I have to maintain my strength, and if I lose control I can start accidentally doing things, like breaking stuff, or hurting you." He said flatly. 

Betty was still staring at him, frozen. "I'm Spider-Man. That's why I disappear, Betty. I was gone for two weeks, so I have been working my ass off and it has been so hard because of you." He said. He watched as a tear went down her cheek, but she still didn't dare move. 

"I... I can't." She finally said. "I can't do this." She sounded like she was on the verge of completely losing it. She turned to go, but she heard the hiss and spat sound again and felt more stickiness. One minute she was five feet away from Peter, and the next she felt a hard tug, and she was touching him. She looked up at him, he had pulled her against him and they were touching now. She shook her head and looked away from him. 

"Betty." He said firmly, and she looked at him again. "I love you. I love you, so much." He whispered against her neck.

"Get it off me," Betty whispered. Peter looked at her confused. 

"What?"

"Get it off me, Peter!" She suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly he realized what she was talking about. The webs were freaking her out. 

"Okay. It might hurt. They're supposed to dissolve." He said. 

"Get it off!" She screamed again, and he winced. She tore the webs off her arm and she drew in a sharp breath at the stinging pain she felt. He looked at her, nervously. She wouldn't look at him. She rubbed her forearm as she took a huge step away from him. 

"I'm sorry, Betty. I didn't mean to scare you." He said quickly. Betty closed her eyes. She was shaking like she was cold. 

"Don't." She said firmly. He closed his mouth. Betty remembered being sixteen, not really caring about Spider-Man, or any of the avengers really. But she remembered being surrounded by girls who talked about their crushes on him, even though they didn't know what he looked like. She remembered reading the news, reading about how Spider-Man did all of these crazy things. "You've killed people." Betty breathed out. When she opened her eyes he was looking at her, looking a little confused, like a little boy. Up close, she could kind of see a little spot of stubble forming right on his chin. 

"Betty, I would never hurt you on purpose." He said quietly. 

"On purpose." Betty said, then laughed. 

"At all. You know that. You know that." He was getting close to her again, touching her cheek but she jumped away as if he was a rodent. He blinked at her, looking hurt. "Betty, I love you so much." He said, and his voice cracked. Part of Betty hurt hearing him like that, but she was mostly confused, upset, angry, sad, and honestly a little scared. She was scared of the amount of power he had. She was scared, that she was standing in front of a man she really hadn't paid attention to, but that was known for putting himself in danger every single day in a red and blue spandex suit.

"Peter, please leave my apartment." Betty said quietly. He stared at her with wide eyes. 

"No. I'm not leaving. Betty, I should have told you a lot earlier, and I would have but I didn't trust you. I trust you now. I trust you with my life. I didn't think it mattered, honestly." He was talking so fast, it wasn't fully registering with Betty. 

"So after you fucked me that first time you didn't think it mattered?" She found herself saying. He had that same hurt look on his face. 

"I was scared of this exact thing happening, Betty, I'm sorry can we just sit down, and I swear I will answer whatever questions you have." Peter was starting to panic now. 

"I want you to leave, Peter. I'm scared of you. You scare me. Do you not get that? I've been fucking scared of you since you made my body feel like it was going to explode the other night. You scare me and I want you to leave. I don't feel safe being alone with you." Betty said cruelly. Peter's breath caught and he stared at her with wide eyes. "Whatever we had, it's over." She finished. It looked like Peter was going to crumble into a million pieces, and it killed Betty. She didn't mean what she said. But it was what her brain was telling her to say. 

Peter looked at the floor, and he looked limp. He had aged ten years in the past forty-five seconds. "Okay." He said finally. Betty watched as he slowly walked over to the door, opened it, stepped out, and shut it gently behind him. Betty buckled to the floor, her legs giving out behind her. She couldn't stop the tears. She lay on the floor and cried for hours. Peter walked into his apartment and stared out the window across the room. 

He looked at the couch, he now hated so much because that was where he and Betty would make out. He wanted to sell it. He wanted to sell his whole bed and get a new one. He wanted a whole new apartment. Miles away from Betty. 

Two months later. 

"Betty." Mandy said, nudging the sleeping blonde on her couch. "Betty, please don't die in my apartment." Betty sleepily looked up at Mandy from the couch, who smiled. "Honey, you have to go home." 

"No!" Betty turned back over and closed her eyes. She had been staying at Mandy's house on and off. Peter moved out a month ago, but that didn't mean Betty wanted to stay in that haunted building. 

"Betty, shit happens. You can't stay in my apartment." Mandy said firmly. Betty told her friends that she and Peter got into a heated fight because Betty followed him. It was all her fault. Her fault. Her fault. They broke up. Nobody questioned the story, because obviously, Betty couldn't tell them that the real reason she broke up with someone was because he was Spider-Man. Betty realized two things over the course of two months. 

One, she was not afraid of Peter in the slightest bit. What scared her, was the fact that if they had stayed together, there might be a day where he doesn't come back. There might be a day, where he doesn't act fast enough, and some asshole kills him, taking him from her for good. The second thing was that she didn't regret breaking up with him. Because it made her feel better knowing he was alive and healthy than have to wonder if today is going to be the day he's going to die. 

Mandy let out a sigh and got up. Betty got out her phone and put in her password. She winced. Last night she had been looking at a picture from Jamaica. Betty took it while Peter had kissed her cheek and they were at the waterfall. She deleted it. "Betty, go to LA," Mandy said, and Betty looked at her. "Go see Veronica. Hopefully, she's pregnant so you can be their nanny and the four of you can live happily ever after. I don't care. Just get the hell out of my apartment." Betty smiled warmly. 

"I'm going there for Christmas. It's eighty degrees there. Can you believe that?" It was snowing outside. Veronica promised Betty a trip to the beach. 

"Thank god." Mandy said. Christmas was in a week, and Betty left for LA in two days. Sometimes Betty woke up having panic attacks because she did not feel Peter next to her. She was getting used to it, she supposed her body had gotten used to something being next to it while she slept. But mostly, Betty felt so empty all the time. Sometimes she blacked out. One minute she will be standing in an aisle at the store, the next she will be back at her apartment, and no memory of even getting there. 

"Mandy?" Betty asked, her voice cracking. Mandy looked at her and worry crossed her face. She came around the kitchen counter and went to Betty, taking her in her arms. 

"I know, baby. I know." She said as Betty buried her face in her shoulder. It had been two months. Two months and Betty found no guys attractive. In public, she tried to find one guy she found cute, or would actually go out with. Nobody appealed to her unless they had some of Peter's features. It was a little scary if she was being honest. She couldn't move on. And without realizing it, she found herself reading recent articles on Spider-Man. 

"It's so hard." Betty mumbled. 

"I know." Mandy said quietly. "But it will get better, I promise." 

Peter's new apartment was three times the size of his old one, but he hated it. It felt empty and he spent as much time as he could outside of it. He slept at the lab a lot and only came back to change or shower. Now, Peter was about to go on his first date since Betty. Except it was a double date, with Ned and his new girlfriend. And some girl that was his girlfriend's friend. He didn't want to go. Words could not express how much he didn't want to go. But Ned did a favor for him a few weeks ago so now this was his end of the deal. 

Peter took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. He had probably gotten bigger over the past month because he had not stopped working out. It was a good distraction. He combed back his hair before looking at his phone. He was going to be twenty minutes late. He didn't care. Ned was lucky he was going at all. Peter walked into the restaurant and looked around until he saw Ned, his redheaded girlfriend, and some girl with blonde hair sitting across from them. 

Peter hesitated. Just walk out now. Say you got sick. I promised Ned. He walked over to the table and smiled at an irritated looking Ned before sitting down. "Sorry. Had to finish some stuff at work." Peter said as he sat down. Peter froze. For a split second, he thought it was Betty sitting next to him. But only for a second. This girl had freckles and brown eyes. He did not like her at all. He smiled at her nonetheless. 

"Peter, this is Amber." Ned said. Peter just nodded. 

"I like your shirt." She said, and Peter had to fight not to roll his eyes. 

"Thanks." Was all he said. The whole time this girl would not, for the love of god stop touching him. Towards the end, Peter was getting seriously annoyed. She was stupid, too. She had her hand on his shoulder and Peter looked at her. 

"Can you stop touching me? I'm a germaphobic." He said. Ned frowned at him ridiculously but it worked and she took her hands off of him. "Learned the hard way after the STD's," Peter said, and Ned choked on the water he was drinking. The girl wrinkled her face in disgust. Good. 

"He's joking." Ned said quickly. The girl laughed nervously. 

"I'll be back." She said, getting up. She never came back. Peter had to keep himself from bursting out into laughter. Ned wasn't happy with him though. He didn't say a word to him before Peter left. 

When Peter got back to his apartment, he took off his shirt, and threw it on the couch. He then went into his room and crashed onto the bed, burying his face in his pillow. His apartment was quiet and dark, and he hated it. It made him want to scream until his throat bled. So, he got up again and put his suit on.

This had only been the third time Peter had done this, and he didn't dare tell Ned because he knew Ned would point out the fact it was stalking, and Peter didn't want to hear it. But he went to Betty's apartment. He sat on the fire escape right outside her window and looked inside. It was dark and too early for her to be sleeping, so he figured she wasn't home. He did something that he didn't usually do, and that was probably something he shouldn't do at all. He opened her window and crawled inside the apartment.

He hopped down onto the floor and took his mask off, running a hand through his hair. He let out a sigh as he walked over to her kitchen counter. He looked at the single plane ticket dated for two days from today. It went from JFK to LAX. Veronica. Something caught his eye by the couch. He walked over to see one of his jackets that he figured he threw out lying on the couch. He picked it up. It smelt like her. Peter swallowed hard and dropped it back on the couch. 

He heard doorknob start to jiggle and he quickly went out the window and closed it. He got back on the fire escape and peered through the window. Betty walked in, and shut the door behind her, throwing her keys on the table by the door and walking over to the couch. He watched as she took his jacket and wrapped it around her before turning on the TV. She looked so tired. Her hair was a mess like she hadn't brushed it in a couple of days. 

Then, she got her laptop out and opened it up. It looked like she was starting to work. But instead, he watched as she went straight to the news and started scrolling through it. She was looking for articles on him. Peter looked away. When he looked back at Betty, she had a hand on her forehead, as it hurt. He didn't want to be there anymore. He jumped off the fire escape and left. 

Betty stared at her computer screen, silently. She wished she never asked him to go to Jamaica with her. She wished he still lived next to her. She wished she had no idea who he was. But most of all, she wished that she wasn't hurting so badly. She wished she never told him to leave. Betty pushed her laptop to the side and rubbed her eyes. This time next week, she will be with Veronica. Everything will be okay. 

The next day Peter woke up finding himself in an abandoned train yard. He had no memory of ever getting there but he took one look at the bottle of whiskey in his hand and that explained it. His mask was still on but it reeked of alcohol so he ripped it off. He winced at the sudden burst of sunlight on his face. It was actually very cold, though. He dropped the bottle and got off the old car he had been sleeping on. 

Peter groaned and squinted down at his mask. His suit felt very tight, so he pressed the spider on his chest. He didn't care who saw him in his boxers. His suit loosened and fell around his ankles. He bent down and picked it up before walking out of the abandoned train yard. He was probably late for work. He left his phone at his apartment so hopefully, nobody thought he was dead, just yet.


	17. California

Betty woke up feeling sick. She washed her face, and brushed her teeth, got dressed, made sure she had everything packed and headed out to get a cab. It was five-thirty, and her flight took off in two hours. She was going to see Veronica for Christmas. She was actually excited. Maybe Veronica would make her feel better. Betty had goosebumps on her skin when she got outside. The wind was cold, and it nipped at her exposed skin. She did get a cab, and when she got to the airport, it was very crowded. Figures. Christmas time. She didn't mind. After security, and finding her gate, her flight would take off in an hour. She sat down in a chair and took out her favorite book that she bought. 

Peter was with May and Ned, Ned's parents, and his little sister, It was Christmas Eve, and the Leeds invited Peter and May over. May forced Peter to go. Peter was just staring at his plate though. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and he didn't really grow a ton of facial hair, but he had a little bit of stubble on his chin. He didn't talk throughout the whole dinner. When May was helping Ned's mom do dishes after, and Ned's father hid in his office, it was just Peter, Ned, and Lucy, his sister. 

"Where were you the other night?" Ned asked. Peter just shrugged. "Lucy, go away." Ned snapped. Lucy was sixteen and had the biggest crush on Peter. Peter really did not like Lucy. When he was sixteen, she was six. It was gross. He looked at her like she was a child. He was now twenty-six and she acted like a bratty little girl. He supposed that was literally what she was. Lucy rolled her eyes at Ned, before stomping out of the room. Peter's hair was a mess. He looked like a mess. He ignored May when she asked about it. 

"I don't remember." Peter said quietly. Ned looked worried. 

"Betty leave today?" Ned asked. Peter hadn't told Ned about the stalking, but he did tell Ned Betty would be going to LA that day. 

"Yeah." Peter whispered. Ned pulled out an envelope. 

"I got you a present. It would be impossible to give it to you tomorrow. It would be useless." Ned said. Peter stared at the envelope. He hesitantly took it and ripped it open, taking out the papers inside. It was a plane ticket. Peter frowned, and read it. from JFK to LAX. Four hours from then. Peter stared at Ned with wide eyes. 

"What is this?" Peter asked. Ned shrugged. 

"You're pissing me off, jackass. Go fix your stupid relationship before I go insane. You're scaring May." Ned said, a little aggressively. Peter stared at the plane ticket. 

"No. I can't." Peter said quickly. Ned rolled his eyes. 

"I will drag you on that plane myself." Ned warned, and Peter looked back at the ticket. 

"Thank you, Ned." Peter said quietly. Ned just shrugged. 

"Whatever. Just stop the shitty moping." Ned said, and Peter got up. 

"I have to go." Peter said. Ned nodded. 

"You better. Four hours." Ned said with a shrug. Peter walked into the kitchen and kissed a confused May on the cheek before storming out of the house.

Archie invited Reggie but he instead went to Katy's mom's house, with the promise of visiting him soon in the future. Betty was alright with that since she saw Katy not too long ago. She was sitting in Veronica's living room, talking to her mom, the day before Christmas. "That's really too bad, Betty. Hiram liked Peter, right Hiram?" Hermione elbowed Hiram who was invested in something on his phone. Veronica and Archie were in the kitchen. Fred and Molly had yet to arrive. 

"Yeah. Sure." He mumbled. Betty stifled a laugh as Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"What happened, anyway?" She asked. Betty shrugged. 

"We both got busy and just decided it would be better if we weren't together anymore. Not the right time for a relationship anyway." Betty shrugged. Hermione was about to say something when Veronica walked into the room. Betty was grateful because she really didn't want to talk about Peter anymore. 

"Jughead's almost here." Veronica said, and Betty couldn't stop the eye roll she did. Nobody seemed to notice, though. "Vanessa won't be becoming. She's in Paris with her father." Veronica added. That was probably the excuse Jughead gave her, when he actually broke up with Vanessa after Jamaica, Betty was betting. 

"Is Nick coming?" Betty blurted out. Veronica stared at her and then smiled. 

"Yeah. He should be here in a few hours." She said, and Betty was content. Veronica knew exactly what she was thinking. This was why Veronica caught Betty outside the bathroom, half an hour later. "Please don't rebound off my cousin. Gross." Veronica poked a finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise. Betty laughed. 

"I won't. I was just asking a question." She said, and Veronica softened her features. 

"Are you okay? We haven't really talked." She wrapped an arm around Betty's shoulders. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Really." Betty said quickly. 

"Tell me the real reason you guys broke up." Veronica said softly, and Betty let out a long sigh. 

"I thought he was with his ex. He wasn't. Did Reggie tell you about the whole fiasco when Katy was in New York?" Betty asked. Veronica nodded. 

"Betty. You aren't supposed to be the toxic one. Following him? Was that really necessary? And dragging Katy into it?" Veronica looked genuinely disappointed and Betty nodded. "Who broke up with who? Did he break up with you after you followed him?" Betty just shrugged. 

"I think it was mutual. I obviously have trust issues and he didn't like that I followed him." Mainly because he's Spider-Man. Betty didn't say that out loud. "He moved out of the apartment complex... I haven't seen him since." 

"Well if you do decide to rebound off my cousin, just be safe." Veronica said sarcastically, and Betty rolled her eyes before they both laughed. 

"Veronica, I just hope that my wedding week isn't as chaotic as yours because getting you to walk down that aisle was the most dramatic shit, I have ever seen." Betty said, and they were laughing so hard they were holding their stomachs. "Don't even get me started on your dress, I can tell you this now because you signed up for this for life, there's no getting out of it now." Veronica gave Betty a shrug. 

"Don't scare me like that." She said, and Betty wiped her eyes. 

"Don't worry. I won't be getting married next. That's all Katy and Reggie." Betty said, and Veronica shook her head. 

"You think getting me down the aisle was hard? Just wait, it will be hell for Archie getting Reggie down there. I bet you twenty dollars he will cry." Veronica said. Betty got out of her phone. 

"Hold on I'm writing this down so we remember when the day comes." Betty said and Veronica giggled. 

"What are you two talking about?" Archie suddenly asked, coming up to them. Betty and Veronica smirked at each other. 

"Poor Katy." Betty said walking past Archie. 

Peter hated the plane ride. He hated LA even more. The kid behind him wouldn't stop kicking his seat, and the lady that sat next to him was arguing with her husband the whole time. By the time he got to the airport, it was extremely crowded and it took him a total of two hours to leave. Not to mention it was really warm outside and he missed the cold. He really hadn't thought through the trip and realized he had to find out where Archie and Veronica even lived which would take more time. 

Betty had walked away from Jughead three times in the span of two hours. He walked up to her, said one word, and she would walk away. But when Nick eventually got there and went to talk to her, she felt happy. They had been talking for about half an hour, mostly about the trip, and Nick was really kind and understanding. Betty had been drinking a little, but not enough to be drunk. She told Nick about her and Peter's scheme anyway. She left out the part where they actually did get together. 

"I'm waiting for the punchline." Nick said, and Betty shook her head. 

"As long as you don't tell Veronica and Archie, there is none." Betty said, and Nick laughed a little. 

"That's..." He paused and Betty finished for him. 

"Insane?" 

"Insecure." He said, and Betty nodded. 

"Yes. Very." She agreed. 

"But if I had a neighbor as pretty as you, and she asked me to do it, chances are I'm doing it." Nick said, and Betty smiled wide. 

"He's not actually my neighbor anymore." Betty pointed out. 

"His loss. You know why he moved?" Nick asked. Betty shrugged. 

"He could probably afford better. Not me. My job sucks." Betty looked at Veronica across the room, deep in conversation with Molly. 

"Why does it suck?" 

"Because my work basically consists of me reading my boss's novels, and then editing them, and then watching as they slowly make lots of money off something I wish I did. It's a bit more complicated than that, but when you break it down, that's about it." Betty explained. Nick frowned. 

"You want to write your own book?" He asked. Betty shrugged. 

"I don't know. Sometimes." Betty said, and then laughed at herself. "So like do you model or something?" Betty suddenly asked. "Wow, I can't believe I just asked that." She whispered and Nick laughed. 

"No. Actually, I'm a professional photographer." He said with a smile. "Complete opposite." Betty stared at him and he crossed his arms over his chest, while he leaned against the wall. 

"Seriously?" Betty asked for a minute. 

"Seriously." Nick repeated. "And honestly? The photographer in me really wants to take pictures of you." Betty stared at him silently. 

"Of me?" She asked, and he nodded. 

"I'll pay you. Just like I pay all my models." He said it like it was nothing. 

"I can keep my clothes on right, you're not one of those weirdos?" Betty whispered and Nick smiled. 

"I photograph my models with their clothes on, yes." He assured her. 

"Okay." Betty finally said. "You don't have today me though." She said, and Nick shrugged. 

"Okay. I'm going to pay you anyway." 

"No you aren't." 

"No, just track her phone, Ned!" Peter yelled at Ned through his phone. He was in a hotel room and changing. Ned was on speaker. 

"Peter, this is illegal and the second time this year you have asked me to do this! I'm just waiting for the FBI to come to my house at this point." Ned mumbled the last part. 

"Fuck, Ned just do it and I will make sure you don't go to federal prison. Alright?" Peter snapped. 

"How are you going to do that?" Ned asked in an amused voice. 

"I'm Spider-Man!" Peter said like it was obvious. "Just do it because I think there's a bloodstain on the wall in this room and it's throwing me off guard," Peter said and listened as Ned let out a sigh. 

"I'm doing it. What's her number again?" Ned asked tiredly.

Betty was talking to Veronica when there was a knock on the door. People were already starting to leave by then. Veronica let out a sigh. "Alright, be right back." She said, walking out into the hall and towards the door. Veronica opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw Peter. "Oh my god." She breathed and stepped outside, closing the door a little behind her. "Peter, how-what are you doing here?" She asked. 

"Veronica, I have to talk to-" He paused and frowned, his eyes drifting down Veronica to her stomach. Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, and Veronica stared at him silently for a minute. 

"How did you know?" She asked quietly. Peter ignored her question. 

"I have to talk to Betty." He said. Veronica let out a surprised laugh. 

"She doesn't want to talk to you. I can't believe you came all the way down here." Veronica looked around as if she expected to see someone else. 

"Does Archie know you're pregnant?" Peter suddenly asked, and Veronica stared at him, shocked. 

"Are you being serious right now?" She asked. Peter would actually never tell Archie that, but he really needed to see Betty. 

"Please, Veronica." He said, and Veronica let out a sigh. 

"She's not going to be happy." She mumbled before opening the door and stepping aside for him. Peter hesitated before walking past her. When Betty saw him, a look of utter surprise crossed her face. She was talking to the douchebag from Jamaica and Peter ignored the sudden anger he felt. 

"Oh my god." Betty muttered as he walked towards her. He grabbed her arm-not forcefully-and pulled her toward the hallway. Betty didn't say anything at first. She waste shocked. Finally, when he pulled her into a random room and shut the door, she snapped out of it. 

"Peter, what the hell are you doing here?" She yelled. Peter turned towards her. "You-You can't just-Why are you here?" Betty stared at him expectantly. He didn't say anything for a minute. 

"Betty..." He finally began. "I'm sorry." Betty laughed. 

"Is that really what you came all this way to tell me? Leave me the hell alone." She said, opening the door, but he slammed it shut again. Betty glared up at him. 

"No." He said, and Betty frowned. "I love you, Betty. And I'm so, so sorry that I scared you. I'm sorry that I left. I shouldn't have left. I don't want you to be scared of me." He said softly. Betty let go of the door and stared at him silently. "I don't love MJ. I shouldn't have yelled at you, because I probably would have done the same thing." He looked down at the floor, and then back at her. "I really miss you. I miss having you as a neighbor." Betty wrapped her arms around herself, not saying anything. "Betty?" Peter said, staring at her. She wouldn't look at him. Suddenly, Betty wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her cheek to his chest. Peter hesitated before wrapping his arms around her. "I know you've been stalking me, asshole." She said, her voice cracking. Peter smiled and rested his chin on her head. Betty looked up at him and he saw that she was crying. "I love you too," Betty said quietly. Peter gently moved her hair off her face with one hand. "You look like shit," Betty said and they both laughed. Peter leaned down and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back and it was like that for a minute until one of them pulled away. "Wait, did you know Veronica is pregnant?" Peter asked. Betty's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" She yelled.


End file.
